Team: ONYX Volume 1
by Mangy-Mutt-Studios
Summary: Legends, stories scattered through time. Man has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants of a forgotten past. However man was born into an unforgiving world, and every light eventually must flicker, and die. Follow team ONYX as they attempt to survive their years in Beacon Academy. THIS IS NOT CANNON WITH RWBY!
1. Character Introduction: Odin Longbow

Odin's Point of View.

I have been walking through these dimly lit alley ways for what would seem like hours now. My house, or what I at least liked to call a house, couldn't have been that far away by now. I've definitely made the walk from Signal Academy to my house many times before, but this time just seemed to take longer. I had a feeling I knew why to. It had been two long months sense I sent my admission letter to Beacon Academy, and I was suppose to be receiving the letter saying if I was accepted or not any day now. It didn't help that mail didn't exactly run that often in the slums of Vale, so knowing that my letter might be here soon and that mail runs today was not helping the butterfly's in my stomach calm down. In fact, I think the butterfly's were beginning to get the best of me. My stomach was easily in knots, I have been training for four excruciating years at Signal Academy and still go to there practice rooms to keep my skills sharp. I have put in way to much work, time, and effort to not make it into Beacon.

Thoughts like this seemed to bounce around in my mind as I continued to make my walk home. However I could now finally see my small home as I exited another dark alley way. My home wasn't much, but still home. It was just a small, single story, wooden house that only had a small kitchen, a living room, and a bedroom. I haven't exactly lived in a nice place sense I moved away from my parents home in the technologically advanced city of Atlas to begin training at Signal Academy. I would have a nicer house, but a large chunk of the money I make goes into Earth Dust crystals to help power my Huntsmen weapon, Earth Shaker.

Every Huntsmen and Huntress is required to have a weapon that they either built, bought, or was given to them by family. Mine was a custom built one that easily ate at my monthly paycheck as I gathered materials and rented tools to help me build. However, I think that all of the money that went into EarthShaker was highly worth it. EarthShaker was a weapon of my design, one that fit my fighting style and personality to a T...an extension of yourself as some Huntsmen and Huntresses say. It started as a very large rail gun design that fired Earth Dust infused charged shots that were loaded into the side of the gun, directly behind the charging mechanism. However it drew so much power that I had to reload a knew Earth Dust crystal into the firing chamber every five shots. I had it built so that the top and bottom of the rail gun came to a point at the ends, the gap between the top and bottom sections formed the rail gun's barrel. It's secondary form caused the stock and trigger to straighten out with the help of the mechanical parts, then the gap in between the top and bottom halves of the weapon closed, turning the railgun into a large, two-handed greatsword. The weapon had a green tint to it at various locations such as the blade, stock, and even the muzzle blast color. The rest of it was a dull, gunmetal grey. It had a travel mode to it, which simply was the weapon in mid transformation. The top and bottom half would stay closed shut like they were still in greatsword form, but the grip, trigger, and stock staid in railgun form. I usually need to keep EarthShaker slung across my back as it is far to long to go anywhere else in my body...even with my bulky and tall stature of 6'7 and 221 pounds.

The weapon somewhat matched my armor as well. I liked my weapons to be big, bulky, and effective. The same goes for my armor, which consisted of three major parts: A slim plate metal chest piece, leg guards that covered my shins and knees and resembled that of the Vale police riot gear with a shinier color, and my most favorite...my arms. My shooting and swinging arm was my right one, so I always kept my entire right arm completely covered in bulky steel plate armor that matched my chest piece. I wore all of this overtop my everyday clothes, which just consisted of a dark green t-shirt, a black hoodie that was usually left unzipped, dark blue jeans that almost looked black from afar, and a pair of Vale police riot boots in black. It was a simple outfit, but it looked good and performed well with my armor and weapon, so it was what I usually wore.

I finally approached my house, walking up to the mailbox as my stomach officially did a full flip as I reached for the mailbox lid. Inside was one letter that had the Beacon Academy logo on it...moment of truth. I carefully ripped opened the letter and pulled out the paper inside, then began to read.

"Dear Odin Longbow,

It has come to our attention that you would like to join Beacon Academy. However, you do not meet the proper requirements to join our school. We are sorry to say that you request has been denied. Better luck next time."

I didn't even bother did read the few sentences that followed...my dreams have just been crushed. I slowly slid the letter back in the envelope and slid it into my pocket as I began to walk up to my front door, a tear beginning to form in my eyes. My hand was merely inches away from the doorknob as a loud, young sounding, female scream echoed throughout the neighborhood, followed by the word help. It sounded close...extremely close. I may not be able to be a Huntsman, but that doesn't mean I should let everything I have learned go to waist.

I pulled EarthShaker off my back and made sure my armor was on tightly as I sprinted into the streets, following the sound of struggle that slowly got closer. It wasn't long until I turned down an alley way and saw three men standing over a young girl whom I have not seen around those parts before. One of the men was armed with a red-hued machete like weapon, whilst the other two had small pistols that seemed to my dust powered. All three of them were wearing similar clothing that consisted of a black suit with red detailing.

I switched EarthShaker into Greatsword mode and banged it against the alley way's brick wall to draw there attention away from the girl. It was to great effect to as the three men almost immediately turned there attention towards me.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" The one with the red sword yelled out.

"Why don't you just mind your own business!" Another yelled as the other cocked his pistol.

I could feel the sweet dripping down my forehead...this was the first time I've actually had to fight a live target that actually had intentions of hurting me. I couldn't leave this little girl alone though, something horrible will happen if I don't. I worked up the courage to say something in return.

"You guys have two choices: Either you leave know and this is never spoke of again, or I flatten all three of you out right here, right now." I cockily said as I almost immediately debated my choice of words.

One of the men giggled as the other looked over to the one with the red-hued machete. "What do ya say boss? Kill him? Or just teach him a lesson?" The goon giggled.

"I'm liking the second option. Get em' boys." The machete wielding goon shouted as he pointed his red blade at me, the two men opening fire on me nearly instantaneously.

I jumped back behind a wall and gulped as I heard one of the goons charge up the alleyway. I kept EarthShaker in greatsword mode and waited for the goon to turn the corner to grab me, which is exactly what happened. When the goon turned the corner he was met with a stomach strike from EarthShaker, sending him flying into the alley way. As soon as my blade struck him I took a crouching stance as EarthShaker switched into railgun form. I began putting pressure on the trigger, causing the chambered round to charge up.

EarthShaker's railgun mode had a long charge up time of five seconds before it could fire at full charge. However there was just enough space in between me and the second charging goon to plant a fully charged shot directly into his chest, causing him to fly down the alleyway with such a tremendous force that the wall at the end of the alleyway cracked and crumbled as the goon smacked against it, the loud shot echoing throughout this entire block and then some. The only goon left was the machete wielding one...the boss. I stood up and switched EarthShaker into greatsword mode once again, striking a ready stance as I signaled him to come at me.

Once again what I wanted to happen happened. The goon giggled and ran at me, I did the same. We met in the middle of the alleyway, our blades smashing against each other...however I had the upper hand here. My height, strength, and the pure weight of EarthShaker caused the goons blade to crack in half as mine went through it like a hot knife through butter. I switched EarthShaker into railgun mode on the backswing, pushing the barrel up against the goons chest as he attempted to recoil backwards. I began to charge up another shot.

"Who are you?" The gun yelled.

"Names Odin." I grinned as EarthShaker's fully charged shot sent him into the same wall the last goon was flung into, however this time he was imbedded into the wall.

I quickly switched EarthShaker into travel mode as I rushed over to the young girl, crouching beside her.

"Hey, it's okay now. The bad guys are gone now." I said, not receiving a verbal response but instead was greeted by the little girl lunging up and latching onto me.

"Thank you Odin." She said as she simply faded away along with the three unconscious goons.

I recoiled upwards as I tried to process what exactly just happened. I literally just saw four people just disappear right in front of my eyes. They just vanished into thin air! Poof! Gone! I was highly confused as to what exactly was going on, but my thoughts were interrupted my a vehicle pulling up behind me in the alleyway. I panicked and pulled EarthShaker off my back, aiming it at the car as the passenger door opened up...a very known man stepping out...Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Why was he here? Wasn't I rejected from the school? These thoughts bounced around in my head as I realized that I had EarthShaker pointed directly at Ozpin's chest.

"Now now young man, you're free to sheath you're weapon now." He said, his voice was very calm and convincing.

I slowly lowered EarthShaker to my side. "What...What are you doing here professor?" I asked, still attempting to process all of the current events.

Ozpin simply giggled as he took a sip of whatever he had in his mug. "Young man, it has come to my attention that you received a letter saying that you were denied into my Academy because you were missing some needed requirements. Is this true?" He politely asked.

"Umm...yes sir. Why are you here then? And what is going on?" I confusingly asked.

"May I see that letter young man?" He oddly responded.

"Umm...sure." I said as I handed him the letter. "But what does that letter have to do with you being here?"

Ozpin giggled once again. "Young man, exactly how much of this letter did you read?" He asked.

"Uh...up to the word denied." I responded.

"So you didn't read the rest then? Allow me to do the honors. Ahem." He said as he cleared his throat and began reading the remainder of the letter.

"Your only missing requirement is a live combat experience. We have set up a scenario close to you. If you succeed, we will accept you into Beacon Academy." Ozpin smirked as he looked me in the eyes.

"So...all of this was just a test?" I responded.

"Indeed. And the fact that you didn't know that and still bothered to investigate and help is just that much more reason to have you at my school. So, in my words, I welcome you to Beacon Academy. You have half an hour to back your things, then we will take you to the airship." Ozpin said.

"Yes sir!" I yelled as I sprinted back to my house to collect my things. Looks like it was going to be a good year after all.


	2. Character Introduction: Naomi Katara

Naomi's Point of View

"What do you mean I can't carry my weapon in the store! I've done it tons of times before! Plus I even have my license for it now!" I furiously yelled as two of the store's guards drug me out of the front entrance, throwing me to the ground.

"I'm aware of this mam. However, due to recent events, we are not aloud to let customers in our store if they are armed. I'm sorry." One of the guards said as they began to walk back into the store.

"But I just need a few things! I'll only be about five minutes!" I yelled out, dragging some attention from local bystanders.

"Again, I'm sorry mam." The guard said once more as the store's doors shut with a mechanical hiss, leaving me standing in front of the entrance with dozens of civilian eyes latched onto me.

I pulled my weapon, Silver Divide, from my back.

Silver Divide was a very large weapon, however it was built from very light and strong materials. I didn't build Silver Divide, but it was built by my mother and then given to me when she passed away two years ago. I always wanted to follow in her footsteps as a Huntress, so I have taken the past two years to learn my mother's fighting style with Silver Divide. However, it was an odd style to learn as Silver Divide was an equally odd weapon to wield. The weapon was essentially a pair of extremely large, purple-handled and silver bladed scissors that could be separated into two separate sword like blades with the simple push of a button. Each blade was about the size of a large one handed sword, just slightly thicker and shaped more like, obviously, a scissor blade. The entire weapon was roughly five feet tall if you stood it up straight, which, due to my staggering height of 5'4, proved to be a difficult weapon to master in the beginning. Silver Divide was, however, lacking a gun mode that most modern Huntsman or Huntress weapons usually had now-a-days. However this not only helped with Silver Divide's weight, but also meant that I didn't need to carry around ammunition. I hated to have a lot of weight on my at one time. Silver Divide roughly weighed around seven pounds, and I wore clothing and armor that matched this light weight setup.

I easily had more clothing then armor, consisting of: A light blue tank top that I wore under a dark blue hoodie that was almost to big for me, a pair of dark, ripped up blue jeans, a pair of white and silver tennis shoes, and a locket around my neck that held an old, black and white picture of my mother when she graduated at Beacon inside. The little armor I wore is the same armor that my mother was wearing that very picture. An old, battle-worn leather chest piece that was worn over my tank top but under my hoodie, and a pair of leather shin and elbow guards that matched. I usually kept my black, dark blue streaked hair up in a pony tail to keep it from interfering with my fighting style. This setup worked well with Silver Divide as it was light, comfortable, and, most importantly, looked good on me.

As I gazed into my own eyes in the reflection of Silver Divide's blade I began to wonder to myself.

"Some birthday present this is." I thought as I slid Silver Divide onto my back, causing it to latch to it's holster with a faint click. I could feel the depression of this scenario creeping up on me as I attempted to hold back what little tears were trying to escape.

I then began walking away from the store, civilian eyes were still watching my every move. It was beginning to get dark as well, so I guess it would be better if I started to head to my home.

My home was definitely one of the nicer ones in Vacuo, but that was all thanks to my dad, who happened to work for one of the best weapon manufacturers in Vacuo. However this meant that he was constantly away on business trips or other work related events...which is where he was from today until Sunday.

"Some birthday this is turning out to be." I thought to myself.

Then again, if it wasn't for him having that job then I would more then likely live in a cardboard box right know simply because of my age, which happened to be 16. That was more then likely one of the main reasons I wasn't a huntress yet. You had to be at least 17 to apply for Beacon Academy, so I was still a long, miserable year away before I could send in an application. This thought seemed to haunt me as well, as every time I thought about it time may as well have slowed down by a few seconds.

I let out a depressing sigh as I trudged along to my house, my hands in my hoodie pockets. My house wasn't that far from the store, but it was in such a location that you couldn't see a single part of it until you turned onto the street it was located on. This was even more so when it was dark as my dad usually kept all of the outdoor lights off. However they might be set to automatically turn on at night because dad may have set them to so when he left this morning.

As I turned onto my street my theory proved correct. The lights outside of our large house were lit up like a Christmas tree. I let out another sigh as I picked up my pace. It has been a long, boring, depressing day. I didn't exactly have anyone to hang out with here in Vacuo, so with dad being gone I was practically alone until he returned. I may have had the nicest house, nice parents, a good education...but all of this didn't help make friends. I was alone in Vacuo...completely alone. I guess that was another reason I wanted to become a Huntress...friends.

I walked up to my houses fenced entrance, checking the mailbox. Inside was a single letter that had my name on the front in my dad's handwriting. I opened it up and began reading.

* * *

From: Dad

Hey Naomi...I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you today. I tried to postpone this trip...but they wouldn't let me. Happy Birthday sweetie, I'll see you on Sunday.

* * *

I let out another depressing sigh as I crumbled up the paper and slid it into my hoodie's pocket.

"Yep...some birthday indeed." I said to myself once again as I walked up to my front door.

As I approached the front door I noticed something odd, all of the main lights inside the house seemed to be on, which was weird considering that I recall turned everything off before I left for the store. I swear that I made sure of that as well, at least I couldn't remember leaving anything on. I was highly confused, something wasn't right. I pulled my house key out of my pocket and opened up the door, cautiously walking inside.

"Hello!" I shouted as I slowly shut the door behind me, grasping Silver Divide in my hands, but still keeping it slung on my back. "Is anyone here!"

No response.

I started walking around the house, starting with the living room...nothing. The same for the kitchen, dining room, bedrooms, and basement. Every single room in the house looked exactly the same as it always did, all except for the now glowing lights in the house. Maybe dad just set them to turn on at a certain time of night like he did with the outdoor lights.

"Your just being paranoid Naomi." I said to myself as I slowly loosened the grip on Silver Divide's handle.

I then turned and began walking to my bedroom, turning off lights on the way there. However while I was doing this I felt an eerie sense behind me, like I was being watched. I turned around, but nothing was there. Something was definitely off, and I refused to deny that. I pulled Silver Divide from its holster and began walking through the rooms once more, this time leaving the lights off.

As I crept through the rooms that eerie sense seemed to stick with me. I had a bad feeling that someone or something was in the house. I noticed that I was grasping Silver Divide's handle with excessive force, my arm shaking...I was nervous.

"Calm yourself Naomi." I quietly said to myself as I entered the next room. "Just be on your guard."

"Indeed." A sly, female sounding voice said from behind.

I quickly jumped up and turned to face the general area the voice came from, but was greeted by nothing but empty rooms and dark hallways. I could feel my shaking become more intense as my arms seemed to falter. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was actually scared. Something was in the house with me, and I didn't know what it was. I found myself constantly jumping and jittering to every little noise that went through my ears.

"Just come out damn it!" I yelled as I fell to my knees, the psychological thoughts going through my head had officially got to me.

"If that is what you wish." The female voice responded nearly instantaneously.

Upon hearing that I backed myself up against the nearest wall, grasping Silver Divide in my hand tighter then I ever have before. I was beginning to hear footsteps approach, but not a single person or creature could be seen. The footsteps seemed to be around five feet away when the noise stopped. I slowly stood up as I brought Silver Divide to a bracing stance, and just waited for something to happen...but nothing did. I was just standing there, in the dark of my house, weapon drawn, shaking in place out of fear. I had absolutely zero clue what was going on right now...but my fear and nervousness was soon put to rest with an answer as the creature in my house made the mistake of revealing itself.

Out from the shadows crept a womanly figure. She was in all black from head to toe, and her face was covered with a wight mask that had red detailing throughout it. She wore a patch on her shoulder that represented a red wolf head with three claw marks behind it. I've seen this symbol before, and the name behind it was not a good one...White Fang.

"This is a pretty nice place little girl...mind showing me where you hide the goods?" She asked, inching closer to me as she drew out two red-hued knifes and struck a combative pose. "Or do I need to force you to give me the location?"

It was at this point I knew that I needed to fight. I brought Silver Divide back to a combative state as well, keeping it locked in scissor form as I waited for the intruder to lunge for an attack...but nothing came, nothing more then a standoff.

"Aren't you going to attack?" I yelled out, a hint of nervousness hidden in my voice.

"A lady never attacks first little one." She giggled.

"Well then...good thing I'm not a lady." I snappily responded as I cockily lunged at the White Fang soldier...but to no effect.

She dodged my attack with great speed...speed far greater then my own. However I knew something this white fang goon didn't, the layout of the house. I quickly turned and began running through the house, attempting to reach the basement door before she saw me. However she managed to cut me off at every entryway I managed to reach, just causing me to run throughout the house like a mindless idiot. I could hear her run through the house with great precision...maybe she did know the layout, but how? I couldn't run from this, I had to fight her off.

As this thought echoed throughout my head I quickly stopped running, pulling Silver Divide back to a combative stance as I prepared for the unavoidable fight that was about to commence. It wasn't long until the White Fang goon showed herself once more, this time charging at me with greater speed then before. Her two knives clanged against Silver Divide's blade. I took a quick step back and swung Silver Divide, but she just dodged the attack once again, a smirk on her face as she jumped forward for yet another attack that I managed to block. I noticed that Silver Divide had to slow of a swing in scissor form to land a proper hit on something with such speed, however the dual sword mode was easier to manage and had a much faster swing to it...guess I needed to try that.

I jumped back once more and pressed the unlock button on Silver Divide's handle, causing it to split into two separate blades. As I did this the White Fang goon went for another attack, but this time I had the upper hand. As her two knives struck one of Silver Divide's blades I brought up the other and delivered a swift stab to the goon's stomach, causing her to pull backwards in pain.

"Clever..." She mumbled to herself as she ran at me once more, this time slightly slower then before. I could tell I managed to get in a good hit.

I brought the two halves of Silver Divide up in front of me, forming an X shape to help with the block. As one of the goon's blades cracked against my own, the other came in from the side, however I managed to move just enough so that the blade went directly behind me...missing by a mere inch. However I took this chance and quickly locked Silver Divide's two blades back into scissor form, keeping it in an X shape. I used my now free arm to grab her own, then pulled her closer to me as I swung Silver Divide at her legs, causing her to trip onto the floor with great force. The goon attempted to get back to her feet, however I took this time to deliver the final blow. I grabbed onto Silver Divide's blade, then swung the large hilt of the weapon directly into the back of her neck in a clean, axe like swinging motion. A loud cracking noise echoed throughout the house. This hit knocked out the goon instantaneously, her now unconscious body laid sprawled out on the hallway floor.

I began to look around at the damage...and didn't like it. There were small things broken throughout the house. Pictures, nick-nacks, and other assorted items were broken and scattered throughout the house. Our little fight caused far more damage then I thought, and I knew that it couldn't be fixed.

"Dad's gonna be ticked." I said to myself as I looked back down at the unconscious goon, wondering what exactly to do with her.

"Guess I should call the police." I said as I began to walk towards the phone, putting Silver Divide back onto my back...but was interrupted by yet another voice, this one sounding very familiar.

"That won't be necessary." A male voice said from behind me.

"Indeed." Another voice responding. This one wasn't familiar in any form or way.

Naturally I reacted by pulling Silver Divide from my back once more, then rapidly turning in a defensive stance. However, I was shocked to see my dad standing before me with a blonde-haired woman wearing a white button up top, black corset, black leggings, black boots, and most eye catching, a black and purple cape that seemed to be shaped to resemble flames. She held what looked like a wand of sorts in her hand.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a business trip? And who is this?" I loudly asked, gesturing towards the woman.

"I already completed my business trip, Naomi." My dad giggled.

"What do you mean by that? I thought you were supposed to be gone until Sunday?" I yelled back in response, this caught they attention of the blonde-haired woman.

"It seems I was wrong." My dad responded. "The trip lasted much shorter then expected."

"Okay, then who the heck is this?" I yelled, gesturing towards the woman.

The woman gave me a sharp, stern look. then uncrossed her arms. I could almost feel my dads smirk.

"I am Glynda GoodWitch, one of the more high ranking teachers at Beacon Academy Miss Naomi. I take it your father didn't exactly explain to you what his business trip was for, would you like to find out?" She responded.

It took me a minute to take in this response. Why was a teacher of Beacon Academy here? Where exactly did my dad go for this so called _business trip_? I couldn't muster up a verbal response, so I managed a simple nod instead.

"Well then. Your father apparently took notice of your excessive hard work to get into Beacon, and he did some studying of our schools past. We have excepted underage students into our school before, Miss Naomi. So, your father came all the way to Beacon this morning to request that we gave you a chance. And judging from this fight..." She then waved her wand, the white fang goon then evaporates into thin air before my very eyes. "...you have passed your test. In which your reward is exactly as you father requested, a chance."

It took a second to process what just happened...to process the words that I was just told. _I_ was being given a chance to go to Beacon a year early...all because of my dad. I looked up at him, receiving one of my dad's classic smirks in response. I could feel my eyes begin tear up as he slowly approached me.

"D...dad? Does this mean?" I quietly asked as tears began to roll down my face.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." He responded as he gave me a much needed hug.

"And welcome to Beacon." Glynda said from behind.

* * *

Author's notes:

I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It was suppose to be up last Friday, but my internet unexpectedly went out that very day. We finally got our internet back today and so I took the remaining time out of my day to get this character introduction up for you guys and begin working on the next.

Please leave comments, all criticism is excepted.


	3. Character Introduction: Yeyrah Delana

Yeyrah's Point of View.

"Why don't you just leave you Faunus scum?" A civilian yelled from my side.

"It's creature's like you who ruin this town!" Another joined in.

"Maybe you should just leave this place, we wouldn't exactly mind if you did." Said another.

I may have been used to this kind of verbal abuse in my town, but I still couldn't help but attempt to hide my face to the best of my abilities and try to get to my house as quick as possible. I always felt that I received more hate then other Fuanus in my town however, as I was a much more rare breed then your everyday cat or canine breed. I was what was known as a DragonNewt, a rare reptilian species of Fuanus. Just as the word sounded, I had both the attributes of a dragon and your everyday lizard. The only things I had that altered my physical appearance were my canine teeth, which were like that of a mythological vampires, and my wings...yep...wings.

My wings were very large, as they were meant to carry something the size of a human being through the air...at least for a minute or two. However it was because of this that I couldn't hide them under everyday clothes like jackets or hoodies, and even then most of my tops and hoodies had to be modified with holes in the back to slide my wings through. I usually had to ware very loose clothes from the waist up because of this as well, usually consisting of a grey undershirt with a white, blue trimmed hoodie on top. My hair and eyes matched my clothes as well: My hair being semi-short, generally messy, and had an odd and surprisingly natural color of black that faded into light blue as it reached the bottom. My eyes being a very light, crystal like blue. My wings also had a light blue hue to them. All of this was most likely because I was a DragonNewt of Ice origins, so whites and blues looked very natural on me. Even my name, Yeyrah Delana, was if Ice origins as it roughly translated into _Ice Guardian._ Then there was my weapon of choice that has been in my family for generations...Frozen Heart.

Frozen heart didn't exactly look like a weapon of any kind. It wasn't a sword, hammer, or anything of those origins, but instead a set of pale-white bracelets with a glowing blue dust crystal imbedded in them. Frozen Heart gave a hunter or huntress a very unique ability...the ability to make highly durable ice-made weapons of any shape or form by simply thinking. My personal favorite being the arm blade, something that completely covered my entire forearm in an ice gauntlet that had around a two and a half foot long blade coming off the bottom.

To be completely honest, I have never been completely sure how Frozen Heart exactly worked, but I really didn't care as it has saved me a number of times from the hands of the many cruel humans who wished to harm me. I didn't look at all humans as bad though, as I have come to peace with the fact that there will always be a select few groups of humans that have an unnatural hate for Faunus. To be deathly honest, I really didn't even hold a grudge against those who did hate faunus. I guess I was just a nice person. That was probably for the better though, as my life would more then likely be miserable if I constantly wanted to fight the humans like the White Fang.

I've actually been asked to join the White Fang before, as were my parents. This was more then likely because nearly my entire family consisted of very gifted fighters. My dad being trained in multiple forms of martial arts combined with a weapon that resembled knuckledusters that flipped into dual revolvers, and my mom whom used to wield Frozen Heart herself until she decided to begin teaching me how to use them around four years back, now she uses something of a trident design that turns into a very long sniper rifle of large caliber.

Yep, we definitely had many skilled fighters in the Delana family, but just about every single one of us have turned down the offers to join the White Fang. However many members of my family have taken classes at Beacon or at least Signal Academy, and a few have even graduated from Beacon. My mother being one of those examples. She actually sent in my application form for Beacon about a month ago as I recently turned just turned the required age of 17, however I have to admit that I am a bit nervous to the thought of not making it in. Then again I can't exactly say that my dreams would be crushed if I didn't make it in, as I could easily at least apply for Signal Academy. And even if I couldn't make it into Signal...I still think that I wouldn't mind to much. I'm not even exactly sure why, I always just assumed that it was just apart of my kind, laid back nature. However my kind nature has been known to do a full 360 when attacked or seeing others get attacked, I guess I'm a natural protector like my father.

I was almost home now, maybe two blocks or so away. But something caught my attention as I passed by my towns local elementary school...something that caused those natural protector instincts to kick in in a near instant. There was a small fuanus girl, no older than nine, standing outside of the school, and above her stood four human males that couldn't have been any older then I was. They were standing over her in a menacing fashion, some of them adding in the occasional push or shove. I could hear faint chatter followed by male laughter, but it was nothing I could completely make out. However it didn't take much to guess the kind of stuff they were saying to her. I began to walk over towards them, attempting to get as close as possible without them noticing. I wasn't going to use Frozen Heart as these were just some immature teenage boys picking on a fuanus more then likely for simply being a faunus. However I can't say that if one throws a punch I won't break out some of my dad's martial arts skills.

I nonchalantly crept closer to them, I was beginning to be able to make out some of there words.

"You, know...things like you shouldn't exist." I heard one say as he shoved the girl, followed by laughter from the other boys.

"Maybe you should just head back to your homeland!" Another shouted out, followed by even more obnoxious laughter.

Everything they were saying to the little girl were very stereotypical faunus insults, something that most fuanus get used to. However this was a little girl, so I'm sure these words were very hurtful to her. I began to pick up the pace so I could get there quicker, but one of the boys saw me approaching and signaled two of his friends to follow him, the other staying back to continue to torment the girl. We were maybe 20 feet away from each other when one of the three boys walking towards me finally spoke up.

"How about you just turn and walk the other way. There's nothing to see here." He giggled, attempting to sound cool and tough as his followers of friends stood by his side.

"I'd rather not." I politely responded as I took a few steps closer.

"And why the hells that?" He cockily responded.

"Well, it could be the fact that I'm not exactly fond of what your doing to that little girl back there." I replied, staying in my calm and polite tone.

However once I said this the three boys had a look of confusion on there faces, but it wasn't long until one of them spoke up.

"Why in the world would a human like you wanna defend a faunus?" One of the boys giggled.

Now I was confused. How in the hell would they think I was a human with these giant wings...but then I remembered that they were looking at me from the front. I usually kept my wings folded up on my back when I wasn't using them, which was fairly often. They couldn't see them from the angle they were seeing me from...so naturally I decided to give them a little scare.

I folded out my wings to there full wing span. "What do you mean human?" I giggled.

This definitely caught the attention of the four boys, even the one still bullying the little girl was looking in my direction now. However this especially caught the attention of the little girl...I could practically feel the sudden burst of hope she just got once I did this.

I began to walk towards the four boys, wings fully extended. "So...would you rather all walk away now, or would you prefer I knock all four of you straight to the curb?"

At first there was no response, but then one of the boys did probably the worst possible thing he could have done in this situation...charge me. He didn't even say anything, he just ran at me at full sprint, his friends cheering him on as he quickly approached me. I guess I could take this chance to show them I wasn't joking. As the boy reached a dangerously close distance I leaped into the air, going directly over him as I softly landed on the ground behind him, all right before he was even able to process what happened. I quickly turned to face the boy, who was still in the process of turning to face me, and planted a smooth uppercut to his chin. This sent the boy directly to the ground. I turned and faced the others, who were still at a group of three as the boy who stayed to pick on the little girl decided to join his friends.

"Well...are we done here. I'll gladly let you collect your friend and let you go home without any further interference." I politely said as I folded my wings back onto my back and put my arms behind my back.

The three boys didn't respond, but instead just continued to stare.

"What? Do I need to dumb that down for you? Are the words I'm using to complex?" I giggled as I took a step closer.

"N...no...no. We were just leaving." One of the boys said, the others nodding in response as they cautiously began to walk forward towards there unconscious friend. To which I responded by, sarcastically as possible I might add, stepping aside and letting them walk by.

"And you have a very nice day." I giggled as they picked there now awaking friend off the ground and began dragging him away.

"Bro...you just got nocked out by a fuanus...a girl one at that." I overheard one say as they walked off into the distance. This made me giggle a bit.

I then began to walk towards the little girl, who was still standing in the same place she was when the boys were messing with her. She was more then likely still processing what was going on. I walked up to her and crouched down to meat her eye to eye. It was then when I noticed she was just an average cat faunus, she had small ears on the top of her head that matched her blondish hair.

"Hello there. What's your name." I asked in the nicest and friendliest sounding way I possibly could...but no response, just a nervous stare.

"Well...I'm Yeyrah. It's nice to meet you." I said as I gave the little girl a small hug.

That hug seemed to make her gain enough trust. "I'm...I'm Caitlyn." She quietly said. Her voice was soft, light toned, and kind sounding.

"Well Caitlyn. Your okay now. Did they hurt you at all?" I asked.

"No. They were just really mean." She responded. "And just because I'm a faunus!" She was beginning to tear up.

"Hey there, don't cry. People used to do the same thing to me when I was little." I said as I have her another hug.

"R...Really?" She said as I pulled away from the hug.

"Yep. But you wanna know what I think?" I said.

"What?" She replied.

"I think those boys are just scared that your better then them." I cheesily said, but this little girl wasn't old enough to know that.

"You really think so?" She said, I could hear a hint of happiness in her voice now.

"Yep." I smiled. "So, how about I walk you home?" I asked.

"Sure!" She smiled back. "I don't live far from here."

"Lead the way then." I said as I stood back up.

Caitlyn then smiled and began happily prancing at my side as we made our way to her house. It wasn't long until she began asking me cute questions.

"So. What kind of Faunus are you Yeyrah? You look like a dragon!" She giggled, which made me giggle back simply by the way she presented the question.

"Yea, something like that. I'm called a DragonNewt." I responded with a smile.

"So are you able to fly and stuff like an actual dragon?" She asked.

"Kind of. I mean I can fly, just not for that long. I can glide though." I responded.

"Really? That's awesome! All I have is night vision." She said.

"Night Vision? That's pretty cool if you ask me." I responded, trying to keep her in a happy mood.

"You think so? Thanks!" She giggled. "My house is just right up here." She said, pointing an an average looking, white two story house. Caitlyn slightly picked up her pace an went in front of me.

"So, are your parents faunus as well." I asked, simply out of curiosity.

"Well, my mom is. But my dads just a human. He's really nice though, he's not like other humans." She responded.

"That's good." I said back.

"What about your parents?" She quickly asked. "Are they both DragonNewts?"

"Yep. Almost everyone in my family are DragonNewts." I said back as we stepped up to her front porch.

Caitlyn turned and smiled at me as she knocked on the locked door, and it wasn't long until it was opened by an older cat faunus: Her mother. I felt her mothers eyes immediately shift towards me as Caitlyn ran in for a hug.

"Umm...Caitlyn...who's this?" She said, her eyes staying attached to my every move.

"Oh. This is Yeyrah! She helped me today in front of the school! She's really nice mom! And she's a DragonNewt!" She smiled, her mother didn't see amused.

"Umm...hi there." I nervously said, attempting to avoid eye contact.

She didn't respond to me, but instead looked down at Caitlyn. "Honey, how exactly did she help you?" She asked Caitlyn.

"Well." She paused. "There was this group of boys picking on me and saying really mean things to me, but then Yeyrah came along and made them run away!" She said all of this like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Her mother then looked at me. "Is this true?" She asked.

"It's a little downgraded, but it isn't wrong." I responded.

"Well then...thank you for helping." Her mother said as she slowly shut the door.

"Bye Yeyrah!" Caitlyn yelled out right before the door shut.

It was right then when I felt a quick vibration in my pocket...my phone. Probably my parents asking why I'm not home yet. I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen.

* * *

NEW MESSAGE

FROM: DAD

* * *

I clicked accept and began to read:

"Yeyrah, we received your admission papers for Beacon back today, you made it in. Wether you choose to go or not we are really proud of you."

I felt a sense of pride run through me as I began to type my response...but I didn't know what to type. But all it took was a quick look back at Caitlyn's house for me to realize what I wanted to do: Protect. I smiled as I began to type a response.

"Awesome, and thanks. I think I'm gonna go to Beacon after all. I'll come home really quick and get my stuff packed. See you soon." I then clicked send as I thought back on my words.

Yep...a protector.


	4. Character Introduction: Xion Pyralis

Xion's point of view.

* * *

To the Pyralis family:

We regret to inform you that we must remove you from the White Fang.

You have disobeyed to many orders and have caused to much trouble.

You must leave our organization at once.

If you do not do so, it will not end in you favor.

* * *

I've seen this letter who knows how many times now, and every time I did I got progressively more pissed. It was a letter my parents received from the White Fang around two years ago...yep, almost my whole family where at least White Fang initiates at one point in time. However, as the letter states, my family also screwed up one to many times. But we were a stubborn family, so we tried to stay in the organization. Of course the letter wasn't a bluff...it definitely didn't end in our favor.

We received this letter two years ago, and my parents and other members of my family have been gone sense then. I'd probably be gone to if I would have been at my parents house that day. I was constantly troubled by these thoughts to, causing my to be a very violent and jumpy person. The fact that I had the temper of a full blooded wolf faunus didn't help either.

I stared down at my weapon, Ashbringer, and let out a pissed sounding sigh. Ashbringer was a weapon built by myself, however it was very crude looking due to a low budget...but they were still effective. Ashbringer was just a set of gauntlets that had a set of claws coming off them that latched to each of my fingers, each claw measuring in roughly at eight inches. Ashbringer didn't have a transformation either, but it did have a secondary form: a flamethrower. On top of each of the gauntlets were barrels that did exactly as stated, threw flames. They were fueled by tanks attached to my side that had a mix of fuel and very fine fire dust crystals in them. This setup proved very well in close combat to, however I've singed the hair on my bushy wolf tail one to many times.

I refused to remove Ashbringer from my arms most of the time, as I always liked to be armed in some form or way. However I couldn't wear certain clothes because of this and my tail. I usually wore very street looking clothes, and I tried to stick to a black and white color scheme with them. My outfits usually consisted of a black, zipped up hoodie, white undershirt, a grey pair of jeans, and white and grey tennis shoes. I didn't like to wear armor however, I just felt that it slowed me down in combat.

That was another thing about me, a thoroughly enjoyed fighting. It was just something I was raised into as a White Fang member. However nowadays I felt that the White Fang were the only things I wanted to fight. I've fought countless enemies: thugs, goons, even fought a wild beowolf once. The only way I've thought of where I could actually fight the White Fang one day was nearly impossible though, and that was to join Beacon Academy. The only problem was that my family's name was fairly known around Remnant, and I can't say that we've created a good name for ourselves either.

My family was known to be almost entirely White Fang, and I guarantee that Beacon wasn't going to take in a former White Fang initiate under any circumstances...especially a Pyralis. So...in the end...I really didn't have a way to get revenge on the White Fang for what they did, yet I was practically fueled by the need to do just that. To be completely honest however, I don't think I would mind if the White Fang would just drop dead...every last one of them.

I pulled my claws up to slash at the wall because of these infuriating thoughts, but was interrupted my a steady knock at my door. I let out another sigh and checked to make sure a fuel tank was hooked up to Ashbringer, as nothing good ever came from knocks at my door. I then walked over and opened the door, being greeted by a smooth, surprising punch to the chest, sending me recoiling backwards, not in pain, but out of anger and surprise. I looked into the doorway and saw a human male that was wearing a very familiar piece of clothing: A White Fang soldier outfit.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled, pointing at him with the claw attached to my index finger, I could almost feel the rage inside me burst.

"I have been sent by my commander to deliver a message, Xion. It doesn't matter who I am." He yelled out, it didn't take me long to guess why he was here.

"I'll ask once more scum. Who the hell are you!" I snarled as I brought Ashbringer to a fighting stance.

I didn't receive a verbal response, but instead the sight of the soldier drawing his weapon, which was just your average dust pistol. Between that and the simple fact that there was a member of the White Fang in my house made my anger boil, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it in.

"Xion Pyralis!" The soldier yelled out. "By order of the White Fang, you are required to leave this area at once. It is property of the White Fang, and your family is forbidden from stepping foot on our property." He continued.

And just like that I snapped. I lost all control as I lunged at the soldier, delivering a smooth slash across his chest, followed up by a burst of flames on the backswing. This caused him to recoil backwards, but not enough to escape my reach. I reached forward and grabbed ahold of his shoulders, then pulled him forward to where his skull met my own with great force. This would usually hurt both of us, but I was to fired up to even care at this point. The soldier then fell onto the ground, nearly unconscious. He attempted to use the last of his strength to stand back up, but I prevented that with a swift stomp to the chest. This didn't knock him out, but he definitely wasn't getting back up. I bent down and pressed one of my claws against his throat.

"Now then...I'm gonna give you one chance to stand up, leave, and tell your boss that I'm not going anywhere." I threatened as I stood up, pulling him up by the shirt with me, then turning him around and kicked him in the back.

He fell forward, but slowly stood up and looked back at me. "Have it your way then." He giggled as he held up his arm, revealing a blinking red light that was on his wrist.

"The hells so funny!" I shouted as I took a step closer, but my answer was soon clear.

A very loud rumbling began to creep closer from behind me. I turned, and at first saw nothing. However the rumbling resumed to get louder and louder. I turned and faced the soldier once more.

"The hell did you do?" I yelled, quickly walking closer to the soldier, all he did was giggle.

I then grabbed a hold of him and pulled him closer by his shirt. "You have three seconds to tell me what the hell is going on!" I yelled, but was almost drowned out by the now excessive rumbling.

All the soldier did was point upwards and smile. I looked up...what I saw was far from what I expected was about to happen.

There was a freshly uncloaked White Fang airship directly above me, hovering a steady 10 stories in the air. I could feel my inner rage begin to boil once more. I looked back at the White Fang soldier in my grasp, then lost control once more. I let out a very menacing snarl as I struck the soldier directly in the jaw with Ashbringer, a loud cracking noise followed as he fell to the ground. I then looked up at the airship, which was now dropping ropes onto the ground. I was about to be in for a very large battle, and I had absolutely zero objections to that either. I may as well have been grinning ear to ear as I saw the first group of White Fang soldiers begin to repel down to the ground. My inner rage was almost at its peek now. I could feel it heating up inside me. Time seemed to slow. I could feel myself shaking with rage and excitement as the first group of soldiers finally touched the ground. I already had a plan of attack for it as well.

I went down on all fours and began charging at them with great speed...something wolf Faunus's were known for doing in combat, and to great effect at that. It took almost no time at all to reach the group of soldiers. I jumped into the air and onto one of the soldiers, clawing at him with Ashbringer until he fell to the ground. The rest of the group were still attempting to react to my sudden attack when I began to rush towards them with flames spitting out of Ashbringer. This sent two more soldiers to the ground, screaming in pain...two left now. I ran forward at one of them and delivered another swipe, but was barely blocked by his red-hued sword. However this wasn't enough to block my follow up swipe, which sent him falling to the ground with a large, claw mark going all the way from the top of his chest to his stomach. I stood up and snappily stared down the final soldier, who was shaking as he attempted to aim his rifle at me. I got back down on all fours and charged once more, this time sweeping the soldiers legs, sending him crashing to the ground. Before he could react I stomped down on his chest...probably a few to many times, but I didn't care at this point.

Mt rage was at its peak now, I could fell the anger fueled blood running through me with great speed. I looked up at the airship, yet another group of soldiers were beginning to repel down, this time in great numbers. I already knew how to fight this time though. I walked over and stood directly by the group of repel ropes and began letting gas leak out of Ashbringer's four spare fuel tanks that were mounted on my belt...then simply waited for all of the soldiers to touch the ground and surround me.

It wasn't long until they did just that. A larger group of around 15 White Fang soldiers now had me completely surrounded, and I didn't care. I waited for them all to get within slashing range until I used one claw on each of my hands to cause a spark, causing a massive fire dust fueled explosion to send all 15 of the soldiers flying away from me, defeated. I couldn't stop fighting anymore, I was to involved now...I was to angry to even stop if I wanted to at this point. I looked up at the airship to see if it was going to drop more soldiers, but nothing came. So I waited, I wanted more. I NEEDED more!

However, more didn't come. The airship just stayed there, hovering in place with it's overly loud engines that were beginning to hurt my ears. I was tempted to start climbing one of the repel ropes, but I could run the risk of one of Ashbringer's claws slipping and cutting the rope, sending me tumbling to the ground. So instead I just stood there and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Maybe they were waiting for me to do something...maybe there were literally no soldiers left to pilot the ship. No, that didn't make any sense, why would the pilot come down to fight. Something wasn't right here...I just wish I knew what.

Possibly ten minutes went by...nothing. Then 20, then 25, then 30. Still nothing but the stupidly loud rumbling of the airship engines. However, I noticed something begin to change about the aircraft. It was slowly becoming harder to focus on, fading away. It was going back into cloaking, but why did it take so long? I began to look around at the unconscious White Fang bodies lying almost everywhere you looked. I could feel myself starting to calm down as the airship reached full cloak, then the rumbling beginning to drift further away, then eventually reaching the point were you could hear it in the slightest bit as it must have flown off.

I began looking around the field once more. A large, black, burnt circle was surrounding me from my explosion. Everywhere on the outskirts of the explosion marking were unconscious White Fang bodies. I giggled under my breath.

"I'm not leaving this place just yet." I said to myself as I began to walk back to my small house, but then something very unexplainable began to happen.

All of the unconscious bodies slowly began to fade away, eventually fading into thin air. I began looking ecstatically around in confusion. I officially had zero clue what was going on now. Between the airship taking so long to leave and now this...I was at a horrible loss of words.

I shook my head and began rubbing my eyes to see if my they were just playing tricks on me, but it was no use. What I saw actually happened.

"Okay...maybe I should get some rest, Figure this out later." I said to myself as I cautiously turned and began to slowly walk back into my house.

* * *

1 hour later

I've been sitting at the foot of my bed for an hour now, I haven't been able to sleep or figure out what exactly happened earlier. However, my thoughts were once again interrupted by a steady knock at my door.

"Round 2?" I thought to myself as I strapped some new fuel tanks to my side and opened up the door, this time immediately taking an abrasive stance as I waited for another attack...but nothing was there. The only difference from now and earlier was that it was slightly darker outside...and that there was a letter lying at my feet. I slowly bent down and picked up the letter, then walked back inside and began to open it.

All that was inside was a single piece of high quality paper with the Beacon Academy logo on the front and a set of coordinates and a note on the back. The note read:

* * *

Xion Pyralis,

We have heard of your want to be put into Beacon Academy's program.

Despite your families past, we have decided to focus on your future.

That is why we have tested you today, to which you passed in record time with flying colors.

The coordinates on this paper will lead you to the nearest Beacon airship that will take you and many other students to the school for there first year.

Whether you choose to go there or not is completely up to you.

The airship arrives in four days.

Hopefully we will be seeing you soon.

* * *

Everything made sense now. The fight was a test. The soldiers were simply holograms. I didn't even care how Beacon managed to hear about me wanting to join there school, all I cared about was the fact that I could actually attend now...and use what I learn to seek revenge on the White Fang. I quickly put the letter back into the envelope and began packing up my things.

The White Fang isn't going to know what hit them once I'm done here.


	5. Chapter 1- New Beginings

**Chapter 1**

 **New Beginnings**

* * *

Odin's Point of View.

The airships heading to Beacon Academy were amazing in just about every aspect possible. The looks, size, speed, and even the carrying capacity was simply something to behold! There were easily a few hundred students on this airship alone, and a decent chunk of them were first years. I was constantly looking around for some people to socialize with, but everyone had already seemed to have made there own friends. I figured it would just be kind of awkward to simply walk up to a group of people and just wait to be acknowledged, so I instead decided to simply sit down on one of the airship's many window side benches and wait until someone either came up to me or until I spotted someone going through the same issue.

This would usually be a rather depressing thought, but I was to happy at this point in time to even care. I had made it into Beacon Academy! The only school I had ever wanted to attend in my entire life! I was practically smiling ear to ear as we grew closer to the school. I began looking around the airship to see if I noticed anything other then the beautiful interior design and the vast number of students standing in the many rooms and walkways, but nothing fascinating or out of the ordinary managed to catch my eye. I turned around and faced one of the airship's massive windows that peered into the vast land of Remnant. We were currently above the clouds still, something that I quite enjoyed. However I could tell by looking around at peoples faces that some didn't exactly agree. However there was one person in particular that caught my eye, a girl at that.

She had dark green eyes with black hair that had a single blue streak in it and was kept up in a long ponytail. She was wearing a blue tank top and a darker blue hoodie over that, then a pair of ripped up jeans and a pair of greyish colored shoes. I think I spotted a leather chest piece under the hoodie as well, along with a matching set of leather shin guards. However there was a very particular object on her that truly caught my eyes: A very large, dark purple handled pair of scissors that was slung across her back. That must be her weapon. As I looked in her direction I noticed two other things. One being that she was completely alone, and the other being that she was one of the people that held a look of sickness and nervousness on her face.

"I guess you should introduce yourself." I thought to myself as I stood up out of my seat and slowly walked over, but it wasn't long until she noticed and lightly stared me down as I inched closer to her.

"Umm...Hello there." I said as I stood in front of her, just now noticing that she was easily a foot shorter then me...possibly even more.

She looked up at me with her dark green eyes, as if contemplating whether or not to respond. "Hello." She nervously said.

I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Not exactly." She jittered.

"This your first year at Beacon to?" I said.

"Yea, but that's not what I'm scared about." She said.

"Then what's wrong." I giggled.

"Well, not to big on flying...Or heights in general." She explained with a sickened sounding voice, but I could hear a light giggle behind it.

I found this kind of humorous, but I could tell that she was very stressed about the current situation. I sat down on the bench beside her and attempted to make conversation.

"Well, my names Odin Longbow. What's yours?" I asked.

She looked back towards me with her dark green eyes once more, then smiled. "Naomi. Naomi Katara." She said as she stuck her hand out, to which I responded by shaking it in return.

"So, what is it you have there?" I asked, gesturing to her ginormous pair of scissors.

"Oh, this?" She said as she pulled the weapon from her back, as if to show it off. "This is Silver Divide. A weapon passed down through my family."

"What's it do?" I responded.

"Well, it doesn't have a gun or anything like the newer weapons, but it does split into two large single-handed swords!" She explained with great pride in her voice, the sickened sounding aspect seeming to slowly drift away. "What does yours do?" She asked, pointing down at EarthShaker.

"Well, mines definitely a bit fancier." I giggled as I pulled EarthShaker from my waist. "This is EarthShaker. It's a high impact, Earth dust powered railgun that, at the flick of a switch, turns into a very large two handed greatsword." I said, also with pride.

All I received in response was a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" I kindly responded.

"Nothing. It's just that you weren't kidding about it being fancier." She laughed. "I bet that cost you a pretty penny!"

"Hell, the thing still does when it comes to ammunition. It burns through dust crystals like nothing." I jokingly said, to which she responded by continuing to giggle.

We both slung our weapons back to there resting places, then looked at each other once more.

"So, where are you from?" She asked.

"Vale, actually. What about you?" I asked in return.

"Vacuo." She responded. "So, why did you want to come to Beacon?" She asked.

This was a question I honestly had to think about for a bit. "Well, it has just been something I had always been fascinated in. The word alone, Hunter, always intrigued me when I was young. So I guess it just went from there. What about you?" I responded.

"Well, my mother was a huntress. I guess I just wanted to follow her footsteps." She then stopped herself and giggled once more, which was followed by a small sigh.

"What's up?" I politely questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I'm technically not supposed to be aloud at the school yet." She said, cutely giggling once again.

This sentence seemed to confuse me a bit. "What to you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well...I'm not exactly old enough yet. I'm only 16. I was supposed to wait another year." She said.

"How in the world did you get in then?" I asked.

"I can thank my dad for that one. Apparently he flew all the way to Beacon one day just to convince them to give me a chance, some events transpired and now I'm here." She smiled.

"Well that's kind of odd." I said.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Well, you would think with Beacon being a school of its...hmm...stature, that they wouldn't be susceptible to bending the rules." I said in response.

"Funny...I thought the same thing when my dad first told me I was aloud to go." She lightly smiled.

We then sat there in silence for a few as we waited for something to come up. Our silence was interrupted by a female voice that shot over the airship's intercom.

"Attention all new and returning Beacon Academy students, we are currently twenty minutes away from arrival. Once the airship lands report straight to the Great Hall. That is all." The intercom then fizzled out with a light screech and then fell back to silence. Naomi and I looked at each other.

"Well, twenty minutes and our new lives start." I smiled to Naomi.

"Hmp...I guess so." She giggled, the nervousness beginning to return to her voice.

"You nervous to?" I asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"Yea, just a little bit." She responded.

"I think we'll do just fine here." I politely responded, to which she responded with another smile and giggle.

"You know...I think your the first friend I've had in a while." Naomi blurted out, to which it seemed like that was something that she didn't want to say as her cheeks, almost instantly, became a light red color. I scooted a bit closer to her.

"No need to be embarrassed about that. I'm afraid that I'm in the same boat." I smiled, to which she responded with a sigh of relief.

We then fell back into silence for the rest of the trip. It wasn't long until the airship's intercom fired back on with a light hiss.

"Attention all students. If you look out your nearest bay window you will see Beacon Academy." The intercom then shut off with a screech.

Naomi and I looked at each other and smiled. I stood up to walk to the nearest bay window, but she didn't follow. I turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Don't you wanna see the school?" I asked.

"Umm...your not wrong. Were still in the air though." She stuttered.

I completely forgot about the heights and flying problem. However I didn't want her to miss out on this view. I walked over to her and stuck out my hand.

"I won't let you fall." I jokingly giggled.

She smiled and slowly began to stick out her hand. I grabbed it and slowly pulled her up, I could practically feel her legs shaking as we inched towards the bay window.

"You truly are scared of flying." I smiled.

"P...petrified." She said, her eyes not leaving the ground.

We crept closer to the bay window, and even though we couldn't even see the school yet, the view was amazing. However it was at this moment that I noticed three more airship's come into view. They were equally as large as the airship we were on...if not a bit bigger.

"Wow...that's a lot of students. How big is this school?" I questioned, seemingly to myself as I received no response.

It wasn't long until we made it to the front of the window...and what we saw was absolutely stunning. The school was beautiful in every sort of way. The size was much larger then I had ever imagined, as it seemed to completely dwarf the airships. It was very nice to look at to, and I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought so as ethe crowding students began to emit "Oh's" and "Ah's". I looked down at Naomi.

"Well...what do you think of that." I asked, still gawking at the school.

"It's...beautiful." She responded. "But I'll get a better look once we land." She nervously giggled.

I looked back at her. "Wanna go back to the bench?" I smiled.

"That would be much appreciated." She smiled.

We both shared a laugh as we slowly walked back to the bench. I could feel the airship begin to descend as we sat down.

"We must be landing." I said.

"Thank god!" Naomi yelled out.

I began to laugh, but was interrupted by the sudden halt of the airship's movements, then the firing up of the intercom.

"Attention all old and new students." There was then a sudden pause as all of the students began standing. "Welcome to Beacon."

The intercom then shut off, which was followed by cheers and students walking over to the main exit of the airship. I looked down at Naomi once more.

"Hey Naomi." I asked.

"Yea?" She quickly responded.

"Let's get off this damn thing." I giggled.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hello there. I am extremely sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been dealing with something very personal the past few weeks, and it has bee discouraging me to wright in every form. If I wasn't discouraged then I was having horrible wrighters block. I ended up deleting versions of this chapter a number of times. However, I will try to make sure this never happens again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 2- Beacon Rising

Odin's Point of View

Naomi and I were standing within the ever growing crowd of students as we awaited for the airship's doors to open, and lead us to our new lives. Neither one of us were speaking, but I could tell that we were both practically jumping with excitement and joy on the inside. However, I could also tell that were both extremely nervous as well. We may have been bearing smiles upon our faces, but we were also both shaking something fierce. Once again, however, we weren't the only ones. Some of the students around us even had a look of sickness on there face.

"Well, at least were not the only nervous ones." I said, looking down at Naomi.

"Hmp, yea." She smiled.

Another few minutes of silence went by, the seemingly endless crowd of students growing in the process.

"Ugh!" Naomi grunted. "Why can't they just open the door! I felt the airship come to a stop a few minutes ago!" She yelled, lightly bouncing in place.

"Anxious one, aren't you?" I joked, which just left me with a light punch to the shoulder.

I looked down at her. "Was that really necessary?" I smiled.

"What? Don't tell me that your not extremely nervous and excited right now." She said, proving my earlier thought.

"Well, your not wrong." I responded.

It wasn't much longer until the crowd started to get extremely impatient and noisy. The loudness of the crowd of students was almost unbearable, however I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it as the crowd was like this out of excitement and anxiousness. I looked back down at Naomi.

"If the crowd keeps this noise up, they'll pretty much have to open the doors." I yelled so she could hear me over the growing noise.

"You think they're waiting for the other airships to land?" Naomi yelled in return.

"That's a poss-" I was cut off by the, somehow louder then the crowd, noise of the airships airlock opening to reveal the school.

The crowd began pouring out of the airship and onto the school grounds.

It wasn't long until Naomi and I were outside and admiring our new surroundings. The airship dropped us off around 100 yards away from the school. Where we currently were was a system of landing pads that were suspended in the air by Beacon Academy's Cliffside. The landing pads all connected to a very large walkway, which was littered with well organized and colorful trees, plants, and lamppost, that lead to the schools courtyard. The walkway then lead to Beacon's Great Hall. Everything beyond that was just bits and pieces of the school that was all built up around a very tall building that towered over all the others. Everything consisted of silver, red, and blue colors. To be completely honest, this placed looked to be more of an oversized castle then a school.

"Isn't this place amazing!" I overheard Naomi yell from my side.

"I don't think amazing does it justice." I responded, still gawking at my new surroundings.

We then went back to admiring our new surroundings, walking side by side as we slowly made our way to Beacon's Courtyard. As we got closer to the courtyard I was able to make out some fine details that I couldn't make out from the landing pads, the one catching my eye the most being the large statue directly in the middle of the Courtyard. The statue had two people on it, one male and the other female, each wielding weapons and standing over a creature of Grimm with pride and determination on there faces. It was truly a stunning yet simple landmark, and one that fit this school with perfection. It must have caught Naomi's eyes as well as I noticed her staring at it with even greater focus then I.

"It's a nice piece." I said.

"Indeed." She responded.

Neither one of us had a response after that, which was quiet awkward. We looked at each other and met eyes for a second...then began a collective giggle over the awkwardness of the situation.

"What...Kind...of conversation starter...was that!" She laughed, each pause in her sentence was a mass of laughter.

"And what kind of response was _Indeed_?" I laughed in return, jokingly mocking her voice.

We probably laughed at this for a solid minute until we were cut off by a sudden yell coming from the other side of the courtyard. I couldn't make out what was said, however I could tell that it didn't sound pleasant.

"What was that?" Naomi asked.

"Not sure, didn't exactly sound like a good thing though." I responded.

"Think its worth checking out?" She said.

I went to say something, but was cut off by another ineligible and violent sounding yell.

"Umm...probably wouldn't hurt." I said.

Naomi nodded as we began to walk towards the source of the screams. Neither one of us knew what to expect, but it was best to prepare for the worst.

As we grew closer, we were able to make out some of the things being said. It sounded like arguing...just more aggressive. We were actually fairly close to whatever was going on, however we couldn't see due to a decent sized crowd surrounding the ordeal.

"Think there's any way we can get to the front of the crowd?" Naomi asked.

"Other then pushing everyone out of the way, no." I responded, standing on my toes attempting to get a peak over the crowd.

I still couldn't quite see what was going on, but everything that I could see added up to the perfect formula for a fight, and I had a feeling that a fight in a school like beacon wasn't a normal fight in any sort of way. I continued to stand up on my toes to attempt to see if I was correct.

"Can you see anything?" Naomi said fro my side.

"Nope, crowd's to thick. I think it may be a fight though." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"No, but everything going on kind of adds up." I responded.

"We really should get to the front." She said.

"Agreed, but how?" I asked, looking down at her.

I went to respond, but was interrupted by more yelling, this time it was easy to make out.

"Do you really think that a freak like you belongs here!" A male voice yelled out, followed by the laughter of a few others.

"As of now, yes. But once I'm done with you they'll have no choice but to expel me!" Another male voice yelled in response.

"That didn't sound good at all." Naomi said.

"Think I should just push to the front?" I asked.

I didn't get a verbal response, but more of a _It wouldn't hurt to try_ kind of look.

"Alright then." I said. "Just stay behind me."

I then began to slowly push through the crowd, using my size to my advantage. I hung my armored arm out in front of me as I lightly brushed people aside as unnoticeably as possible. Naomi practically clung to my back as I pushed forward. I could tell that this wasn't appreciated by some members of this crowd, however I was already this far into it...I wasn't planning on turning back.

Luckily, this managed to work. We reached the front of the crowd and began observing the situation.

There were four boys going at it, and it appeared to be a three versus one. The three boys were very average looking huntsmen. There weapons and armor were nothing that caught the eye, consisting of dual swords, a staff, and some sort of trident...however the boy standing on his own was the complete opposite. The main thing that caught my eye was that this boy was a faunus of wolf origins as he sported a large, bushy tail and a pair of wolf ears. Both the ears and tail started in black and faded to a light grey towards the tip. His clothes consisted of a black hoodie, pants, and boots with a white undershirt. He had all black leather armor that covered his forearms and thighs. However his weapon was the most eye catching. They appeared to be a set of mechanized claws that were connected to a set of silver tanks attached to his belt.

"How about you come at us then wolfy?" One of the three boys joked, the other two joining in laughter.

"Or are you afraid of losing?" Another yelled out.

The crowd was starting to chant the simple words of _fight_ over and over, and I could tell that it wouldn't be long until exactly that happened.

I looked back over at the faunus and could almost feel the anger. He had a look of rage in his eyes.

"We need to do something." I said to Naomi.

"Are you crazy? That's not gonna look good for our first day here." She said.

"I know, but this isn't a fair fight. Plus, I always hade discrimination against the faunus." I said.

"Your gonna help whether I do or not then?" She said.

"Afraid so." I responded, putting my hand on EarthShaker.

There was a small pause of thought. "Alright then...I'll help. What's the plan?" She said.

"Well, I was just gonna walk up and stand with him, then go from there. Those boys look like there all talk anyway." I said.

"I guess I'll be behind you then." She said, putting her hand on Silver Divide's handle.

I took a deep breath, then began walking towards the faunus. The crowd almost instantly fell silent, I could feel their eyes switchover to Naomi and I as we approached the faunus, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. However, even over all that, I could especially feel the faunus glaring at Naomi and I. Once we were by his side, we didn't speak. Just stood there in awkward silence, awaiting for someone to do something. Naomi and I looked at each other, then drew our weapons. As we did this I noticed the faunus glance over at the two of us, then giggle as he looked up at the three boys and spoke.

"Well then. How about you three come to us first!" He yelled out, stepping towards the boys. His voice was deep and energetic. I guess he excepted our help.

At first there was no response, but then one of them decided to be brave. "What? You think these two are gonna help you?" He laughed, stepping towards us with a weapon drawn.

Naomi and I looked over at each other, then back to the boys.

"If we weren't going to help then we wouldn't have stepped up." I said as I switched EarthShaker into railgun mode and pointed it at the three boys.

Naomi then stepped forward as well, Opening up Silver Divide as she spun it around herself. "Now then, how about one of you make the first move." She said, all the while the Faunus boy laughing.

The crowd was officially completed silent now as the tension rose. Three versus three...all six of us simply awaiting for someone to make a move...and one of us did...the faunus.

He lunged forward at one of the boys on all fours, striking the boy with the dual swords with enough force to put slash marks on his chest piece. This sent the boy falling to the ground. The fuanus then looked back at us.

"Well? Your turn!" He yelled.

Naomi and I looked at each other, then began started our attack. I took a knee and began opening fire on the boy with the trident as Naomi charged towards the boy with the staff. My railgun blast sent the trident wielder flying backwards, and while he was in mid air I ran towards him with EarthShaker in greatsword form. By the time I reached him he made it back to the ground. I leapt on top of him, and instead of slashing him with my blade, I delivered a swift bash to the pommel on the end of EarthShaker's hilt. I looked up to observe what the fuanus and Naomi were doing, and it seemed they were just finishing up there portions of the fight.

Naomi had the staff wielders weapon trapped in the X of Silver Divide, and it wasn't long until she delivered a final blow by quickly snapping Silver Divide into dual sword mode. She used one blade to keep the staff at bay, and the other to swiftly strike the boy in the stomach, sending him to the ground. I then looked over at the faunus, he was on top of the boy, delivering swipe after swipe with his claws. He eventually stopped swiping, but instead delivered a solid burst of flame onto the boy as he backed away from him. Naomi and I came back to each others sides as we watched this.

"A bit much, don't you think?" Naomi said, looking in concern as the faunus began walking back to us.

"No, as long as he didn't kill the boy." I responded, Naomi didn't seem to fond of this answer as I received a stern look.

The faunus boy reached us the crowd began to disperse. His bushy wolf tail began wagging as he approached us, all the while a smile was across his face.

"Hey! Thanks for helping me out there. I probably could have taken them by myself, but I can't deny some help now and again." He smiled, his tail seeming to speed up.

"Umm, no problem." I said, as I was confused about his sudden change in demeanor and attitude. I could tell Naomi was thinking the same thing.

"Anyway, my names Xion Pyralis. Pleasure to meet you two." He smiled as he extended his hand, his tail now seeming to be at maximum velocity as we shook his hand.

"Well, I'm Odin Longbow." I said.

"Umm...and I'm Naomi Katara." Naomi said, looking over at the three unconscious boys. "Umm...should we help them up at least."

Xion and I then looked over at them as well.

"We probably should before some of the teachers or staff see this." I suggested.

"Nope. They'll be fine. Besides, we gotta get to the Great Hall for the meeting." Xion said.

"None the less, we should at least wake them up." Naomi suggested.

"Ugh! Fine! Just don't expect me to be nice to them after everything they said!" Xion grunted as we all walked over to the three boys.

We each helped the same person we fought with, and not a single one of them spoke a word as we brought them back to their feet. Instead they sloppily ran off as the remaining observing students giggled at their defeat.

"See, wasn't that bad." I joked with Xion.

"Hey, that hurt me to help the enemy!" He shouted, his tail suggested that he was joking around as it began to wag once more.

"Guys, we really should get to the Great Hall. That meeting for first year students probably already started." Naomi said, waving us over as she began running towards the extremely large doors to the Great Hall. Xion and I looked at each other, smiled, and followed her lead towards the Great Hall.

I guess we just made a new friend.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the long await for this chapter guys. I have been stuck in the middle of a house move and have been without internet for some time because of that. Also, my DJ business has been booming recently. However I am glad to get this long awaited chapter out on the same day as RWBY Volume 3. So enjoy my loyal readers!


	7. Chapter 3- The First Night

Odin's Point of View

The interior of the Great Hall was absolutely stunning. It was a very large, open room that matched the schools color scheme and had a lifted stage sitting at the end of the room. On the stage was nothing other than a simple microphone and a blue, translucent, holographic screen that hung above the stage. As I continued to look around I noticed that most of the students must be in here right now, as just about everywhere you stood in the room left you shoulder to shoulder with other students. Naomi, Xion, and I looked at each other.

"Well, you two see anywhere we can stand with less people?" Xion asked, attempting to catch a look over the crowd.

"What's the matter Xion? Not much of a people person?" I smiled.

"Not really." He quickly responded.

"Hmm...that corner over there only has a few people." Naomi spoke up, pointing over at the back right corner of the room.

"That'll work." Xion responded as we all began walking over to the corner.

It wasn't long until we reached the corner of the room. Oddly enough, there were only around ten or so people in this area, one of them oddly eye catching. It seemed to be a girl. She was completely covered in a white cloak, only a pair of white tennis shoes showing under the cloak, and appeared to not be carrying a weapom. She was hiding her face, however I could see that she had shorter hair that seemed to start as black, but then fade to a light blue as it reached the end. The girl seemed to be avoiding contact with other people. She even kept her head down as we walked past her.

"Hey." I said as we stopped in the corner. "You guys get an odd feeling from that girl, or is it just me?"

"Well...She does seem a bit mysterious." Naomi said. "What are your thoughts Xion?"

"Everyone has there reasons to act how they are." Xion said in a serious sounding voice. "I'd just let her be."

"You think we should say hi?" I asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Naomi said.

"Yea, the worst she could really do is tell you no." Xion said.

"Alright then." I said as I began to walk towards the cloaked girl.

However before I could even take a single step closer I was cut off by a sudden, ear-piercing sound of the Great Halls speaker system kicking on. I looked up to the stage, spotting Professor Ozpin standing at the microphone along with what I assumed to be other teachers. He tapped the microphone, cleared his throat, then began to speak.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose...direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He said in a very monotone but serious voice.

He then simply walked off the stage.

"Well...that was...a short speech." Naomi said.

"It seems like he's said it a number of times as well." Xion added in.

"Say what you want, it was a pretty good one none the less." I said. "Now, where was...umm." I said as I looked around for the cloaked girl.

"Umm...where did she go?" Naomi said.

"Not completely sure." Xion said.

"But, she was just right there!" I shouted, looking around the room for the girl.

"You think she overheard us talking about her and walked away?" Naomi questioned.

"I hope not." I responded.

"Why's that?" Xion asked.

"I'm really not sure. Something about her...I just wanted to say hi." I said.

"Well, your gonna have to find her later Odin. Now be quite, Glynda is about to speak." Naomi said, her eyes seeming to light up as the teacher Naomi called 'Glynda' walked up to the microphone.

"Attention all first year students. It is probably obvious to you that none of you have been assigned dorms yet. This is normal, as you will not receive a dorm until you pass initiation tomorrow morning at 9 AM at the south end of the school grounds. Until then, you will all be resting here in the schools Great Hall. You have the remainder of the day to do as you wish. See you all tomorrow morning." She said, her voice very stern and solid.

The Main Hall's speakers then made a light hissing noise as they all powered down, all of the teachers walking away from the stage, and back into the schools interior. I immediately began looking for the cloaked girl once more, but she seemed to be no where to be found.

"Are you still trying to find that girl?" Xion asked.

"Yea, you two mind helping me?" I frustratingly asked.

"Sure...but why are you so interested in this girl." Naomi asked.

"I'm honestly not sure...There's just something about her." I repeated. "Do you two not think so?" I asked.

"Well...she seemed a bit odd. But like I said before. People have..." Xion was cut off.

"There reasons." I female voice said from behind us, completely cutting off Xion.

We all turned to see the cloaked girl, however now her hood was down to only reveal her face. She had very pale skin, along with very light, crystal like blue eyes. Her voice sounded very polite and regal.

"What do you three want of me?" She continued.

"Umm...what do you mean?" Naomi responded.

"I could hear you three talking about me the entire time. What exactly do you want?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back as she waited for an answer.

"Well...umm...you just seemed, I don't know...different. In a good way!" I said, blushing slightly at my choice of words.

"Hmm...and why is that?" She questioned.

"I'm not to sure. I just wanted to say hi." I said, I could feel myself beginning to get nervous.

"Is that all?" She said.

"Umm...yea." I sloppily responded.

"Well then, hello to you as well." She responded, then turned around and began walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What is it?" She responded, not turning back around to face the three of us.

"Well...what's your name?" I politely asked.

At first I didn't receive a response, but instead it seemed that the girl stopped to think...or more debate.

"Yeyrah. Yeyrah Delana." She responded, then proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall.

The three of us stood in silence for a short moment, but it wasn't long until we began to speak to one another again.

"Well, did you get what you wanted Odin?" Xion joked, tapping my shoulder.

"Umm...yes and no." I said.

"What else did you want to know?" Naomi asked.

"Again...I'm really not sure." I responded.

"Well, you got her name at least. Who knows, maybe you'll see her again." Xion said.

"Yea, we have four years here at Beacon!" Naomi giggled.

"Yea...yea, your right." I laughed, putting my hand on the back of my head. "So, where do you guys think we should sleep for the night?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, Glynda said that we'll be sleeping in the Great Hall if your a first year student. So I guess right here." Naomi suggested.

"Sounds fine by me!" Xion said, stretching out his arms. "I guess it is starting to get late."

"Yea, I suppose we should be changing into some pajamas then." Naomi said.

"Sure. So we all meet back here?" I asked.

"Yep, this exact spot." Naomi smiled.

"Alright then." See you all back here.

We all then walked in separate directions as we went to a more private location to get changed.

* * *

10 minutes later.

I was walking back over to our agreed meeting spot, my clothes, armor, and weapon resting neatly in my arms. I could see that Xion beat me back, but Naomi was no where to be found. I walked up to Xion and sat on the floor next to him. He was now wearing just a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His original outfit and his claw gauntlets were sitting in a pile next to him. I sat my clothes and armor at my side, then leaned EarthShaker up against the wall.

"So I take it Naomi is still getting changed?" I asked.

"Well she's not here, so probably." He smugly responded to my obvious question.

It then fell silent for a few seconds, I guess I needed to make conversation.

"So Xion, what's its name?" I asked.

"What?" He confusingly responded.

"Umm...your weapon. What's its name?" I asked again.

"Oh!" He laughed, his tail beginning to comically wag. "That's Ashbringer. You've already seen what they can do. What's yours called?"

"EarthShaker." I happily responded. "You've pretty much seen what it does as well." I said.

"Yea...thanks for that by the way." He said, his tail picking up pace.

"Ha, don't mention it." I responded.

Xion and I then sat there far a little while longer, however it wasn't long until I saw Naomi approaching from the distance...and I got to say...she looked adorable in her current attire. She was now wearing, surprisingly judging from her previous street oriented clothing, a light green night gown the draped just to her shins. The gown was almost the same color as her eyes. Her black, dark blue streaked ponytail was also no longer in a ponytail now, but instead draped behind her, seeming to fall just past the middle of her back. Personally, I thought it looked better on her like that.

I guess I was staring at Naomi a bit to intently, as it wasn't long until I caught a light punch to the shoulder by Xion.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were gawking at Naomi pretty hard there Odin. Se something you like?" He laughed.

"Shut up Xion." I responded, however I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

Naomi then walked over beside us, lying her clothes in a pile next to ours and leaning her enormous scissors up against the wall next to EarthShaker.

"What's so funny you two?" She smiled.

"Uh...it's nothing." I responded, to which Xion rolled his eyes to.

"You sure? You two seemed to be laughing pretty hard just now." Naomi responded, sitting on the floor next to Xion and I.

"It was nothing Naomi..." Xion said. "It's just that Odin was staring you down something fierce when you were walking over." He laughed.

"Shut it Xion!" I yelled, playfully but seriously pushing him over to the ground.

"Is that so Odin?" Naomi smiled.

"Uh...well...kind of." I blushed.

Naomi responded by lightly giggling. "Well, I'm flattered." She giggled, which embarrassed me all the way to the core.

Xion was now practically rolling on the floor laughing.

"Come on guys. Lets just get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I said, attempting to change this embarrassing subject.

They both continued to giggle for a few more seconds, but they soon calmed down.

"Yea, your right. It's probably for the better if we get to sleep now." Naomi said.

"Alright. Alright. You two are probably right. See you two in the morning." Xion said, lying back onto his pile of clothes like a pillow.

"Well, night guys." Naomi said, also lying back on the floor.

"Night." I said, lying back as well.

It wasn't long until all three of us drifted into a deep sleep. Guess our time at Beacon truly starts tomorrow.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

Well, I tried to get this chapter out quicker then usual. Please leave comments. All constructive criticism is happily accepted.


	8. Chapter 4- Initiation day Part 1

Odin's Point of View

* * *

The next morning.

It seemed that we were all awoken by the familiar ringing sound of the Great Hall's speakers kicking on for an announcement, the same female voice began to speak over the static ridden speakers.

"Attention all first year students, in exactly one hour you must report to the south Cliffside of the school for initiation. Bring all of your normal combat gear. If you fail to make it to initiation, you will not be allowed to attend this school. That is all." The speaker then shut off with a click.

I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight peaking in through the Great Halls multiple windows. I began looking around, noticing that the room was much more full then it was the night before. I guess more students came in as the night went by. I looked down at Naomi and Xion, who both still lying in there makeshift beds, however they were both still awake...or at least waking up.

Xion was the first of the two to rise up, stretching his arms out as wide as he could possibly make them as he let out a noise that was an odd mix of a snarl and a yawn. As he lowered his arms he began to slowly look around, his eyes stopping on me as he panned across the room.

"This room got pretty full." He said, his voice sounding groggy and slow on account of him still being sleepy.

"Yep, I thought the same thing." I responded, my voice not sounding to different.

"So, what was the announcement about?" He asked.

"We have about an hour to get to the South Cliffside for initiation. We should probably start getting ready." I suggest as I stand up, helping Xion up in the process.

"Yea, your right." He said as he began to gather his things from the ground. "Who's gonna get her up?" He asked, pointing down at the still sleeping Naomi.

"I'll get her. You go ahead and get ready." I said.

"You sure?" He quickly responded.

"Yea, it's fine dude." I said.

I didn't get a verbal response, but instead a simple nod of agreement as he began to walk over towards the room we had changed in the night before.

I kneeled down next to Naomi, immediately noticing that she was completely asleep. I took a nervous breath, then tapped her shoulder a few times, receiving a small, groggy moan in response.

"Come on Naomi, we only have about an hour to get to initiation." I said, this time slightly shaking her by her shoulder.

Her eyes slowly opened, eventually meeting mine.

"Come on sleepy head. We need to get ready." I giggled, going back to a standing position.

Naomi slowly sat up, her movement seemed to be stunned by her pace. She let out a small yawn, something I giggled at as it was fairly adorable. She then stuck her arm out in my direction.

"What?" I smiled, knowing the answer.

"Help me up." She slurred.

"Not a morning person I take it?" I asked as I grabbed her hand, pulling her up from the ground. She was very light, something I wasn't surprised about.

"Not...really." She yawned as she stumbled to her feet.

"Well...you better wake up a bit quicker then that. Don't wanna be tired for initiation." I said as I began gathering my things.

She didn't respond, but instead started looking around.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Umm...where's Xion?" She asked.

"He's getting ready. Something we should probably be doing." I said.

I got a stern look in return.

"Alright then, meet me back here." She said as she began gathering her stuff as well.

I then started walking towards the changing room, bumping into the now battle ready Xion on the way there.

"Hey, wait for us." I said.

"Got it." He simply responded as he walked over to the corner we slept in.

* * *

10 minutes later.

I walked out of the charging room, my normal clothes, armor, and weapon now ready for combat. As I walked back over to the corner I caught myself seeing if I could find the cloaked girl who called herself 'Yeyrah', but I didn't have any luck. I looked forward, seeing only Xion standing at our corner. I noticed he had a peculiar look on his face as I approached him, a look of thinking.

"What's that face for?" I asked him once I got within talking range.

He released a small chuckle under his breath. "It's nothing." He said, crossing his arms...something that seemed like it would be hard to do as Ashbringer seemed like it would have made that a hassle.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked, smiling at the same time.

"You really wanna know?" He said, his tail slowly beginning to wag.

"What do you think?" I responded, giving him a sly look.

"Alright then..." He paused. "So...is there a reason...that...umm..." He kept pausing, sounding nervous all along the way.

"Come on dude...spit it out." I said.

"Well...is there a reason you took suck a liking to Naomi?" He blurted out.

This caught me off guard. It wasn't like I wasn't sure what he was implying, as I definitely did, but it was more that I didn't know how to respond. I honestly wasn't sure why I felt that I needed to approach Naomi yesterday on the airship, something just told me I should. However as I was thinking, Xion asked another question...this one hitting with a bit more force.

"Do you like her?" He asked, his voice having a sly and now quiet tone to it.

I was now at a loss, and I could tell that my face gave that away. However, I knew the answer to his question...yes.

"You do, don't you?" He giggled. "Maybe I should tell her for you?" He said.

This made me angry. I took a step towards him, pointing a finger at him in the process. "Look Xion...I'm not gonna lie. I will admit that I have taken a liking to Naomi, alright. However, if you tell her this then I will bisect all your belongings with EarthShaker." I threatened, but in more of a friendly, begging way.

"Why don't you want me to tell her?" He asked.

This was another thing I felt was hard to say, but I guess I was to deep in the hole now to not tell him. "Because...Because I want to tell her myself, just not now. It's to early." I sighed.

I expected more of a mocking response, but I instead received something rather relieving. "Alright. I understand." He responded, his voice sounding honest and sincere.

I let out a small sigh. "Thank you." I said, shaking his metallic, clawed hand.

We then had a break of silence as we waited for Naomi to return. It seemed like time simply flew as we waited. I began scanning the room again, this time noticing all the first year students walking outside of the Great Hall. I observed there weapons as they walked out, seeing if I could catch anything out of the ordinary, but nothing really caught my attention. However, I noticed the speakers kick back on. I looked up, as if to look at the speakers.

"Attention all first year students. You now only have thirty minutes to report to the South Cliffside. That is all." The speaker's then shut off once again.

I went to look at Xion, but instead noticed Naomi quickly approaching towards us in a light jog. She was now in her combat clothes, her pair of scissors strung across her back. She smiled as she ran next to Xion and I.

"Well, let's get going!" She smiled, her voice now very alive and exciting instead of her slow and groggy sleeping voice.

Xion and I looked over at each other, then nodded.

"Let's get going then!" We both almost simultaneously said as the three of us bolted out the Great Hall's large doors.

* * *

20 minutes later.

We approached the school's South Cliffside, the three of us not only highly nervous, but very excited as we approached the Cliffside. The first thing I noticed was all of the students gathered around, there was easily about sixty students, and every single one of them standing around Professor Ozpin and Glynda GoodWitch. The three of us walked over to the edge of the Cliffside, looking out into the forest that laid beyond.

It was a seemingly very beautiful place, the trees consisting of very bright reds and yellows. A very large mountain rested on the opposite end of the Cliffside. I looked over at Naomi.

"Well...in there lies our future." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Hey, don't make me nervous." She responded, slowly looking down at the Cliffside...freezing at the sight.

"Hey, why did you decide to look if your afraid of heights." I asked.

"Umm...yea...move me away from here...please." She said, her voice slightly trembling as she stared down the steep Cliffside.

I giggled as I pulled her back from the Cliffside, turning around to face the school. However, I noticed something when we faced the other way. There was a series of grey squares lying across the ground, each one roughly a foot apart from the other.

"What do you think those are for?" Xion asked.

"Not sure...but I bet were gonna find out." I responded.

It was at this time when Professor Ozpin began speaking up, all of the surrounding students immediately silencing as he began to speak.

"Welcome all first years. We will now be beginning you initiation process. Before we proceed, everyone please stand on one of the squares." He said, nodding towards the squares we were previously, and still are, curious about. However, the three of us, along with all the other students, went over and stood on a square.

"Alright then, now that we are all situated, I will explain what your task will be once you enter the forest." He then cleared his throat. "Once you enter the forest, your first task will be to find a partner. However, you do not pick your partner. The first person you make eye contact with will not only be your partner for the initiation, but for your remaining time at Beacon Academy." He said, receiving a mixture of various responses from the crowd. "Once you find your partner, you must find a classified location in the forest then will hold a number of relics and chose one. Then you must bring your chosen relic back here. That is all." He said, making it sound like a simple task.

"Is there any questions?" Glynda added in.

"Yes. How exactly will we be getting to the forest?" A student about ten spots down from Xion, Naomi, and I asked. Something I was surprised didn't pop into my mind.

"Good question." Ozpin said. "Those squares you are standing on will be launching you into the forest...you must use your own landing strategy." He said, once again receiving a large mixture of responses.

"Now, if that is all the questions. We will be beginning the launching...now." Glynda said as she pressed a button on her holographic tablet, nearly immediately beginning to launch the students on the far end of the line into the forest.

I looked over at Naomi and Xion, each one having two separate looks on there faces. Xion had a face of determination as his tail quickly wagged behind him. Whereas Naomi had a look of fear...and I had a feeling I knew why.

"Hey, your gonna be fine." I calmly said as our turn to be launched quickly approached.

She didn't verbally respond, but instead gave me a small smile as Xion's Launchpad began to make a noise, then launching him into the air. Naomi quickly looked back over at me as her Launchpad began making the same noise. I smiled at her and nodded once more right before she was sent into the air. Then my Launchpad began making the same noise as well. Time seemed to slow as I felt the pad lift me into the air, propelling me into the forest along with the other students. Now I had a new problem...landing.

I drew EarthShaker from my back, almost immediately noticing that I was quickly approaching the tree line of the forest. I switched EarthShaker into railgun form, then pointed it at a very large tree in my way, then shot a fully charged round into the tree. The blast not only slightly knocking reducing my speed from recoil, but it also completely demolished the tree in my way. However, I was still going a bit to fast to have a successful landing, and there was still way to many trees in my way. I switched EarthShaker into its greatsword mode, then stuck it in front of me as I braced for impact. The sword then began to smash through the thick trees, each tree slowing me down that much more. Once I reached an acceptable, and manageable, speed, I stabbed EarthShaker into the next tree, sliding down it until I reached the ground.

Once I hit the ground I took a moment to catch my breath, then began walking through the forest with one though in mind.

I need to find Naomi.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I am glad that I got this chapter out quick to you guys. Please leave comments. All constructive criticism is happily accepted.


	9. Chapter 5- Initiation Day Part 2

Odin's Point of View.

The Emerald Forest was a place to behold. It was very scenic, consisting of large red-leaf trees, large mountains, and ancient structures. However it also had a very eerie feeling to it. Everything was very quite, the only sounds I have heard so far was the rustling off trees and bushes in the wind along with my own footsteps. I knew this place was infested with the Creatures of Grimm, which made it that much weirder that I haven't at least heard distant noises of combat. All this being said, I still felt very on edge. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if there were eyes on me at this exact moment. I constantly found myself looking behind me. I knew that there wasn't anything there, but something still didn't feel right.

I only had two thoughts on my mind: Find Naomi, then the relics. Preferably in that order. I guess the first step to that would be to keep moving. Then again, I didn't know where I was moving to. This forest was huge, and we didn't exactly receive a map during what little briefing we had. The more I thought about it, the more I would like to at least hear some combat in the distance. That way I had a place to start looking for Naomi.

However my hopes for such an event proved to be futile, as the only noise that could be heard were the same forest winds and my heavy footsteps. I still had the feeling that I was being watched, but every time I turned around I was just greeted by more trees and bushes. I would be lying if I said I was happy about that though, as I truly wanted there to be something there when I turned around, be it Creatures of Grimm or another student. Even with there never being anything there, every time I went to turn around made me more nervous than the previous. It was a truly spooking feeling that kept me on edge. I decided to keep EarthShaker drawn, leaving it resting on my shoulder by the blade and the hilt resting tightly in my hand.

Lots of time passed as I walked through the forest, however I came to a point where I needed to sit down to think of a plan as I have yet to hear any combat. I found a larger sized rock that seemed to be a good candidate for a seat. I walked over and plopped myself down, then began to look around for the best route to take. However, my thoughts were stopped by a single, out of the ordinary noise that came from my far right. It sounded like something of a cracking noise, which was then followed by a low toned growl. I quickly rose up and began to cautiously approach the area the noise came from.

As I got closer to the source of the noise I noticed a large, black and white blob through the tree line. I couldn't quite make out what it was, however it wasn't moving, so I decided to investigate. However as I approached the blob, I was shocked at what I saw.

A medium sized Ursa lied upon the ground, defeated. I have never seen an Ursa up close, so this was a fairly new experience for me. It was fairly large, maybe standing around six feet tall if it were to be on all fours. It had completely black fur with bone like spikes and plating scattered in what appeared to be essential parts of it's body. However something on it didn't belong...a wound. It appeared to be a stab wound, and a very deep on at that. It was also very long, the wound possibly being a foot in length at the entrance. This was roughly the size of Naomi's scissors, so I naturally got excited upon seeing this.

I quickly stood and began to search around for a culprit, however I had no luck. I began to continue walking through the forest, but I was stopped by a rustling behind one of the larger bushes. I drew EarthShaker to a ready position, then slowly began to approach. My heart began racing as I got closer, as the rustling didn't occur again. Once I was up on the bush, I switched EarthShaker into railgun form, then began to push aside the brush with its barrel. I was greeted with something very unpleasant.

As I pushed the brush aside I was greeted by tow red eyes staring me down from the other side...another Ursa. I began backing up as fast as I could, charging up EarthShaker in the process. The Ursa made it about 10 feet from the bush before it was met with a full charged shot directly to its forehead. It recoiled back and let out a menacing snarl as it attempted to recover. However by the time it managed to realize what happened I was already charging towards it with EarthShaker in greatsword form. As I got within slashing distance of the Ursa it attempted to land a swipe on me, but I managed a dodge by sliding just under the swipe. I delivered a swift slash to the knee on its back right leg, severing it as my blade came out the other side. The Ursa let out a painful sounding growl as it fell to the ground. It wasn't able to stand anymore, but that didn't stop it from attempting to attack. It began to drag itself towards me, all the while it was letting out growls of pain. I almost felt bad for it, however this was the kind of stuff I was going to have to deal with if I planned on going to school here.

The Ursa was no longer in any condition to fight, so I decided to go ahead and end this battle. I walked up to the defeated Ursa, then plunged EarthShaker into its throat. It let out on final breath as I pulled the blade out.

Now that that was over I needed to get to the current task at hand: find Naomi. I suspected that she was the one who killed the first Ursa, as the entrance wound seemed to match her scissors perfectly. Now I just needed to decide which way to go from here, and it wasn't long until I received a hint.

I female sounding scream emitted from the distance, this time off to me left. I couldn't tell if it was Naomi's or not, however it was female, and it definitely sounded like whoever it was, was in trouble. Even if it wasn't Naomi, the least I could do is help out. I would just have to try my best to not make eye contact.

I began to make my way even deeper into the forest, this time following the sudden sounds of screams, growls, and overall noises of combat. These noises grew louder as I came closer, however I was never able to actually see what was going on. However once I felt like I should be directly on top of the sounds, they stopped. As I broke free of the thick tree line I came across something that almost didn't fit in the surrounding area. it was a very steep cliff, or something more of a crater. The crater was easily around sixty feet deep, and stretching maybe fifty yards in diameter. As i looked down inside I noticed a small pack of Grimm, however there was no sign of another student. This was odd as this seemed to be the source of the previous noises I was hearing just a moment ago. As I further inspected the crater, I noticed that most of the Grimm inside just consisted of smaller smaller beowolfs that appeared to be led by a single, much bigger one. I wanted to just walk away, however something kept drawing me towards the crater. I wasn't completely sure why, i just felt that I needed to further investigate the area. I guess my mind was made up.

I began to slowly lower myself into the crater, trying m absolute hardest to not draw the attention of the beowolf pack that was no more than fifty feet below me. However I kept EarthShaker in railgun form, never letting the creatures out of my sight. I knew that these things had incredible senses of smell and hearing, so I was very surprised that I haven't been spotted yet. It wasn't long until I managed to touch the bottom of the crater, somehow I still managed to stay unseen. I was honestly expecting to engage in combat already, so I was currently very shocked.

I began to slowly move around the crater, sticking to the few bushes and trees that were scattered throughout the edges. There were moments when I was within ten feet of a beowolf, however it still didn't sense me. I was truly confused now. Not only was there no signs of combat that I obviously heard, but the creatures in the area seemed to have almost no senses. I guess I came in here for nothing.

I decided to leave the crater behind, slowly attempting to make my way back to the side of the crater I arrived in. However my luck of remaining undetected seemed to come undone as I stumbled across a sleeping beowolf, tripping over its back leg as I was backing up.

"Shit." I said to myself as I landed flat on my back, the beowolf slowly rising up from its slumber.

I knew I was on for it now. The beowolf was slowly creeping towards me, letting out a small batch of sniffs and light snarls as it inched closer. I managed to get my back up against a tree, then pointed EarthShaker at the beowolf. I knew that I was already spotted, and that the other beowolves would soon be alerted anyway...so I guess I should throw the first punch.

I began to charge up EarthShaker, the beowolf tilting its head at the sound of it charging up. Within mere seconds the gun went off, sending the beowolf flying back with tremendous force...an instant kill. I quickly rose to my feet, then began scanning my surroundings. However it seemed that I was to late. The beowolves came in both numbers and force. What was originally five turned into ten, then ten into fifteen. I was extremely outnumbered at this point, however I didn't doubt my skills. I switched EarthShaker into greatsword mode, then just watched as the large pack of beowolves began to surround me However the alpha stayed in the back, leaving me only having to deal with the small ones...mere cannon fodder.

I stood my ground waiting for one of the beowolves to make the first move. They just pranced around me on all fours, almost like they were observing me. I guess I needed to make the first move once again. I decided to break out one of my more special moves, and one I appropriately named: Earthquake.

Earthquake was a move I discovered with EarthShaker when it was still in its prototype stage. Earthquake is a move that involves completely overcharging the chambered dust crystal to a point were its about to explode, then right before it explodes you fire the round into the ground, causing it to detonate directly under you. This will then cause the surrounding area to shake with tremendous force, and will usually momentarily disable any surrounding adversaries. However all of this comes at the cost of an entire dust crystal, so this move is fairly expensive to perform, and causes you to not only have to reload the weapon, but also gives you a ridiculous cool down time of ten minutes...However I don't think I had a choice at this moment.

I began to charge up EarthShaker to the required time: a whopping fifteen seconds. EarthShaker began to let a very loud charging noise as it grew closer to its charging capacity, a very dark green light emitted from the barrel that grew bigger and brighter with every extra second it charged. Once the weapon was at it's peak, I stabbed it into the ground under me, firing the round into the ground with devastating force.

I pulled EarthShaker out of the ground, then listened as the fired round travelled deep into the Earth. I could feel it under my feet...and everything around me was about to feel it even more.

Once the round stopped underground, it detonated, sending off a massive shockwave throughout the ground all around me...the attack was successful. All of the surrounding beowolves stumbled to the ground, leaving every single one of them vulnerable. I switched the overheated EarthShaker into greatsword form, then began to launch my strikes. I quickly ran over to each grounded beowolf, delivering swift, but lethal, slashes as I passed by them. I eventually reached the alpha, however it dodged my strike with speed that I have never seen before.

I took a step back as the alpha rose on all fours, letting out an ear-piercing howl as it charged towards me with the same speed from before. It went to block its swipe with EarthShaker, but I was to slow, catching the swipe on my arm.

I let out a small noise of pain as I brought the still overheated EarthShaker back to a ready stance. I knew I couldn't beat this thing in speed, however outsmarting it might be a possibility. I began to look around for a plan, but I was cut off by another speedy attack from the alpha. It swiped at me once more, this time landing a hit on my chest piece. I fell to the ground almost instantly...it was to fast for me, I couldn't keep up. I went to rise to my feet, but was slashed back down by the alpha. I felt as if it was just toying with me now, but I couldn't do anything about it. I guess this was what I deserved for killing all of its smaller friends.

So I just lied there, playing dead hoping the alpha would simply walk off...the only thing keeping me alive at the time was my stronger than usual aura. However my shear luck managed to pay off once again, as the alpha did exactly what I hoped and began walking off. I took this time and slowly rose back to my feet, however I noticed that I was in a very uncomfortable amount of pain. Nonetheless, I still needed to use what strength I currently had to escape.

I was practically dragging EarthShaker behind me as I attempted to creep out of the crater, but my efforts were futile as the alpha began to charge in for another attack. I shakily brought EarthShaker up to defend myself, but I could tell that it was going to do no good. I braced for the attack, then just waited...for nothing.

I heard the same unknown cracking noise I heard earlier come from one of the trees in the crater, I quickly looked up in the tree to see a very familiar, white cloaked girl standing upon one of the branches: It was Yeyrah.

She jumped down from the tree, landing directly in front if the alpha. Her entire right arm was completely covered in something that appeared to look like Ice. I watched as the Ice-like substance on her arm began forming into a blade that came off her forearm. The blade was about three feet long, and maybe a foot in width. However the blade curved into a point as it reached the front. I wasn't exactly sure how she managed to do this, as I never saw her carrying a weapon when we were in the Great Hall last night.

I watched as she defeated the alpha with ease. She seemed to match its speed, or possibly be even faster at times. It wasn't long until she had the beast overpowered, and soon defeated. She jumped off from the creatures back, leaving it lye on the ground behind her. I painfully walked towards her to thank her, but then remembered that the first person I made eye contact with was going to be my team member for the rest of my school years. I panicked as I wanted Naomi to be the first person I locked eyes with, so I quickly turned around, my back facing Yeyrah.

"What? Are you scared or something?" She said, her voice remaining in that calm and regal sound from the night before.

"No...it's just that...I...umm." I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

"You wanted Naomi to be the first person you saw, right?" I unexpectedly heard her say, this time sounding closer to me.

This caught me off guard.

"How do you know that?" I asked, my voice having a hint of curiosity and nervousness in it.

"Just a hunch. Your out of luck though, she already ran into that Xion fellow. Sorry." She said, sounding very sincere towards the end of her words.

Upon hearing this I had a feeling of disappointment come across me, however I was happy that it was Xion and not someone else. I slowly turned to face Yeyrah, but still avoided looking into her eyes.

"Well...thanks then." I said, still keeping my head to the ground.

"Sorry you couldn't meet her first Odin." She said. "But...umm...do you still require a partner?" She unexpectedly asked.

I wasn't sure what to say at this point, as I was very surprised that she asked to be partners. However she was the only other person I remotely knew in this entire school, so I decided to make a decision.

"Hey Yeyrah." I subtlety asked.

"Yes Odin?" She responded.

I slowly looked up at her, locking our eyes. "You think you could help me out with these wounds then?" I asked, catching her off guard as I fell to my knees.

"Odin?!" She lightly yelled out, jogging over to me as the Ice-like arm blade quickly disintegrated into thin air.

She came over and kneeled beside me. "That alpha gave you quite a beating, didn't it?" She asked.

"Yea...I don't suppose you have anything for this?" I asked, pain scrambling throughout my voice.

"Well...I actually have just the right thing...but I'm gonna need to remove this cloak." She said.

"Umm...what does the cloak have to do with healing wounds?" I asked, thinking that she was just gonna use it as a temporary bandage until my aura kicked in.

It was at this moment when Yeyrah began to undo a few straps on her bright white cloak, causing it to fall off behind her, revealing something that was a very large shock to me...She was a faunus.

I watched as a pair of very large, blue-hues, reptilian like wings unfolded from her back. They were very large, I was actually surprised that she managed to keep them hidden using nothing but a large cloak.

"Well that's...unexpected." I said as she laid her hand over my chest, this was when I noticed a very expensive looking bracelet on her arm that was imbedded with an Ice dust crystal. I guess that was how she summoned up that weapon.

"Umm...what are you doing?" I curiously asked.

"Just hold still." She said as she closed her eyes, then becoming completely silent.

I decided not to talk, but instead watch. It came to my surprise as her hand began to glow with a light blue light, eventually getting to the point where it was to bright to look at. However the brighter the light got, the better I felt. I was very confused as to what was going on, but then it clicked: This was her semblance. She could heal injuries.

The light emitting from her hand disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I then looked up at her.

"So, not only are you a Faunus, but you also have the ability to heal?" I asked.

"Your correct..." She paused, then began blushing.

'What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...I usually don't show the wings to people. I like to keep them hidden." She said in a soft tone.

"Then why show me?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure why, but my semblance won't work if my wings are covered up. It's very odd, I never understood it myself." She said as she began sliding her cloak back on.

I could tell this was an awkward subject for her, and that she really didn't like showing the wings to people.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I said, catching her attention.

"Now, what do you say we go find those relics?" I said.

Yeyrah's face lit up with excitement as I said this, she sent me a nod and a smile.

"Lets." She responded.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy!

I also wanted to give a quick peek at the next chapter and say that it will be taking place in Naomi's point of view, so have fun with that once its out!

Please leave comments. All constructive criticism is happily excepted!


	10. Chapter 6- Initiation Day Part 3

Naomi's Point of View.

As I observed Odin's subtle nod, I felt a small glimmer of warmth sweep throughout my body, however it was easily replaced by a cold, nervous feeling as I felt the gears under my launcher begin to turn. Before I could give a proper response back to Odin, I was launched into the air with the rest of the students. This replaced that cold feeling with an even more frigid one. I wanted to say I was sweating from the nervousness, but the massive amount of wind that I was seemingly cutting through made it difficult to tell.

I ended up getting so caught up in my fear of heights that I was at least half way to the ground when I finally managed to get myself back together...in a way. I began to steady myself out in the air, attempting to focus as I rapidly searched for a place to land. However it seemed that everything was moving to fast, making me unable to focus on the current major task of safely landing.

I was easily around seven seconds away from a very painful meeting with the side of a tree when I remembered something very important that could help me out of this dangerous situation...my semblance.

My semblance was a rare one; The ability to slow time. Now this may seem like a very powerful ability, but it has its drawbacks. For one, I can only use this semblance for around a total of five seconds until it begins to drain me of any type of energy I have, making it very dangerous if I use it at the wrong time. However five seconds in real time feels more like twenty seconds in slowed time, so that much extra time to concentrate can prove to be a major perk.

Just as quick as the thought of my semblance came to mind, I began to activate it, watching as the entire world around me began to slow itself. I then began to look around at my surroundings, this time almost immediately noticing that the tree I was originally worried about colliding with was my best bet of landing safely. However the tree was not what I was wanting to land on, as it was not big enough to withstand me landing on it at this speed. What I was focused on was the large pond of red hued water that was off to the right of the tree. I could use the tree's rather large branches to change my direction towards the water. Sure, I was going to get a bit wet...but that was far better than a face first impact with the trees.

I used the remainder of time I had of my semblance to position Silver Divides handle to loop around my selected branch, then went back into real time. I looked around as the world caught up with me, closing my eyes as my speed went back to its original velocity.

I squinted my eyes out of fear as Silver Divides handle looped around the branch, successfully curving me towards my desired location of the red pond. As I rapidly approached the body of water I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then waited for myself to become submerged in the liquid. The feeling came a bit sooner than I wanted, and I could tell that I was unscathed from the landing. I opened my eyes under the water and then began to swim towards the small glimmer of dim sunlight that signaled the surface, eventually breaching the surface and taking a deep breath of relief as I began swimming to the near shore. I eventually reached land and pulled myself out of the cold pond water, almost regretting my decision as I realized that the water was way colder than my body originally told me. I wrapped my arms around myself as I placed Silver Divide back in its resting place, then noticed that I began to shiver as I breeze went by.

"Alright...new goal. Find warmth." I quietly said to myself as I frantically rubbed my hands together, beginning to walk deeper into the forest.

The forest was a very beautiful place, the crimson hued fauna and large trees gave it a sort of elegance. Then again I should try my best to not get comfortable, as it is said that anything non-human in this deceiving place was supposedly out to kill me. Giving me all the better reason to find warmth so I can focus on my main subject on finding warmth.

Truth be told, I really wanted Odin as my partner. At least then I would have a friend to help me out in this situation. I could settle for Xion as well, he seemed nice. But in the end, I wanted to find Odin...there was just something about him that made me feel safe and warm inside.

This gave me even more of a reason to find warmth, that way I can actually focus on finding someone. However as I slowly trudged through the forest, I overheard I rather odd sound come from one of the larger bushes off to my right. I wanted to investigate, but something deep inside was telling me not to. I began to continue walking, but was cut off by the same noise, this time it was a bit louder than the last. I stopped in place and deeply stared at the bush, watching for something to move or at least see if the noise would occur again.

But this time there was nothing. Nothing moved. No noises. Just the silence of the forest, something that proved to emit an odd, eerie feeling. I began looking around...something was definitely off about the current situation. Was someone else here? Was I being watched? Other questions like that echoed throughout my mind, all to be interrupted by a different sound coming from the same large bush from earlier. However this time I was able to make out the noise to be a very particular snarl...a beowolf...or perhaps beowolves.

I slowly started backing up as I watched the medium sized pack of beowolves creep out of the thick of the forest, almost immediately noticing that I was now surrounded. I slowly drew Silver Divide from my back, causing me to draw even more attention from the vile creatures. However I could tell that my movement was far slower than usual due to the fact that I was still dripping with cold pond water, and the fact that the cold breeze of the forest seemed to make that far worse. I had a feeling that the beowolves didn't care about this hindrance though, and I had a worse feeling that this wasn't going to end well for me.

I managed to get Silver Divide from my back, but by the time I did that the creatures were already within slashing distance. All I had to do was wait for one of them to attack...and then just hope I get lucky. However no attack came. Just an awkward stare off with a group of beowolves. I began to slowly move my head, attempting to see if there was a reason for the lack of being mauled right about now...but there was nothing out of the ordinary. I could feel myself shaking for more than one reason now.

I grasped Silver Divide's handle as tightly as my body would let me, then just watched as the Creatures closed in. I guess I needed to make the first move if I wanted this to go anywhere.

I quickly opened up the blade of Silver Divide, slid it around the waist of the closest beowolf, then closed them. The upper half of the creature fell to the ground, the lower half soon following. Upon exiting the creature, I noticed the others recoil back...like they were scared. This was odd...creatures of Grimm don't behave like this. They're suppose to attack on sight, not just observe and watch. I was not scared anymore, but instead confused. I slowly brought Silver Divide back to a resting state, then watched as the creatures slowly backed away. The forest was silent once more, the only noise were the footsteps of the slowly retreating Grimm and the continuing breeze. I began to slowly back away myself in hope of escaping this confusion.

But before I could escape the area, the silence was cut off by a anger fueled scream. I turned in its direction, spotting a very familiar, wolf eared face...Xion. He looked very enraged, almost unable to control what he was doing. He began to walk towards me, his metallic claws at his side. I noticed that he wasn't looking at me however, but instead the beowolves...and they were staring back. It wasn't long until Xion was at my side. It looked as if he had already seen combat as his clothes were very scuffed up.

"What are you doing here?" I noticed myself blurt out.

He slowly looked over at me...then smiled. "I'm here for the same reason you are." He said. It was good to see that behind his look of anger that his cheerful personality was still present.

"What do you say about helping me finish off these things?" He laughed, bringing his claws up to a combative stance.

"You might not have to..." I paused.

"And why's that?" He asked, looking over at me with confusion.

"Well, as crazy as it sounds, these ones appear to be passive." I said, gesturing over at the creatures.

"What?" He responded out of disbelief.

"Just look." I said, this time pointing at them.

We then watched the creatures once again, observing as they slowly backed away from us. It wasn't long until they were completely submerged back into the forest.

"What the hell is that all about?" Xion spoke up.

"I have absolutely no clue. You think anyone else is having this problem?" I asked, once again realizing that I was extremely cold.

I wrapped my arms around myself once again, noticing that I began to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked.

"Not sure if you noticed...but I'm a little wet." I sarcastically said as a cold chill went down my spine.

"Hmm...Lucky for you I can fix that." He said, grabbing a group of broken sticks from the ground and throwing them into a pile. Then igniting them with the flamethrowers attached to his claw gauntlets.

"That's about as good as I can do without lighting a few trees on fire." He smiled.

"Umm...thank you." I giggled as I sat down beside the fire.

"We shouldn't stay here long though, we still have a task at hand." He said.

He wasn't wrong. We may have just partnered, but we still had the task of finding the relics that Ozpin spoke of.

"Your right." I paused, shivering once more. "But can I have at least five minutes?" I begged.

"Your on the clock starting now." He said, this time in a more serious tone.

"Thanks Xion." I responded, rubbing my hands together. "Anyway, back to the original question. Do you think anyone else is having that problem with the Grimm?" I asked.

"Not sure. I had an encounter with an Ursa a bit ago, they seemed pretty hostile to me." He grinned, as if taking pride in the hinted accomplishment of defeating an Ursa.

"That's odd. Why would it just be beowolves?" I asked, looking up at Xion.

"Maybe its not. I mean we really cant say." He responded.

"Good point, but its still odd none the less." I said.

The two of us then fell into an odd silence, once again greeted be the sounds of the forest. However time must have went by faster than I had expected, as Xion's voice interrupted the silence.

"Alright, there's your five minutes. We should get moving." He said.

"Five minutes went by that fast?" I responded.

"Afraid so. Hope your at least warmer than before." He said, reaching his hand down to help me up.

"Well...I'm still wet, but I'm not cold anymore." I said, grabbing his hand as he pulled me up. "Lets get moving then!" I continued.

We then began walking off deeper into the forest. Guess initiation was truly about to start.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES:

Well guys, I'm glad I got this chapter up...but will admit that I had trouble with it. In the end, I hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 7- Initiation Day Part 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This is a very important announcement, I would like to inform that the user who will be getting there OC team in this story as the secondary team will be PhantomFoxy. We have agreed that we could use each other's OC's in our stories. Also, I highly suggest you go check out PhantomFoxy's RWBY story as well, where the team she commissioned to my series as secondary characters are the main characters.

That is all! Now, get ready for the longest and best chapter I have written yet! Enjoy!

* * *

Odin's point of View.

Yeyrah and I must have been wondering these woods for what seemed like long, excruciating hours now. However I knew inside that it couldn't possibly be any longer than around an hour. We still have had zero luck in the process of finding the relics that Ozpin. We even started using the sounds of distant gunfire and growls in an attempt to find the relics, but we have still had no luck.

"You know, it will be really nice if we actually knew what we were looking for." I said, bushing aside a large branch from one of the lower sitting trees that was annoying in the middle of our current path.

"Trust me, I have no arguments on that statement." Yeyrah responded in her serious, regal sounding voice.

I was walking behind her on our trail, and this could be for a number of legitimate reasons. One being that I said I'd cover our rear...The other being that I couldn't help but to stare at her crystal blue wings that she had yet decided to re-hide under her cloak. I wanted to ask why, but something told me that it was an odd subject for her. However I wasn't able to stare much longer as she caught me deeply staring into her wings. I could feel the embarrassed blushes begin to rise to the surface of my cheeks as she but her arms on her hips.

"I hope your not scared by them?" She said, her voice still sounding very serious and regal...but this time with a hint of annoyance.

"N...no...that's not it, I promise." I quickly responded, my mind barely able to make the words.

"Then what's the point in staring?" She asked in return.

"Well...It's just...Why hide them in the first place if your just gonna leave them out the rest of the time?" I asked, wondering if I was gonna regret spitting out what I was truly thinking.

There was a small pause, however it was just long enough for things to feel awkward as she stared directly into my eyes.

"Is that it?" She asked to my surprise.

"Well...yea." I said, a hint of confusion in my tone.

"Well for one, you didn't react negatively when you saw them so why does it matter? And two, you obviously have zero clue how uncomfortable it is to have to keep these things strapped down to your back for any longer than thirty minutes." She explained, her voice slowly losing the sound of annoyance. "Does that answer your question?" She continued.

I paused for a small second. "Yes...yes it does." I said.

However once I murmured those words, yet another question popped into mind.

"Wait! One more thing." I asked, keeping Yeyrah from continuing to walk our current path.

She snappily turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"You may be alright with me seeing them...but what are you gonna do once we encounter other students?" I asked.

Yeyrah began to respond, but was cut off by yet another sound of combat...This time a lot closer than usual. We looked at each other as if to confirm what we were both obviously thinking.

"Guess your about to find out." She said as she turned and began running toward the noise, flipping out her cloak to re-hide her wings.

I watched closely as she slid it one, noticing that she had to tuck in her wings under her belt. However if you didn't pay close enough attention you wouldn't even notice that she had to do this as she seemed to accomplish the task with great speed, managing to get the cloak back on in around three seconds.

Once I was done observing this I slightly shook my head to snap back into the current event. I pulled EarthShaker from my back and prepared for combat as Yeyrah and I ran towards the noise. I was trailing slightly behind her once again, this time watching as she maneuvered through the forest with great agility, whereas I depended more on my size and pure strength to plow through the thick brush and braches scattered throughout her path. I could already guess that our fighting styles were going to be far different.

As we grew closer to the sounds of combat it seemed that whatever was going on was getting far worse. The sounds of explosions, gunshots, and Grimm growls growing far more frequent and much louder as we escaped the tree line of the forest, finally revealing our current problem.

We were now standing just on the edge of the thick area of the forest, staring into a large, empty plain of land that had a single grey structure in the middle. However the most eye catching thing were the three students who seemed to have stumbled onto a very large patch of assorted Grimm. I attempted to see if I could recognize any of the three students, but they were all just blank faces to me. However it seemed that they were all fighting with very exceptional skill. I gazed up at Yeyrah.

"You think we should help them now, or just observe until they really need help?" I asked, crouching down and putting EarthShaker stock to my shoulder.

"Hmm...lets just watch for now. I don't wanna have to get involved if we don't have to. Plus, that structure there could hold the relics." Yeyrah suggested, to which I responded with an agreeing nod as I lowered EarthShaker and began observing the students.

They definitely looked as if they have all had combat experience before. They were to far away to be able to make out there weapons or clothing, however I could tell that each one had there own unique fighting style. One of them seemed to be very large in stature and fought with very aggressive, tank-like moves. Another was quite the opposite, using speed to their advantage as they continuously kept throwing out and catching some sort of weapon that I still couldn't make out. The third seemed to keep distance and attack from range with some sort of rifle, occasionally attacking at close range at what seemed like a last resort. I almost wanted to see what these three looked like now, as there techniques and teamwork seemed to be like they have done this all before.

"Hmm." I heard Yeyrah emit from above me.

"What's up?' I asked, rising from my knelt position.

"There's only three of them. Either one of them somehow doesn't have a partner yet or we just can't see the fourth." She said, crossing her arms as she stared deeper into the battlefield.

"Maybe the fourths in the building." I suggested.

"Hmm...That's a possibility." She paused. "What do you say we go find out?" She suggested, a smirk coming across her face as she flicked her wrist, a large blade of Ice building around her forearm.

I would be lying if I said I didn't get nervous at this point, however something deep inside wanted be to get in there and fight. I looked at Yeyrah and nodded.

"Let's get in there." I smiled.

We then both began running into the battlefield, our weapons drawn as we grew closer to the creatures. It wasn't long until both of us were engaging the creatures. The first thing I came in contact with was two beowolves. I switched EarthShaker into its greatsword form and cleaved through the two in a single swing, leaving them bisected behind me as I continued through the battlefield. The next creature to notice me was an averaged sized Ursa. I stopped in my tracks and watched as it stared me down, releasing an ear-piercing growl as it began to charge towards me. I took a knee and switched EarthShaker back into its railgun form, then began lining up a shot with the white bone armor covering its skull. It wasn't long until I was able to release the charged shot, watching as it made impact with the armor, completely ignoring it as the round passed completely through and exited out the opposite end of the creature, sending it straight to the dirt with a satisfying thud. I rose back to my feet and began running towards one of the larger student that was originally down here, not taking the small amount of time I had to observe him but instead began attacking some of the Grimm sneaking from behind him.

As I began engaging the targets behind him, I also watched as he began to notice my presence. However he wasn't able to watch for long as more Grimm quickly re-caught his attention.

It wasn't long until the two of us had our area cleared. We began to look at each other, but were interrupted by a massive hissing sound coming from the other end of the battlefield. The two of us snapped our heads in the general direction of the sound, immediately noticing that the two other students and Yeyrah were now fighting something I never would have expected to see this soon in my experience as a Hunter... a King Taijitu.

"Well I'll be damned." I heard the student I helped say as he ran past me to help, his voice very deep.

I decided to do the same and began running towards the massive beast myself, its size seeming to get even bigger as I grew closer. The creature may have had very powerful attacks and massive speed, however it was practically stuck in one place at this current time. I took a knee and began to take aim with EarthShaker, but then realized that I didn't know where its weakness was.

Naturally I began to observe as the other students attacked, hoping that I noticed that they knew something that I didn't. Of course to my luck I noticed that the student with the long distance weapon was repeatedly taking pop shots at the creatures two heads...I guess it wouldn't hurt to do the same. I re-shouldered EarthShaker and took aim at the right head, the began charging a shot, eventually releasing the trigger and watching as the shot exploded upon contact with its bone-plated head. It didn't kill the creature, however it did seem to knock out one of the heads.

However this attack managed to catch the attention of the other head, as it began to slowly move in my direction, completely ignoring the other students. I began to jog backwards as I shouldered EarthShaker once more, charging up another shot...without effect. As soon as I began holding down the trigger EarthShaker let out an unwanted hiss as the side panel popped open and ejected the dried out dust crystal onto the ground. I felt my heart begin pounding as fell to the ground in an attempt to fish out another dust crystal from my ammunition pouch, ultimately failing as my nerves took over. I looked up at the approaching King Taijitu, noticing that Yeyrah and the rest of the students were to far behind to draw its attention for me.

It wasn't long until it was directly over me, its two heads now completely awake once more as it reared back, all the while letting out a menacing hiss. I brought EarthShaker up over my head in greatsword form and braced for something that was going to hurt far more than I wanted. However instead of feeling a massive force come down on me, I instead heard a loud explosion come from overhead. I opened my eyes and looked back up at the recoiling King Taijitu, noticing that one of its heads was once again falling to the ground unconscious. I also noticed that there was a large area of smoke where the head was originally sitting. I began looking around for whoever attacked the creature, eventually looking behind me and seeing tow very familiar faces: Naomi and Xion.

Xion had one of his silver fuel tanks grasped in his hands, tossing it in the air and catching it in his claws. He looked down at me and smiled, then returned his gaze back to the King Taijitu. I watched as he took the silver fuel tank in his hand and create a spark directly on the nozzle of the tank, then chucked the tank at the other head of the massive Grimm. Once the tank struck the head, it exploded into a massive ball of fire. This answered my short curiosity of where the first explosion came from.

Of course just like the other head, this head came crashing to the ground with a massive crack. I quickly rose back to my feet to send a finishing blow to the head, but before I could manage to rise Naomi went flying by me with even greater speed than Yeyrah. I watched as she jumped atop one of the head, wrapping her massive scissors around its neck...then snipping through the creature as smooth as butter. However once she did this the other head began to rise in a squeal of pain, immediately shifting its attention towards Naomi.

I wasn't going to allow it to even touch Naomi.

I switched EarthShaker into its greatsword form and leapt up onto the creature before it was able to rise up far enough to escape my reach. It let out another squeal as it attempted to shake me off, but to no effect. Once I had a clear shot at its neck I delivered a clean swipe, using my strength and the pure weight of EarthShaker to slash through the neck in a single, clean sweep. It was defeated.

Naomi and I jumped down from the massive carcass, meeting back with Xion, Yeyrah, and the other students. We all joined each other in a circle to catch our breath, finally giving me a chance to observe the other students.

"So...should we be playing the name game now?" Xion said as he looked at the other students, nodding at Yeyrah and I in the process.

"I guess so." The large student said. "Names Arges Night, this is my twin brother Liliel." He said, gesturing towards the smaller Huntsmen.

* * *

Arges may have said they were twins, however if he wouldn't have said so than I wouldn't have guesses that they were even related. They didn't even appear to be twins. Arges was very muscular and built, seeming to wear full metal plate armor topped with multiple pouches that covered everything except for his thighs, forearms, hands, and head. It seemed that under it all was a yellow undershirts along with a black jacket and blue jeans. His weapon was also very large, seeming to be that of a large crossbow that looked like it could transform into something of a large circular saw, all consisting of dark grey and gunmetal colors other than a few small bits of yellow detailing. It was a truly mean looking device.

However Liliel was almost the opposite. He was very small and skinny. His outfit consisting of a dark grey undershirt topped with a white duster, grey jeans, and a pair of black gloves. Even his armor was much lighter, consisting of nothing more than a leather chest piece and gauntlets. His weapon was what looked to be a type of mechanical throwing glaive of very large size, seeming to be able to transform into a multi-barreled pistol. I noticed that he wore a black headband as well, which led me to notice the only two things that made these two look similar to each other: They both had short brown hair and gold-ish eyes.

* * *

"I can speak for myself Arges." Liliel spoke up, receiving a stern look from his brother.

"Yes, and I'm Phoenix Glacier." The other student said. "Nice to meet you all, and thanks for the help." She said.

* * *

Phoenix was a female huntress of small stature... and odd clothing choice. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with red sleeve tips and a red circle in the center. She also wore a pair of tight fitting jeans that were tucked inside a pair of black knee high shoes. Her hair and eyes were very noticeable as well. Her hair was varying colors of red that reached down to her back in a long braid, almost resembling a cartoony fire. Her eyes were actually two separate colors, the right being violet and the left being an odd shade of green. Her weapon was fairly similar to what I expected: A very skeletonized long distance rifle, however as she holstered it I saw that it was capable of transforming into that of a longer than average rapier sword.

* * *

"Well then...hello there. I'm Odin Longbow." I said, sticking my hand out to shake all of theirs, to which the three of them happily returned the favor.

"Yes, and I'm Yeyrah Delana. Pleasure to help and meet you all." Yeyrah said, her voice now sounding more regal than serious as she gave a slight bow to the three students, her ice covered forearm beginning to quickly evaporate into the air.

"I'm Naomi Katara! Nice to meet you!" Naomi said, her voice as cheerful as always.

The three of us then looked over at Xion, awaiting for him to introduce himself. However it seemed that he was to preoccupied with reattaching his fuel tubes to the remaining tanks still attached to his belt, his tail wagging in the process.

"Umm...that's Xion Pyralis. He has the attention span of...well..." I was cut off be Arges.

"A dog?" He said, to which everyone responded with a slight giggle.

"Precisely." I smiled, looking over at Xion who seemed to finally catch wind on the conversation.

"Hey! You guys making fun of me?" Xion spoke up, yet in more of a kidding type of tone.

"Don't worry Fido, your cool with us." Arges responded, once again receiving a multitude of giggles from the rest of us...even a small chuckle from Xion.

Once we all got our laughs and introductions out of our system we began to speak about the actual task at hand.

"So, there's only three of you here?" I questioned.

"That means one of you doesn't have a partner yet, correct?" Yeyrah added in.

"No actually." Phoenix said. "The forth is inside that building getting the relics, she should be back any second."

"Gotcha." I responded.

"Yea, actually it probably wouldn't hurt to check on her. Make sure everything is okay." Liliel spoke up.

"Agreed." Arges said as he turned and began walking towards tha large structure, to which everyone followed closely behind.

The bulding was far larger up close. It appeared to be extremely old as well, as the concrete it was almost entirely made of seemed to be on its last leg.

"So, the relics are in there?" I asked, looking down into the darkened doorway of the structure.

"Yep. Just head down the stairs and then go into the larger room on the right." Liliel said, acting out the directions with his hands.

"Alright, thanks." Naomi responded.

It was at this time that we all heard footsteps coming from inside the structure. They didn't sound human however, as they they sounded much heavier. However it wasn't long until whatever was making the approaching noise decided to show itself through the darkness. Out walked, not the other student, but instead a creature of Grimm that I have never even remotely heard of or seen before.

It walked outside of the structure almost nonchelantly, as if paying zero attention to us. Naturally, Naomi, Xion, Yeyrah, and I rose are weapons and prepared to strike the creature down. This was sonmething that seemed like it would be an easy task as this Grimm was far smaller than any creature I have ever came into contact with. However, as the four of us began to attack, the other three students shouted out in panic.

"Stop!" Liliel screamed.

"Check your target!" Arges added in.

"Friendly fire!" Phoenix continued.

This was truly confusing, however the four of us did stop our attack and instead began paying closer attention to the creature that just emerged from the structure.

It was a faunus...of Grimm origins.

* * *

The faunus appeared to be female, yet resembled that of a small beowolf as it had a black tail and ears much like Xion's. However it also had the same white bone spikes that most creatures of Grimm had rising off of its elbows, shoulders, and parts of its back. It also had a very similiar white and red bone mask covering its face, causing its balck hair to be windswept as it came out the back of the mask. However the closer I observed, the more I could tell that this creature was just an odd breed of faunus. It was actually wearing clothes. I could notice a long black cloak draped over its back, all wrapped together with a dark grey sleeveless undershirt and a pair of ripped up jeans and tattered, black combat boots. What skin was showing seemed to be of a darker complexion, almost appearing as if its skin was just very tan. The most interesting thing that I noticed was that it was holding a weapon, something that immedietly gave away the fact that this was just another huntress in training.

The weapon was currently closed up on the faunus's side, the only thing I could tell about the weapon was its color scheme of gunmetal and dark purple detailing.

* * *

"You mind lowereing your weapons?" The faunus asked, its voice very feminine, but powerful at the same time.

The four of us just stared in confusion, not one of us obeying its command to lower or weapons.

"Look, either lower them or I'll do it for you." She commanded, placing her hand on the folded up weapon to her side.

I truly wanted to lower my weapon, however something inside wouldn't allow me. I had a feeling that Naomi, Yeyrah, and Xion felt the same way, as they were all just standing there with weapons drawn...just wouldn't bother to attack.

"Look guys, she's friendly." Arges spoke from behind us.

"Yea, she's a student like us." Pheonix added in.

I knew they were telling the truth. Why else would they just be standing there if this truly was a Grimm? Plus, Grimm can't speak. Nor have I ever even read anything about a Grimm like this. These thoughts caused me to finally lower my weapon, eventuall holstering on my back once more.

Naomi, Yeyrah, and Xion soon followed, however none of us spoke in the meantime.

"Well...my apologies miss..." Yeyrah spoke up, her voice trailing off towards the end.

Before the faunus responded, we all watched in awe as the white and red bone mask covering her face simply desintegrated into the air, leaving behind a faint trail of ash in its place. This reveiled her face, immedietly giving away the fact that she truly was just another type of faunus. Her face was that of a human, her eyes being a very deep blue color.

"It's quite alright." The Grimm faunus responded, removing her hand from her weapon. "It happens far more often then you might think. Oh...my name is Okami Liber." She then stopped and giggled slightly. "Sorry for the scare."

We all stared once more, each of us not able to think of a responce.

"I asume your hear for the relics?" She questioned as Arges, Liliel, and Pheonix walked over to her.

She then pulled out two small statues from one of the pouched on her belt. The statues resembled that of Grimm, hers appearing to be a beowolf.

"Are those the relics?" I asked, gesturing to the small statues.

"Precisely." Okami responded, handing off one of the small beowolf statues to Arges and Liliel. "Theres an entire room down there full of statues like this that resemble different Grimm. Each pair of two people grab a single statue." She informed.

"Why'd you grab two beowolfs then?" Xion spoke up, bringing up a good question in the process.

"Well, we heard that the two pairs of people who grabbed the same statue will end up on a team together. So, I figured it would be nice to end up on a team with people I know. I take it your gonna do the same?" She asked, gesturing to tht four of us.

We actually didn't know this, however I could tell that it brought a smile to all of our faces. The four of us all glanced at each other and then nodded. I looked back at Okami and her gang.

"It seems that's exactly what were gonna do, thanks for the help." I said as we turned and began walking into the pitch black structure.

Time to find some relics.


	12. Chapter 8- Initiation Day Finale

Odin's Point of View

Inside the structure was far creepier than I would have imagined. It was very dark inside, almost to the point where you couldn't see ten feet in front of you. However it seemed that Yeyrah and Xion where practically unfazed by the darkness, walking through the building without a second thought.

"How in the world are you guys able to see in here?" I asked as I watched my feet, keeping track of my every step.

"Well...were faunus...so there's that." Xion said from off to my right.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Naomi said from close to my left, hinting that she must have had a similar thought on her mind.

"Most faunus have the gift of night vision. Are you telling my that you did not know this?" Yeyrah added in, her voice back to her regal and classy tone.

I have been told about faunus having night vision before, however I guess I never took permanent note of it as Yeyrah's words were almost like news to me.

"It appears I didn't know." I responded. "But if that's the case, you two should probably take lead so we actually know where we're going." I continued.

"Agreed." Naomi said as she crept closer to my side to avoid tripping.

"Fair enough." Xion mumbled to himself as both him and Yeyrah moved to the front of our pack.

"So, does anyone remember the directions that Liliel gave us?" I said as I attempted to remember them for myself.

"Hmm..." Yeyrah pondered to herself. "It was something along the lines of a flight of stairs, then go into a room on the right once we reach the bottom."

"Alright then, guess were loking for stairs." Naomi said.

There was a slight pause as we all began to slowly look around, weapons in hand. However it wasn't long until one of us spoke up.

"Hey guys! Found some stairs!" Xion's voice echoed from the opposite end of the massive room.

The rest of us made our way to his location, eventually reaching the set of stairs that he found. They matched the rest of the building as they consisted of they same grey, crumbling concrete that the entire structure practically proved to be made of.

"Well...they may be broken...but at least they're here." I said as I took a step onto the disintegrating concrete, listening as it emitted loud cracking noises with my every step. "I suggest watching your step." I continued as I turned to face my three friends.

They quickly began following me down the stairs, each of us proceeding with great caution as each steeped down seemed to get progressively more dangerous than the last.

"How long has this freaking building been here?" Xion grumbled out of annoyance.

"It's hard to say...maybe around one hundred years or so?" Naomi responded, grasping onto the back of my chest piece to balance herself.

"That sounds about right, especially if you consider how battle scared this place truly is." Yeyrah added in.

We eventually reached the bottom without incident. We all began searching for the room holding the relics.

"You said it was on the right, correct?" Naomi asked.

"That's what Liliel said." Yeyrah responded.

"Then it should be this room here." I said, looking off to the right and spotting a rather large entrance that ran into a much larger room.

The four of us then walked into the room, however we were caught off guard when the room began to light up once we entered. Torches along the wall began to light themselves as we walked passed them, their flame seeming to resemble all of the different colors of dust. We were once again caught off guard once we reached the center of the seemingly empty room, as pedestals began to rise from the ground in a circle formation all around us. As I further observed the pedestals I noticed that they held our prize...the relics.

The relics were exactly as Okami informed us. Each one resembled a different Creature of Grimm. Only two of the pedestals were empty, hinting that Okami and her gang must have been the first group of students to reach the relics. That also meant that we had a variety of statues to choose from.

"Well...I guess we pick one. Let's play it safe and get two identical statues guys, maybe we'll get lucky." I said as I began to walk closer to the relics, observing and touching each one as I passed by them.

However, one statue caught my eye. It resembled that of a scorpion covered in black with a large amount of armor scattered throughout it entire body, its red eyes seemed to be made of some sort of jewel like a garnet or ruby...it was a Deathstalker. A creature that I have only read about in books when I attended combat school back in Vale. They were supposedly very tough opponents, sometimes taking up to four trained hunters to take out. I picked it up and began observing it, noticing that Naomi joined my side.

"You like that one?" She asked, looking up at me.

"I think so." I stupidly responded, not taking my eyes from the statue.

"Then I guess that's our statue." She responded, nudging my shoulder as Xion and Yeyrah returned to my side with the same statue in hand. I guess we had all made up our mind.

This may have been a very small act, however a felt a burst of happiness rush throughout my body when I noticed that they all agreed on my decision. This may have seemed a bit silly, but this made me happy as a huntsmen in training.

However, the happiness was cut off by a rather large explosion like noise emitting from the ground above us. The four of us began to look at each other, wondering what we just heard. However the second time the noise occurred it was much more alarming as it was far louder, even causing bits of concrete to fall from the ceiling. We all looked at each other once again, all of us seemingly having the same idea as we simultaneously unsheathed our weapons. We then began heading back to the surface, tucking away our Deathstalker statue's in the safest place we all managed to find for them. We seemed to completely disregard the collapsing stairs that we were all so cautious about not to long ago, as we simply ran up them. Somehow none of us managed to completely eat the dirt on the way up.

We eventually reached the surface, instantly making a break for the exit. Once the four of us made it outside, it was safe to say that we were nothing short of shocked at what we were all seeing.

Our four new friends seemed to have been fighting another Grimm, this one making the King Taijitu we all fought earlier look like child's play...A Goliath. This was yet another Grimm that I never would have expected to see this early in my career as a hunter. It resembled that of an elephant, however it was much larger in comparison. It also had the same pitch black skin and fur that most Creatures of Grimm had. It was also heavily armored, having the same white bone armor covering its face and most of its joints. The tusk on the beast were massive, easily able to drain a hunter's aura if they were struck by them at full force.

"Well that's...different." Naomi said from my side.

"Yea, but we should stop to admire the thing afterwards. Let's get in there and help them." I yelled as I began to run towards our new friends.

With each step I took towards the Goliath, I mentally prepared myself for combat. Once within a decent range, I took a knee and shouldered EarthShaker, aiming it at the Goliath's head. I then began to charge up a shot as Naomi, Xion, and Yeyrah went running passed me to engage the beast in close combat. However, before we were all able to engage, another loud noise began to erupt from our left. This instantly gave me a bad feeling. I kept EarthShaker pointed at the Goliath, however I let my eyes wonder towards the noise. I noticed that Xion, Naomi, and Yeyrah must have heard it as well, as they were all facing the same area.

It wasn't long until our curiosity was solved, as a massive Deathstalker burst from the tree line. It let out an ear-piercing scream as it raised its armor plated claws in the air, snipping them together with such force that it caused an echo throughout the Emerald Forest.

It began to crawl towards the four of us, my three friends slowly beginning to reverse back towards me as it grew closer.

"Guys!" I screamed out as I took aim at the bone armor covering the massive scorpions face. "Fall back to the relic building!"

They all managed to hear my voice, each of them running back to me. However I stayed in a knelt position, waiting for the Deathstalker to line itself up with EarthShaker's barrel as it chased down my friends. I began re-applying pressure to EarthShaker's trigger, this time getting the gun up to a ten second charge until I released the trigger. EarthShaker let out a massive bang as the shot left the barrel, zooming passed my three friends and striking the quickly approaching Deathstalker. The round exploded with great force on the Deathstalker's face plating, causing it to stop in place. However the shot wasn't enough to do any major damage, as the creature began to quickly recover. It wasn't to long until it was back to its normal speed.

At this point my friends were running passed me. I rose from my knelt position and began running back to the structure with my friends.

"Guys! Go around the building, let the Deathstalker hit it!" I yelled out, violently gesturing towards the structure as I attempted to catch up with my faster teammates.

To my surprise, my friends actually listened to my suggestion. However it was at this moment when I truly realized how much faster my friends were than me. They were already behind the structure when I was just then reaching the structure. I could feel and hear the Deathstalker right on my tail. I quickly took a quick look over my shoulder to see exactly how close the creature was...however I really wish that I hadn't. The creature was literally on my tail. It was easily no farther than ten feet away. I looked back forward to see my teammates back at the front of the structure. I knew that they were going to try to help me, however I knew that if they were to challenge this thing head on that it wouldn't end in their favor. I decided to make a decision that I haven't had to make in a long while...activate my semblance.

My semblance was something straight out of a comic book. Once activated, my aura would begin to pulse through my muscles. It would give me a massive strength boost that allowed me to lift the heaviest of objects. I knew that I could lift at least up to two tons of weight without struggling. However, the cost of this semblance was great. Once I activated my aura, it would instantaneously rid myself of fifty points of my aura. This meant that if I didn't use it wisely, I could fall unconscious after using it. However I didn't think that I had a choice at this moment.

I rapidly turned to face the Deathstalker, activating my semblance in the process. I could practically feel my friends eyes resting on me as I turned away from them and to the creature. The Deathstalker came at me like a massive semi truck, however it wasn't ready for what was about to happen. It attempted to run my over as it sped towards me, but I put out my arms and grabbed into its faceplate. I pushed forward, stopping the Deathstalker in its tracks. However I could already feel my muscles beginning to burn as the creature attempted to over power me. However I was the victor, and was eventually able to begin pushing the massive creature back inch by inch. I could definitely feel my muscles begin to burn now, and I was beginning to struggle at keeping the Deathstalker at bay. I looked over my shoulder to face my shocked teammates, signaling to them to help me out.

They all seemed to snap out of there confused shock and began to break into action. Each one heading in there own respective direction to combat the Deathstalker, I took this chance to release the creature from my grip, slowly backing away as my senses came back. I could feel my muscles aching already, however I needed to try my best to ignore the pain.

The Deathstalker was now focused on my teammates. I pulled EarthShaker from my back and shouldered it once more, aiming at the creatures head. I went to begin charging up a shot, but then realized that if I landed the shot that the creature would instantly switch its attention back to me. I was currently to week to fight the creature head on, so I decided to lower my weapon and think of a plan.

I began frantically looking around for some something to give me a hint as to how to defeat this creature, noticing that on the other side of the plain was a large cliff that dropped off into a ravine. If we could get this thing to the edge of the cliff, we could possibly get it to fall off. I needed a way to tell my teammates this however, quickly remembering that the concrete building that held our relics was directly behind us.

"Everyone! Fall back inside the building! I have a plan!" I screamed out while running back into the building.

My teammates soon followed, eventually leaving the four of us inside the building. The Deathstalker began pounding away at the building, slowly beginning to tear it to the ground.

"Odin...I understand your hurt, but I really hope you have a better plan than just sitting in this building." Naomi said, a piece of ruble landing beside her in the process.

"Trust me." I said, catching my breath. "Look, on the opposite end of this building there is a large ravine, If we can all lead the Deathstalker to the cliff, we just might be able to push it off." I said.

"I understand getting to the cliff...but how exactly do you plan on pushing it off. You don't exactly look stable enough to do whatever you just did back there." Yeyrah added in, to which everyone else seemed to agree on judging by the looks of confusion on their faces.

I guess I hadn't thought this plan out this far, however I needed to think of something quick. It wouldn't be long until the Deathstalker had this entire building reduced to a pile of rubble. I began frantically looking for a solution, eventually looking to Xion...then down at his silver fuel tanks.

I got it.

"Xion, your gonna have to lead the charge." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Whenever you get to the edge of the cliff, I need you to drop your fuel tanks at the edge. That means your gonna have to jump off the cliff, but I figured you'd be able to latch onto the side with your claws." I informed, watching as everyone eyes fell on me.

"What's next then?" Naomi asked.

"The Deathstalker should follow Xion to the edge. Once its on top of his fuel tanks, I'm gonna shoot an overcharged round at them. The explosion should send it over the cliff." I continued.

"Then what do you propose the rest of us do?" Yeyrah added in, more rubble falling from the ceiling as the Deathstalker's furious screams grew louder.

"You either join me in hiding, or you jump the cliff with Xion." I said, noticing that everyone was still looking at me as if I was crazy. "Look, I know it's a dangerous plan...but its a plan that might actually work." I continued.

There was a long, silent pause between my teammates as they all gazed around at each other. Eventually leading to Yeyrah speaking up.

"Guess I'm going over the cliff as well." Yeyrah said, summoning up her arm blade with the flick of her wrist.

"That means I'm going with you Odin." Naomi continued, joining me by my side.

"One last thing." Yeyrah continued.

"What's that?" I responded.

"How exactly do you expect we leave this building?" Yeyrah said, pointing towards the Deathstalker blocked entrance of the building.

"Don't worry. Just get ready to run you two. Naomi and I will break right into the tree line, then wait until you two go over the cliff. Xion, it is crucial that you drop your fuel tanks." I said, pulling EarthShaker from by back in its railgun form.

"I gotcha." Xion said as he slightly loosened the belt his fuel tanks were attached to, then nodded to me in agreement.

I then pointed EarthShaker at the wall located on the end of the building that would give us a straight shot to the cliff, then began to charge up EarthShaker to its average charge time of five seconds. I released the trigger, then watched as the wall blocking our way was reduced to nothing more than shrapnel. I looked at my teammates.

"Run!" I yelled, beginning to charge out of the building.

We all took off through the hole in the wall. Naomi and I broke right into the tree line, while Yeyrah and Xion headed straight for the cliff. I looked over my shoulder at the building, seeing that the Deathstalker was following Yeyrah and Xion as planned. Luckily it must not have seen Naomi and I go in the other direction, otherwise this plan would have fallen apart already.

Once Naomi and I were at the tree line we stopped and turned to face Yeyrah and Xion. I looked down at EarthShaker and put in a fresh dust crystal, then took a knee and began following the Deathstalker in EarthShaker's sights, now just waiting for everything to fall in place. Yeyrah and Xion were almost to the edge of the cliff when I began to hear a very familiar noise from behind me, I quickly looked over my shoulder to see a larger than average Ursa creeping up on Naomi and I. I began to switch EarthShaker's barrel towards the creature, but was stopped by Naomi placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that. You just watch over them." Naomi said as she pulled Silver Divide from her back, pulling it apart to from two swords.

I didn't give a verbal response, but I knew that Naomi could handle this. I nodded to her and turned to re-aim at the Deathstalker, listening as sounds of combat began to emit from close behind me.

Naomi and Xion were no more than ten seconds away from the cliff now, and I could see that Xion was now holding his fuel tanks in his hand and was ready to drop them. They were around ten feet from the Cliffside when he let the tanks fall to the ground. I then watched as the two of them went over the cliff, praying that they managed to hang onto the sides. However I had faith that they were fine.

I began charging up a shot, however I was going to charge it as long as I possibly could without overheating the gun...so 25 seconds was the magic number. As I held my finger on the trigger I took aim at Xion's fuel tanks and began counting each second that went by.

"Five." I said as I listened to EarthShaker begin to hiss.

"Ten." I continued, EarthShaker now letting out small burst of heat and steam at random.

"Fifteen." EarthShaker was now beginning to hiss much louder, it's charging noise sounding similar to an overheated teapot on a stove...just far louder and deeper.

"Twenty." The weapon was now warm to the touch, its coils within the barrel glowing a bright green, steam coming off of them.

I then took a deep breath as the next five seconds passed, bracing myself for the massive kick I was about to receive.

"Twenty Five." I then released the trigger.

EarthShaker then slammed into my shoulder almost with enough force to send me to the ground. The bang it let off was loud enough to make my ears ring, and the massive muzzle flash caused my vision to have to re-adjust to normal lighting. I watched as the round directly hit Xion's fuel tanks directly under the Deathstalker. The explosive mix of my overcharged earth dust and Xion's fuel tanks was enough to send the creature into the air with ease. The angle was nothing short of perfect as well, as the Deathstalker went directly over the Cliffside with zero chance of recovering from the blast. The plan worked.

I rose to my feet and turned to face Naomi, immediately noticing the defeated Ursa major behind her. She smiled at me.

"Lets go check on Yeyrah and Xion." I said, turning to walking towards the Cliffside.

However we were only about half way towards the edge of the cliff when I saw Yeyrah and Xion rise up from the Cliffside. I smiled at the fact that they were okay, but also that the plan went perfectly. We eventually met back up.

"Well...it worked." I said.

There was a long pause as we all caught our breath, however I was not expecting everyone to begin chuckling. At first it was amongst ourselves, but it grew into a collective laugh between the four of us. It was an odd mix of victorious and relief laughter, but it was a nice moment nonetheless.

"You know you owe me more fuel tanks." Xion jokingly said in the middle of everyone's laughter.

"They're on the house buddy." I responded, everyone still laughing all the while as we all holstered our weapons.

"I didn't think those things could go that high." Yeyrah added in, her voice suddenly breaking away from her regal and royal tone...and I think she knew that as she instantly drew back her laughter once she said that. Everyone's response was just to laugh some more, even Yeyrah soon joining back in.

"Alright then guys...let's get back to Beacon. It looks like we won this round." I said.

We then all began to walk back towards the area we were originally launched from, each one of us walking with a swagger of victory.

* * *

4 hours later.

Initiation ceremony.

Odin's point of view.

All of the students who attended initiation were now piled into the Great Hall once more, however we now all had a title of victory under our belts. I was looking around at all of the students, watching as all of the school's teachers called up students names in groups of four and assigning them to a team. Each group of students all retrieved the same type of statue, so I knew who I was going to end up on a team with...and I was completely fine with who they were. I think that we all were.

There was currently another group of students being called up to the stage, and it was a group that we had became familiar with.

Ozpin was standing at the microphone. "I would now like to call these four students to the stage. Okami Liber, Phoenix Glacier, Arges Night, and Lithiel Night."

The four students we had become familiar with then walked up to the stage, the roar of clapping from the students in the Great Hall overwhelming all other noise. Once they were all four on the stage, Ozpin went to the microphone once more.

"It seems that you four each retrieved the Beowolf statue. In the process, you all used great teamwork and strategy to overcome your obstacles. Ladies and gentleman, I would like to welcome Team OPAL to beacon." He said, the crowd then clapping even louder. Naomi, Yeyrah, Xion, and I all put in an extra bit of celebratory enthusiasm for them as we clapped and yelled. I watched as smiles came across all of there faces as they shook all of the teacher's hands, then walked to the back of the stage with all of the other new teams that were already announced. Ozpin returned to the microphone.

"I would now like to call up these students to the stand. Odin Longbow, Naomi Katara, Yeyrah Delana, and Xion Pyralis." The crowd then exploded once again, the four of us looked at each other with excitement as we walked up on stage.

"These four students retrieved the Deathstalker statue, all the while utilizing great teamwork to rise to success. Ladies and gentlemen, lets welcome Team ONYX to beacon." Ozpin said as all of the teachers came over to shake our hands.

It was at this point when I knew that I made the right choice to come to Beacon...and I was never going to take that choice back, no matter what.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well...it seems that team ONYX made it in. What lies in store for them?

I would like to give a final shoutout to PhantomFoxy once more for allowing me to use her team in this story. If you want this story from her teams point of view, I highly suggest you go check her profile out.

I hope you all enjoy.


	13. Chapter 9- A Day to Relax

Odin's Point of View.

It was the next morning after initiation day here at Beacon Academy. We had all been issued our own dorms, school uniforms, and class schedules. It seemed that you literally did everything with your teammates, as all of our classes were the same. We all had the same classes consisting of things like History of Remnant and Grimm studies, however the two classes that stuck out to me the most were Sparring and Armory. These seemed like they would be my easiest, not to mention favorite, classes. We were even lucky enough to get put with our new friends on Team OPAL in those classes as well.

It was early in the morning, and I happened to be the first one up out of the four of us. Not like it mattered though, as the staff at Beacon gave all of the passing initiates an entire day to relax and learn the layout of the school. This meant we didn't have to attend classes until tomorrow, which was quite a relief as I was still fairly sore from initiation...I bet we all were.

It was because of this reason that I didn't decide to wake everyone up, but instead let them rest until they awoke naturally. However I couldn't help but look at how each of them slept. I guess if I was going to spend the rest of my career as a Huntsman with these three, I might as well learn everything I possibly could about each of them.

Naomi slept fairly normal, however she did have a very light, cute snore that I could bet that she either wouldn't believe me if I told her...or she doesn't even now about it herself.

Yeyrah seemed to actually have trouble getting comfortable with her wings, as she was constantly tossing and turning seemingly whatever chance she got. Luckily Naomi and Xion took Yeyrah's revealing of her wings very well. Otherwise I don't think that they would be to thrilled sharing a room with her for however many years to come.

Xion was the exact opposite however, as he wasn't even properly on his bed in the first place. One of his arms and a part of his leg were hanging off the bed, and it seemed that at some point through the night he purposely pulled his bushy tail up to be used like a pillow. This made me let out a small chuckle, as it seemed that the more I observed Xion, the more he just seemed like a hyper, intelligent dog. Something told me that this was a good thing though.

I attempted to look out the window, but was unexpectedly greeted by the sudden realization that is was pouring down the rain. Storm clouds and various other dark entities covered the skies, blocking out any sources of sunlight that would even make an attempt to peer through the thick, grey clouds. I wasn't disappointed in this though, as I still had the feeling that today was just going to be a calm, relaxing day that would allow me to get to know my teammates better.

I slowly sat up and then began looking around the room, noticing that the longer I looked...the messier the room seemed to get. We must have all been really exhausted, as it looked as if we all just walked into out dorm, laid all of our equipment down in random places, and then just crashed on whichever of the four beds we were closest to. My combat clothes and armor were in a jumbled up pile at the foot of my bed, EarthShaker resting upright against the single wardrobe in the room. Naomi seemed to have done similar things with her clothes, however Silver Divide was just lying on the floor at the side of her bed. Xion didn't even bother to remove Ashbringer form his arms, as he was still wearing them. Yeyrah seemed to be the only one who actually prepared for bed. Her clothes were neatly folded and stacked on top of the rooms long dresser, Frozen Heart acting as the cherry on top of the stack of clothes.

I slowly and quietly arose out of my bed, walking over to my suitcase that held my extra clothes. I kneeled down and opened the bag, then began shifting through it until I managed to find the correct outfit. I walked over to our dorms bathroom and continued to carry out my everyday hygienic activities. I was in the middle of brushing my teeth when I heard a knock at the door, followed by the awakening of my teammates. I quickly finished up and then walked over to the door, noticing that all of my teammates were now somewhat awake. I opened the door and was surprisingly greeted by none other than Okami, who was holding her school uniform in her hands.

"Umm...Hello there Okami. You need something?" I asked.

"Well..." She pondered. "Would any of you know how to sew by any chance?" She asked, I could tell her voice had a slightly embarrassed tone to it.

"Uh, not sure. Why?" I asked in return.

"Well, it seems that the school uniform they issued my doesn't exactly fit. I figured that it would be better if I dealt with this now rather than later." She explained, holding out the uniform.

I was about to respond, but I was instead cut off by Naomi's groggy morning voice.

"I know how." She stammered.

I turned to face her, watching as she slowly crawled out from her bed.

"Do you really?" Okami responded, looking over my shoulder at Naomi.

"Yep." She responded. "It's something my mom taught me when I was little."

"Don't you need a sewing machine?" I asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"It would be easier if I had one, yes. However, I can fix it with nothing more that some fabric, string, and some needles." She proclaimed. "You'll just need to tell me what's wrong with the uniform."

"Ah, well...I'm not exactly sure what to tell you. It just doesn't fit. I know that it is to short, plus all of my bone spikes like to get caught on the material." She explained. "Other than that, the rest I can handle."

"Well, that shouldn't be to hard to fix up. I should have it done within an hour or two." Naomi said as she walked over to grab the uniform from Okami's hands.

"Thank you." Okami said.

"No problem!" Naomi happily replied.

I looked back to Okami. "So, uh...would you like to come in while she works on that?" I asked.

"If you don't mind." She responded, happily taking a step into our dorm.

It was at this time when Yeyrah and Xion finally began to arise from there beds, each one seeming to have a completely different perspective on mornings. Yeyrah seemed to be similar to Naomi, as she took her time getting up. Where as Xion seemed to become completely awake in about a fraction of a second, seemingly becoming once again instantly full of energy as he sprung out of his bed.

As the two of them began getting themselves ready, Naomi, Okami, and I each chose a spot in the room to sit. I simply went pack over to my bed, Naomi went over to the single desk located in the corner of the room, and Okami seemed to find a comfortable spot almost directly in the center of the floor, crossing her wolf-like legs in such a way that almost seemed uncomfortable.

It wasn't long until Naomi was working on Okami's uniform, the two of us watching as she neatly and calmly sewed on extra material to the bottom of the skirt section.

It wasn't far from then when Yeyrah and Xion rejoined us in the room, each of them appearing ready for whatever we decided to do for the day. We were all in the middle of conversation when we heard a knock at the door. I stood up and walked over, opening the door to be greeted by Lithiel, Arges, and Phoenix.

"Hey Odin, is Okami here?" Lithiel said, his face looking worried and jumpy.

"Umm, yeah, she's right here." I said, stepping aside from the doorway to let them see Okami.

However, I was surprised to see Okami with a hint of embarrassment on her face. I was now curious, but I had a feeling that it was a private reason between Okami and her team, so I decided not to poke around in the meaning.

"Hey guys, sorry for running out this morning." Okami said. "I'll...I'll explain later."

She definitely seemed off about this subject, and I could tell that the rest of my teammates could see this as well. However, I could also tell that we all knew to let this stay between Okami and her team.

"That's fine Okami." Lithiel explained, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Now that that's out of the way!" Arges jumped in. "Is anyone hungry? I hear that they serve breakfast every morning down in the cafeteria."

We all then collectively looked at each other, all of us seeming to let out a simultaneous response of "Yes."

It wasn't long until we were all out the door, attempting to make our way to the cafeteria. However, none of us exactly knew how to get there from our current location. This school wasn't exactly small, and proved to be somewhat of a hassle to get through.

"Were lost, aren't we?" Xion said, grabbing his stomach.

"Afraid so." Arges responded.

"Well this sucks." Phoenix added in.

"Your telling me. I'm sure were all starving." I continued.

"Now now everyone." Yeyrah spoke out. "I'm sure that we are all very hungry, but I am confident that we will be able to find the cafeteria soon. After all, the school is only so big." She explained, her regal and proper voice seeming to lighten everybody up.

"That's true." Naomi responded. "But what exactly do you guys propose we do to pass the time while we search?" She continued.

"That's a good point." Arges explained.

"Yea, it would be pretty awkward if we just walked around in silence." Okami jumped in.

"Well, we could always talk about each other. To be completely honest, none of us truly know very much about the other." Yeyrah responded nearly instantaneously, almost as if she wanted to bring this up for a while now.

However nobody really seemed to object from this suggestion, however it seemed that nobody knew where to start.

"Umm...so...where is everybody from?" Okami asked. "I grew up in Vale, anybody else?"

"Well, I lived there once, but I actually grew up in Atlas." I responded.

"I lived in Atlas as well, just more up in the North area with all of the heavy snow." Yeyrah added in.

"Well then, as did I." Phoenix jumped in in response to Yeyrah.

"Well, we grew up in Mistral." Lithiel spoke up.

"Yep! The ever so proud lower class at that!" Arges added in with an oddly cheery tone.

"Well then, looks like we have something in common." Xion explained with a smile.

"So it looks like I was the only one to live in Vacuo then?" Naomi said. "Way to make me feel good guys." She said, however she had more of a joking tone in her voice.

We then all continued walking around the school grounds in search for the cafeteria, new questions coming up every few minutes. Each one seeming to tell us all a bit more about each other. We talked about our weapons, which finally told me what exactly Okami wielded for her weapon and what the names of everyone else's weapons were.

Apparently it was called Moon Fang. It's main form was a large trident design that even stood taller than me. It switched into a grenade launcher that was operated the same as a pump action grenade launcher. It was a truly fascinating design to say at the least.

All this said, there was one question that stood out among the others. It was one that Naomi brought up.

"So, what did everyone do to get excepted into Beacon?" She asked.

We then all exchanged stories. Figuring out far more about each other than I would have imagined.

It turned out that Okami actually grew up around Grimm, Beowolf in particular. She explained how she grew up with an old friend of her family named Yogan, a Huntsmen of old who taught Okami the ways of combat like that of a great mentor. She described what she did in great detail, telling us all about the combat experience she had in the small village known as Unmei. She was obviously an experienced fighter, as her combat experience not only had her fight off many Grimm, but also gave her the task of saving a small child. Apparently her mentor was visited by Glynda GoodWitch herself, whom which suggested that Okami join Beacon. She obviously happily agreed.

Arges and Liliel actually had separate reason to be allowed into Beacon. Arges actually helped with a group of thugs and gangsters that had been causing trouble in his hometown, to which he helped to such an extent that crime in the town actually dropped by more than half. He then put in a request to join Beacon, to which he was allowed in with flying colors. Liliel on the other hand was allowed in by set up combat experience similar to mine. He was forced to fend off a group of solid holograms that were mugging a father and his young daughter...who oddly enough turned out to also be solid holograms set up by Beacon. All this said, he also passed without a problem.

We actually figured out that Phoenix was an orphan for many years of her younger life. One day, the man that adopted her was having trouble with robberies at his local store. Phoenix took this knowledge and built her weapon, known as Ragnarok, then began fending off the robberies until they simply stopped without word. She then realized that she enjoyed helping and protecting others, so she eventually sent in an admittance letter to Beacon. She also made it in without nay sort of fuss.

It wasn't long until hours had passed as we explored the school. We had still yet to find the cafeteria, but we all knew that it was easily passed breakfast time by now. However, no one was really complaining about being hungry, as our conversations seemed to keep our minds sidetracked. Eventually, the day continued on. We finally reached the cafeteria around lunch time. However, we found out about many places in the school. We even stopped by and checked out our scheduled classes as we passed them.

Once lunch was over, we all went back to our rooms. Apparently our dorms were only a few spaces down from each others, which proved to be quite a coincidence. We all went back to our dorms and began organizing them to our preferred specifications. Once everything was all said and done, the sun was already down. We were all still tired from initiation the day before. Plus we had to be up early for our first day of classes. With all this said, we all decided to go ahead and go back to sleep.

I guess our true first day at Beacon was soon to begin.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I sincerely apologize for such a long wait on this chapter. However, I am trying my best to increase productivity. This being said, I really hop that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you were able to learn more about the characters.

Also, special thanks to PhantomFoxy for helping me with this chapter. It means a lot.


	14. Chapter 10- Classes

Odin's Point of View.

It seemed like it was the next morning in the simple blink of an eye. The had changed to the opposite of the prior day, as it was now very sunny out, the beams of blinding light peering in the window. This would have been a very relaxing feeling to wake up to, however I noticed something was off when I took a first glance at my scroll, something we all received the day before...We were currently running late for our first class of the day.

This caught me be surprise, as I expected that this would be something that wouldn't be a problem...Especially with a classy and sophisticated person like Yeyrah on our team. However these thoughts seemed to prove to be false, as the time was easily passed our seven o'clock mark to wake up. The bright, digital screen of my scroll reading 7:38, which meant that we only had around twenty minutes to get to class.

I quickly rubbed my eyes, then began to yell as I sprung out of bed.

"Guys! We slept in! Wake up now!" I yelled as I opened the drawer to my dresser to retrieve my school uniform that I had personalized the night before.

The uniform was left fairly unaltered, however just a few changes were made to the uniform so it would be able accompany my full steel plate arm guard that I usually wore on my right arm. This was usually something I always kept on, as I felt that if the time ever came where I didn't have my weapon, then at least having some armor would be extremely useful. All of my other combat gear, including EarthShaker, was stored in my personal locker, another thing that all of the new students were issued yesterday. Apparently the locker could be called to a set, preprogrammed location at the single push of a button from your scroll. I have yet to program my locker though, as I felt that I didn't quite need that function yet.

I ran into the bathroom to quickly get changed and at least brush my teeth, all the while I was screaming and making noise to get my teammates out of their beds. Thankfully it didn't take any of them too long to get into gear and begin getting ready. I was sure that all of us were panicking to get ready as fast as possible. Xion and I were even kicked out of the bathroom by Naomi and Yeyrah in the middle of getting our teeth brushed. Everything was currently being rushed, which was for the better. Xion and I obviously finished before the girls, so we decided to give them at least five minutes to do whatever it was they needed to do in the short amount of time we all had.

However, Xion and I even found a way to pass that short amount of time by simply making fun of each other's uniforms. Xion's had to be modified to fit his tail in the back. I even managed to get a few verbal hits in on how he looked ridiculous without Ashbringer mounted onto his arms, as I recently discovered that he truly hated removing the weapons, so this led to me receiving a stern "I'm going to kill you later" sort of look. However we both managed to laugh it off in the end, Xion's tail wagging all the while. That being said, our laughter, and Xion's overly excited tail, were cut off by a sound of struggle coming from behind the closed bathroom doors.

Xion and I both began to listen closely, the two of us both slightly leaning an ear towards the closed doors. The sounds of whatever struggle Naomi and Yeyrah were having was rapidly silenced by the very familiar sound of ice forming from nothing...Yeyrah's Frozen Heart.

Xion and I both simultaneously gave each other a confused look for, most likely, two reasons. One being that your weapon must always remain in your locker unless stated otherwise, and the other being the shear curiosity of why she even needed to use her weapon.

"Umm...do we do something?" Xion spoke up.

"Not to sure." I responded.

We wanted to know, and soon our questions were answered as we both watched as Naomi and Yeyrah both exited the bathroom, the two of them sporting their new uniform with ease.

"So, a few questions." I asked, Xion nodding at my side.

"Don't ask!" Yeyrah blurted out, her wings spreading behind her in such a way that even they seemed angry. "They didn't put the holes in the back of the uniform like I requested, so I had to improvise!" She continued, spinning around to show us the freshly cut holes in the back of her uniform. "Now, we can sort this all out later, but I highly suggest we go to our classes."

She must have used Frozen Heart to put holes in her uniform, and it was obvious that she was purposely hiding Frozen Heart up her uniform's sleeves. This was truly surprising coming from Yeyrah, especially considering her regal nature.

I quickly looked over at Naomi, who looked like she was holding in an immense amount of laughter. I really couldn't blame her either, as it was quite obvious that Naomi had nothing to do with this incident, but instead she simply was handed a ticket to witness the being known as Yeyrah officially lose her cool. In a comical sense, I must admit that I was jealous to not receive such a moment.

"Well? Are we gonna get moving?" Yeyrah continued on, her voice making an attempt to go back to its calm and classy state.

"Y-Yes! Let's get moving!" I said, snapping out of my sidetracked thoughts. "I know where our first class is, just follow me!" I said, beginning to head out of our dorm.

"Wait! What's our first class of the day?" Naomi spoke up from behind me.

"It's Sparring Class with Glynda GoodWitch, so I suggest we get moving." Yeyrah quickly responded before I could manage to get the same words out.

And with that, everyone finally agreed that is was time we headed out of our dorm and began the journey to our first class. Thankfully we stopped by all of our classes yesterday, so that meant that we at least didn't have to waste time searching for them. We would probably reach the Sparring Classroom in around ten minutes, so we were probably only going to be about five minutes late for class. Hopefully Glynda will give us some slack sense it was our first day, but one can only hope in the end.

We were now sprinting through the halls, passing by more dorms, and eventually began passing other classrooms. Luckily our dorms were in the same area as most of the classrooms, otherwise I would fear that we would all be around twenty minutes late instead.

I could tell that we wee growing closer to the classroom, as the surroundings were beginning to look familiar. I will admit that I was nervous, however I was still hoping that we would receive some slack.

It wasn't long until we reached the large door that led into the Sparring Classroom. It was at this moment my nerves truly started to shake. I looked over at my shoulders at my teammates and watched as they gave me a sign saying that they were ready. I then opened the door, everything seeming to go slow as every single eye in the room turned towards us...Glynda's being the worst amongst the rest.

The room was very large, and resembled the shape of an arena like circular pit. Glynda was standing alone in the center of the pit, all of the students surrounding her in chairs resting around the arena.

"Damn." I heard Xion whisper under his breath.

There was a long, silent, awkward pause in the room. My teammates and I watched as Glynda stared us down, even Yeyrah seamed to be thrown off by her stern gaze.

"Well. You guys are around ten minutes late. Explain yourselves." Glynda calmly stated, yet her voice still seemed to echo throughout the room with power.

The room fell silent once more as I attempted to muster up the courage to speak. "We forgot to set our scrolls with an alarm last night, we deeply apologize." Was all I could manage to say.

"Hmm...What is your name?" She oddly responded.

"Umm...It's Odin Long-" I was cut off.

"No, your team's name." She interrupted, still maintaining her stern look and sound.

"Uh...We are Team ONYX. This is our first year at Beacon Academy." I responded, attempting to keep eye contact.

"Well then team ONYX, it would be much appreciated if the four of you would take a seat, preferably in the front." She said, gesturing to four empty desk directly next to the arena.

I then looked over my shoulders at my teammates once more, then simply shrugged as I began walking towards the desk, the three of them all following.

Once we were in our seats, we then began to listen to the lecture Glynda was currently giving.

"Now, as you all may know, this class was specifically designed to sharpen your combat skills against other humans. It is a very needed class, and I suggest that it is taken seriously be each and every one of you. If any of you are curious about what exactly we do in this class, then I suggest you begin to listen closely." She proclaimed as she adjusted her glasses, then placed her arms back behind her back and continued on. "In this class you will always be doing one of two things, either learning ways to fight, or actually fighting. It is fairly straight forward, but I would not take it likely. Now, to begin our first lesson...I would like a volunteer."

Everyone in the room then began searching the room for the first person brave enough to raise their hand, and it wasn't long until one did.

"Ah...Miss Liber. Please go retrieve your combat gear and then report back to class immediately." Glynda said to at least my surprise.

I turned in my seat to see Okami and all of her teammates sitting towards the top of the room, all of Okami's teammates clapping for her as she walked out of the room to apparently retrieve her things.

The next five minutes were agony as everyone waited for Okami to return. I was completely sure that everyone here was anxious to see what was going to happen, but I was also pretty sure that almost everyone in the classroom already knew what was about to happen. I looked over at my teammates and noticed Naomi looking at me with a worried look.

"I wonder if she knows what she just signed up for." She whispered to the rest of us, to which we all agreed with different versions of doubtful shrugs.

"Then again, this is Okami were talking about. She is very intelligent, so she must know something." Yeyrah added in, to which we all agreed.

We were then cut off by the sound of the doors opening at the top of the classroom. I once again turned in my seat to see Okami now out of her school uniform and in her combat gear, Moon Fang hanging from her side in its folded up state. I then looked back at Glynda who was staring at Okami.

"Alright then Miss Liber, please come down to the arena and pick a starting location. Once down here, I will give you your instructions." Glynda then stood in place as we all watched Okami make her way to the arena.

This was another thing that felt like it took forever, as I could feel that every single person is the room was anxious for what was obviously about to happen. Once Okami reached the center of the arena, we all watched as Glynda walked up to her, as if examining her. However Okami seemed unfazed by this, as she was standing there in one off the surprisingly calmest states I have seen in a long time. Glynda then turned to face the rest of the classroom to make another announcement.

"Everyone, we are going to be doing our first sparring event today." She said, then turning back to Okami. "Miss Liber, sense you volunteered, you are allowed to pick anyone in the room"

And with that the entire room let out a gasp of nervousness and surprise. Even Okami seemed to be shocked by the fact that she was allowed to pick her opponent. However, she began scanning the room without hesitation. Each person her eyes scanned over seemed to be scared, which was more than likely on account that she was part Grimm. I was sure that most people thought that she would end up ripping them apart in combat, which was easily a false statement. I think that Okami knew this to, as she wasn't picking anyone who seemed to be scared. She must want an actual fight, and I can't say I blamed her. I wouldn't want an easy fight either, especially if the reason was just because the person was scared of you. However I also knew that there were very few people in this room that weren't scared of Okami, and those people were all sitting next to each other...and on the same team...that team being named ONYX.

I watched as Okami's eyes fell onto the four of us. We all knew what was about to happen, but I could tell that none of us were scared. Okami was our friend, so no matter which one of us she decided to fight, we would all still be friends in the end. However I watched as her hand came up to point at one of us...me.

"Then it is settled. Mr. Longbow, please go to your locker and retrieve your equipment, then come down to the arena when you are ready." Glynda spoke, then turned back to speak to Okami.

I then stood up from my chair, both my team and Okami's team clapping as I exited the room. Once the door shut behind me, my nerves began to rise once more, however this time they were nerves of excitement. I began sprinting towards my locker to retrieve my gear, growing more nervous and excited with every step.

* * *

I was now back in the classroom, standing dead center of the arena next to Okami. I looked over at her while Glynda was introducing us to the class, both of us smiling at each other.

"At least this will be a good fight." Okami whispered, probably to keep Glynda from hearing her.

"Indeed it will. What you say we give them a show?" I quietly responded.

"Sounds good to me. Let's make it a good one." She said.

Glynda then turned to reface the two of us. "Shake hands and then head to your corners, I'll tell you when to begin."

We did exactly as she asked, the two of us shook hands and then walked to opposite ends of the arena. Glynda walked up to join the students. Once she was there, she went to a transparent table that was resting on the end of the arena. I watched as she began typing, then watched as a screen appeared on the wall behind Okami. The screen had a picture of Okami's face resting on a green background, her name, weapon name, and Aura bar all appearing next to her picture. I guess it was like a health bar. I looked over my shoulder to see a very similar screen that was instead holding a picture of me, my name, my weapon name, and my Aura bar.

"Once your opponents health drops into the red, the fight is over. Are the two of you ready?" Glynda spoke from her command table.

Okami and I then looked each other in the eyes and gave each other a determined nod, signaling that there was no holding back. We then both looked back to Glynda and gave her some sort of sign saying that we were ready.

"Alright then, on my mark." She paused. "3...2...1...Begin!"

And with that Okami and I un-holstered our weapons.

I begin my attack with a charge as I though that Okami was going to do the same, but instead she surprised me by taking a knee and sending a projectile from the grenade launcher form of her weapon in my direction. However I managed to barely dodge the round by dive-rolling out of the way. When I was mid roll I switched EarthShaker into railgun form and began charging up a round, shouldering the weapon as I came back to my knees. I then began tracking Okami through the sights, however she proved to be difficult to keep a lock on. I watched as she leapt around the arena with great speed, simply doing circles around me. I managed to get a shot off from the railgun, however it was an unsurprising miss. However the blast and concussive force of the round was enough to at least knock Okami off balance. I took this chance to close in on her, so I switched EarthShaker back into its greatsword form. As I ran up on her I prepared for a large swing, however he speed managed to once again best me as she rolled out of the way, EarthShaker's massive blade instead striking the ground where she used to be, leaving a dent in the concrete. I turned to face Okami, but it seemed that she was already coming in for an attack. I didn't have time to block with EarthShaker, so I instead allowed the trident form of Moon Fang to slam into the armor on my right arm. Thankfully, the armor was enough to absorb more than enough of the force from the attack, causing moon fang to recoil back towards Okami. I then watched as Okami began to take steps away from me, which eventually led to her beginning to slowly circle around me...She was sizing me up.

Naturally, I began to do the same. I brought EarthShaker up to a position often used by Katana Wielders, one where you simply place one foot in front of the other by at least two feet, planting the back foot into the ground in an abrasive stance. You then grasp the handle of your sword with both hands and simply hold the blade in front of yourself in a vertical position. I then watched her, our eyes once again locking. I could easily tell that we were both observing each other.

I watched to see exactly how she wielded her weapon. When it was in trident mode she seemed to use the weapon with an odd mix of both the pole-arm and staff techniques. However I could tell that she liked to be flashy with the weapon, often spinning it around herself in such a way that hinted that she obviously had plenty of experience using the weapon. It seemed that when the weapon was in grenade launcher form that she used it very similar to my railgun, as she often took a knee to fire the weapon. All of this being said, it was all I knew about her. I have still yet to find a weakness. However, I could say that she was thinking the same towards myself.

So there I stood, observing and pulling in as much information as I could as I waited for her to make a move. Our eyes were still locked within each others, however it struck as odd when I watched hers slowly widen along with her smile in an almost creepy looking motion. However what followed was what threw me off. The Grimm-like bone spikes scattered throughout her body began to rise, and a Grimm-like mask began to slowly appear on her face in a burst of what looked to be flames. It was truly odd, and was very off setting, especially when she began speaking in a language that I have never even remotely heard in my entire life. It definitely caught me off guard, especially when she suddenly charged in for an attack...and another...and another.

This must be her semblance, or at least that was my only knowledgeable thought of how she managed to achieved these blur like speeds. She was continuously bolting towards me with great speed, managing to land attack after attack. I managed to catch a glimpse at my Aura levels, noticing that they were almost to half while Okami's barely had a dent in it. I had to do something, and fast, if I wanted to win this. I could only manage to muster up a single idea: Use my Semblance as she was.

I slung EarthShaker over my shoulder, then began focusing to activate my semblance. I managed to focus in on Okami, managing to figure out exactly where her next attack will land. As she dashed towards me with her growing speed, I simply managed to sidestep her, holding out my completely armored arm and felt as she clotheslined herself. This sent her crashing towards the ground with all of the momentum she was carrying. I then turned and raised EarthShaker over my head, then delivered a massive swipe directly down on her. As the blade struck her stomach, I watched her Aura bar dangerously drop down into the lower end of the yellow.

That alone should have been enough to prove that sometimes strength triumphs speed. My Aura bar was now slightly above hers, and I knew that another attack like that and she would have been finished. However I could tell that she just took a hard hit and was still recovering from it. I knew that I could easily end this right here and now...but it wouldn't have been an honorable win, and I didn't want that.

So I waited for Okami to rise, which was something that definitely caught the attention of Glynda. I went back over to the corner of the arena I started in, then went back into my previous stance as I waited for Okami to rise to her feet. It wasn't long until she did, and I could tell that she was confused as to why I didn't end the fight right there. However it also seemed that she wasn't in the mood to question it either. We had yet another standoff of staring into each others eyes, once again observing. We then both ran in at each other, clashing our weapons off each other. On the rebound we would both swing again, our weapons clashing yet again. This process continued for many strikes, and eventually reached the point where we were both tired of pointlessly swinging at one another and instead both took many steps back.

This was it.

Whatever either of our next moves were, it would be the end for one of us.

I took a knee once more and began charging up EarthShaker. I watched as Okami switched Moon Fang into its trident form, then she threw the weapon at me while firing it once, causing the weapon to fly towards me with great speed. However, I didn't dodge, but instead let the charged round from EarthShaker fly.

Then everything seemed to go in slow motion.

I watched as my shot and her trident passed each other, the two of them managing to avoid contact by mere centimeters. Both of the projectiles hit the two of us simultaneously, sending each of our Aura into the red at the identical time. Two buzzers also went off at the identical time, the loud noise echoing throughout the classroom. However, when the buzzing stopped, there was only silence. The entire class seemed to be in shock. Did what I think happened actually just happen? I slowly leaned upwards from my current position of lying on my back, then looked up at Glynda, noticing along the way that Okami seemed to be in sync with my movements.

Glynda's facial expression was currently one of two things: Shock or she was impressed, no in-between.

"Well...class...it seems we have a tie." She spoke up, standing up from her control terminal. "Let's have a round of applause for Odin Longbow of team ONYX and Okami Liber of team OPAL." She continued, them coming down to the arena to greet the two of us.

Okami and I slowly met each other back at the center of the arena, both of us complementing one another and laughing all the while.

"Dude...was the clothesline really necessary?" She giggled.

"What? Not my fault that your too fast for your own good." I responded with a joking smile.

We then watched as Glynda began walking towards us, eventually joining us in the center of the arena.

"Well you two, it seems that there is no true winner here...So feel free to decide that amongst yourselves. However, sense both of you showed that you know what your doing on the battlefield, I will award the two of you each with a small bonus of extra credit." She said, then leaned in as if waiting for a response.

"Uh, thanks Miss GoodWitch." I responded.

"Yes, it is much appreciated." Okami added in.

"You will call me Glynda student, nothing less." She surprisingly responded with.

"Umm...yes Ma'am." I said, to which Okami simply remained silent.

"Now then, the two of you both go get back into your Uniforms and come back here. We still have class to attend to." She said, then turned to walk away from us.

Okami and I then looked at each other and giggled once more as we began walking towards the door of the room to head towards our lockers. Our teammates and other classmates congratulating us on our fight. We then exited the room and began walking towards our lockers.

Looks like it was turning up to be an interesting year already.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well everyone, I had a ton of fun with this chapter. However, before I say anything else, I would like to say something.

It has officially been a year sense Monty Oum, the beloved creator of RWBY and many, many other things passed away. I know that to all of us he will be dearly missed, however I would like to take this moment to say one thing:

Keep Moving Forward.

#MontyOumProject


	15. Chapter 11- Classes Part 2

Odin's Point of View.

Okami and I were now both walking the surprisingly vacant hallways of Beacon's academic wing, each of us showing a hint of both happiness and soreness as we grew closer towards the area of Beacon that held all of the lockers. The fight was definitely a tough one, and I could tell that we both had the same thought on our mind. However, I could also tell that both of us were still uncertain about exactly who would overcome the other in the end. This being said, we talked about such a subject in a friendly way, each of us joking back and forth.

"Look, all I'm saying is that speed isn't always the best solution. Sometimes being able to tank your way through things is a better attribute to have on your side." I said in a smug tone, Okami's face responding with a look of disbelief and doubt.

"Well that may be true, but what happens if you ever need to escape a tight situation and you lack the speed to do so?" She rebutted.

"So your saying that running is the better option?" I responded with a joking tone, knowing all to well that sometimes running truly was the better choice. However, Okami seemed to think otherwise.

"So your perfectly fine with getting the life beat out of you all because you lack the ability to escape?" She questioned, now sounding slightly annoyed.

"Easy now, I was just joking around. I know all to well that running can sometimes save a persons life." I jumped in.

"I hope so. However, if that's the case...you may wanna up your speed a bit. I was able to dance around you in that arena." She continued, a hint of pride in her voice.

"True, but look what happened when you got going." I responded, watching as Okami's face went from accomplished to defeated in a near second.

"Also true." She responded. "However, I know that it took your semblance to bring me down. How else would someone survive being hit with such an impact at that speed?" She continued, her look of pride and accomplishment returning as quickly as it left.

"You act like you weren't using your semblance. How else would you achieve a speed like that?" I questioned, expecting a response stating that I caught her trying to play something off. However her response was quite the opposite.

"But that wasn't my semblance." She responded, to which instant thoughts of doubt began to flood my mind.

"There's no way. That speed is impossible to achieve unless it's a semblance." I continued, keeping myself convinced that I was right.

"Well it's possible when you're part Grimm." She responded, the smug look on her face signaling that I just lost the argument.

"Well then...didn't even take that into account." I mumbled, still loud enough for her to hear. "Then what's your actual semblance then?" I continued.

"Invisibility." She simply replied.

That single word still managed to send a small shiver down my spine. That was a very rare semblance to have, as only eight people have ever been known of having it. In fact, I almost didn't believe it, and I wouldn't have if Okami didn't suddenly disappear from thin air.

I began looking around for some sort of hint as to wear she was, however nothing managed to give her away.

"Okami? Where'd you go?" I yelled out just loud enough to get the point out, yet still quiet enough to not disturb any surrounding classes.

However I received no verbal response, but instead the small sound of footsteps behind me. I turned to look, and was unsurprisingly faced with nothing. However I had a gut feeling that I was staring her directly in the face...and I was right, however, I didn't want to figure it out how I did.

I was caught completely off guard when Okami appeared inches away from my face. I jumped back, managing to trip onto by hind end. I almost felt my heart fly out of my chest, and that was with armor on.

"You believe me now?" She giggled, sticking her hand out to help me off the ground.

"Wow...you weren't kidding." I responded, taking her hand.

"I'm afraid not." She said, pulling me from the ground.

We then began to continue to our lockers, which weren't far from our current location. We continued to debate about our previous topic of speed versus strength, however at this point we were both just joking around with each other. Even when we reached the locker this friendly debate was still in action, and it seemed like there was no end to it. Even as we were at our lockers to put away our gear and retrieve our uniforms we were still yelling at each other in an attempt to try and settle which attribute was better in the long run. This continued all the way back to the classroom, and even small, competitive words were mumbled as we went back to our seats. I had a gut feeling that this would be a reoccurring conversation, but now wasn't the time as we were officially back in class.

Glynda welcomed us back into the room as we sat down, however it wasn't long until she began to continue her lecture. I looked up at the large clock located on the far end of the room and noticed that the class was only half way over at this point in time. This surprised me as it seemed that we had already been in here for hours, when the reality of it was that only around forty minutes had passed. I looked back at Glynda and began listening in on her lecture, which was apparently at a key point.

Glynda was currently talking about the history of the Huntsmen, a subject that was very interesting to me. I began to listen in with great intent.

"The first thing you should all know is that the Huntsmen and Huntress is not a new thing, as the position has been around since the dawn of man. We have always been a needed force, however, the role of the Hunter has been needed now more than ever. It seems as if Grimm numbers have been increasing. We do not now why this is so, but it is still true that we will train you to combat these creatures to the best of both our and your abilities." She explained, seeming to have both enthusiasm and pride in her stern voice. "However, I will never tell any student that this will be easy. You will fight, bleed, sweat, and possibly get hurt in this class. It will be very difficult, but I still expect every single one of you to put forth every last ounce of effort into not only this class, but all of them. Does everybody understand?" She stopped, waiting for a response.

"Yes ma'am!" The entire class announced in unison, each and everyone one of us seeming to feel confident about our decision.

From that point the class went on very smoothly. We began by issuing out text books that were filled to the brim with nothing but fighting techniques, tips, and even history. Once that was done, the bell for the next class rang, echoing throughout the hallways. The entire class stood up at once at then began to exit the classroom, each person beginning to make their way to whatever class they had next.

* * *

Our next class was Grimm Studies with a male teacher named Mr. Port, which was then followed by Remnant History with Dr. Oobleck. These two classes seemed to fly by, but only because of the sheer boredom of Mr. Port and the odd, overly energized attitude of Dr. Oobleck. Sadly, we didn't share these two classes with our friends on Team OPAL. However, our final class of the day was also shared with them. This final class was a new course that was taught at Beacon Academy. It was appropriately called Arms and Armor studies, and was taught by a new teacher known as Mr. Alphonse Strongarm.

* * *

All eight of us were currently on our way to this new and mysterious class. We had yet to hear anything about the class, but this was probably on account that it was not a class that Beacon forced you to take. So, naturally, I didn't expect many people to take such a class, especially if they weren't a first year at the school.

"So, what do you guys think this new teacher is like?" Xion's voiced questioned from somewhere within our large group.

"Who knows. He's been attending this school every bit as long as we have." Yeyrah's voiced responded from somewhere else amongst the group.

"Good point." He responded, our group falling back into an excited silence as we wandered through the crowded hallways, eventually managing to reach the door of the newly built classroom.

The eight of us all looked around at each other as I reached for the average sized, dull, metallic door that gave the impression that whatever was on the other side must have been of the same boring degree. However, as I slowly opened the door to reveal what was on the opposite side, I could tell by all of my friends reactions that we were all equally surprised by what was awaiting us.

The classroom was very large, easily dwarfing the size of the sparring room by at least two times. It also seemed to be a very technologically advanced room, consisting of very high tech looking devices scattered throughout the room. The large main room was also sectioned off into multiple smaller rooms, none of having zero clue about what they could contain on the other side.

We slowly began to walk into the room, realizing that it was lacking in desk. However at the opposite end of the room was a rather stalky man who was standing in front of an oddly placed, old fashioned chalkboard. He seemed to older, as he had grey facial hair, which mainly consisted of the big, bushy beard that was resting upon his face. He also had a very stern and tough looking face. However his outfit was easily the oddest thing that was resting in this room.

He wore something of an old military generals uniform that was all in a dark green color. The top seemed to have two rows of bronze buttons that held it in place. However the odd thing about the outfit was that the entire right sleeve was missing at the shoulder, revealing the old mans muscular build, something that was very odd for a man of his age.

"Ah, yes! The new students! Come in! Sit down!" He spoke from the end of the room, even his voice sounding very old and worn, yet also very happy and energetic

We wanted to do what he said, however as we looked around the room we realized that it was lacking in both desks and seats.

"Umm...sir, where are we suppose to sit?" Okami asked, her voice echoing throughout the massive room.

The old man turned to face Okami, his expression seeming to change to a more negative one as he laid eyes on her. The room fell silent as he slowly walked towards us, his eyes not leaving Okami.

We were all looking around at each other with looks of confusion, each of us wondering as to exactly why the old man had a sudden change in attitude.

Eventually, he was face to face with Okami. Each of them seeming to be unable to look away from each other. However it wasn't long until one of them managed to break the silence.

"So...Your the one I've heard about." Mr. Strongarm spoke, his voice now grumbly and soft.

"Umm..." Okami mumbled. "I'm...I'm not exactly sure what you mean sir." She continued, her voice coming off surprisingly calm.

"Your the Grimm Faunus, aren't you?" He questioned.

"Yes sir...I hope that's not a problem." She responded, her voice still remaining calm and collect.

"Not a problem...no...but rather...how should I say it...different." He said, the entire room now listening in out of suspense.

"Well sir, I'm afraid that-" He cut Okami off.

"Lucky for you...I can work with different." He continued.

With that, he walked back over to his chalkboard as if he ended the conversation. However at this moment I didn't exactly think that any of us where in the proper position to question what exactly he meant by this.

"Now then, about your seats." Strongarm yelled from a desk that was located next to the chalk board, then fell into silence as he began typing away onto a similar transparent table that seemed to be in all classrooms.

Once he was done typing, the room began to shake. The floors began to open up, four large tables rising up from the ground. Each table held items that would commonly be found in a typical science lab, however I had a feeling that these objects weren't used for simple science projects.

Once the tables were completely still, Strongarm signaled all of us to our tables. Each table perfectly fit a team of four, as this was necessary to accommodate a full team. Team OPAL chose the table directly next to ours. However one thing was still odd about these tables, and that was that there were still no seats of any kind.

"Umm, excuse me sir. It seems that the room is still lacking in seats." Yeyrah spoke up in her typical polite and classy tone.

"I am completely aware of this winged one." He quickly responded as he gave a small smirk in Yeyrah's direction, seemingly embarrassing her as she was still uncomfortable with showing her wings to the public. "As for your seats, there will be no one in my classroom. You will always be standing, as I have a very hands on style of teaching my students. Now, with that being said, does anybody know exactly what goes on in this classroom?" He continued, passing around the room with his hands behind his back.

How he did not receive an answer, but instead the silent response of nothing.

"Come on now students. Your Hunters. That means your not in the proper position to be shy!" He yelled with a very stern tone.

An unknown male student from the back slowly rose up his hand, Strongarm seemingly snapping his neck around to focus on him.

"You there! Answer the question!" He yelled out.

The student spoke, however it was to quiet to be properly heard.

"Your gonna have to speak up pipsqueak!" Strongarm yelled out, his true nature seeming to finally come out.

The student once again spoke, but similar to last time, it could not be heard.

"Look kid, I'll give you one last chance to speak up!" Strongarm continued on, the volume of his voice grew the more he spoke.

This time the student seemed to get the message, as he stood up from his seat and began to yell.

"Sir! This class is meant to properly teach students about different types of weapons and dust!" The student then sat back down with a type of nervousness that was highly noticeable.

"There you go!" Strongarm yelled out. "Now, can someone tell me what else goes on in this classroom?"

I watched as Arges stood up from the end of Okami's table.

"This class is also meant to further train us in the use of our own weapons sir!" Arges yelled out as he remained facing forward.

"Correct!" Strongarm loudly responded. "And if I might add students, that right there was the perfect example of how all answers will be spoken in my class! I expect all of you to follow this rule!"

Strongarm then went on to tell us about how his class was going to work and what he expected of us, much like what the other teachers did. He then went on to tell us more about himself, explaining about everything he ever did as a huntsman of old. He somehow managed to do all of this without even revealing a small hint as to what he wielded as a weapon, something all of us were wanting to see or at least here about.

Armstrong did nothing but speak for the remainder of the class, the loud ring of the end-of-day bell cutting him off in the middle of the fourth story he told today.

"Ah, it seems I sidetracked myself students. I assure you that tomorrow will be different, so come prepared! You are dismissed!" He yelled.

We then all got up and exited the class, re-entering the extremely crowded yet massive halls of Beacon as we made our way back to our dorms only to prepare for another day.

It was going to be a long four years here at Beacon Academy, but I had to admit that they definitely weren't going to be spent being bored.

Now we just had to make it far enough into the school year to be able to go on our first mission.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Some important things before I get to the other stuff.

For one, I just want to say that I am completely aware that I have occasional spelling errors here and there in my stories, and I truly do make an attempt to go back through and fix any that catch my eye. The reason I am saying this is because this seems to be what a majority of the reviews on this story consist of. Now, I'm also not saying I want you to stop reviewing these mistake, as I would like to fix them. However what I am saying is that if you are going to leave a review, then it would be much appreciated if the review was more than just saying that I spelled something wrong.

I actually want to here what my readers think about this story. Give me your honest opinions. Tell me things that maybe your hoping to see in the future. Hell, sometimes I might just take someone up on there idea.

Now then, onto the non-serious stuff.

I would like to say that I posted this chapter slightly later than expected as I wanted to post it on the say of the RWBY Chapter 3 finale, and would also like to thank Monty Oum once more for the masterpiece he has given us.

Read on my readers! Next chapter is in the making!


	16. Chapter 12- The Start of a Career

Odin's Point of View

It has officially been six months since our first day of classes here at Beacon Academy, which meant that we were officially allowed to take on lower grade missions as long as we had a teacher assisting us. Luckily, we had signed up for a simple reconnaissance mission with Mr. Strongarm the week before, and to our luck it was accepted. We were all far to excited this day, as it was the day our mission was meant to truly begin.

The four of us, along with Mr. Strongarm, were currently in Beacon's courtyard, armed with our weapons and armor, waiting for the private airship that was meant to take the five us to a small drop off point so we could truly initiate the mission. We were all currently stuck in a mixture of excited and nervous, all except for Mr. Strongarm who still had his seemingly permanent stern look upon his face.

This had been the first time Mr. Strongarm had reviled his weapon to us. It wasn't as we expected, as it seemed that Mr. Strongarm had a very advanced weapon for his time. It's main form was a large, belt fed machine gun that used dust infused cartridges for ammunition. His weapon also explained why he always wore a cut off sleeve on all of his clothes. Mr. Strongarm didn't use a box style magazine to hold the bullet belt, but would rather let the belt simply wrap around his arm. However the weapon didn't exactly have a transformation, but rather simply another way of using it...Or at least that was how he explained it to us. We have yet to see him use the weapon, but he explained to us that whenever things got to up close and personal, he would simply detach the belt from the weapon and use the belt like a large, metal whip.

Everyone on Team ONYX had grown to like Mr. Strongarm. He may have had the personality of an old Drill Instructor, but that was normally only within his classroom. Outside of class he was a very laid back and open-minded individual. He even helped me fit EarthShaker with a detachable long-range scope, something that I had always felt EarthShaker was missing at it was meant to be a long range weapon. He had also taught us far more abilities and fighting techniques, something that we were definitely going to put to use on this mission if we had to.

That being said, this mission had a very low percentage of seeing any type of combat. We were originally going to choose something with a higher chance, but eventually decided against this as we didn't want to run the risk of anyone getting hurt.

I began looking around the courtyard, watching as other students gathered around to wish us luck on our first mission. We even caught a few glimpses from some upper-class teams that had already seen plenty of combat, something that filled our internal pride meters. However there was a specific group of students whose words meant the most to us, and they were known as Team OPAL.

They were currently at our sides as we all waited for the airship. Xion spoke to Arges, Yeyrah to Phoenix, Naomi to Liliel, and Okami to me. They each delivered a similar phrase of "Come back safe", to which we all responded with a similar response of "I promise we will".

I was going to make sure of that at the very least.

My mother always told me as a child to never brake a promise, as a simple promise to you can mean the world to another. I have always said to myself that I would take these words to my grave as well, and I'll be damned if someone attempted to stop me from doing so.

It wasn't long until the small airship was within our line of sight, our nerves spiking up as it came into view. We all stared down the ship, the four of us falling into silence as all of the students watching began clapping and cheering. Our nerves were now at there peak. This was it, this was the official start of our career as Hunters.

I looked up to the sky and took a deep breath, noticing a small nudge on my right shoulder. I looked over to see a smiling Naomi, something that calmed me ever so slightly.

We had all grown closer over the past six months, however it was more so for Naomi and I. I couldn't exactly say why though. We just managed to make a connection of sorts over these long six months. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed this however, so we still kept things on the low.

"Everything's gonna be fine." She softly spoke, grinning once more.

"Yeah...I know." I responded, letting out a long sigh in the process.

I went to respond, but was cut off by Strongarm's booming voice.

"Well Team ONYX! Make your way to the landing pad ASAP!" He yelled out, his Drill Instructor like personality currently in effect.

The four of us glanced at each other once more as if to receive a final sign that we were all ready, eventually nodding as we began to approach the now landing private airship.

Once we were all inside the ship, we all sent out a final wave to the students who were still crowding the courtyard to wish us luck, Team OPAL at the front of this pack. We all waved until the doors to the airship finally closed, cutting us off from the outside world and sealing us inside the airship.

We walked over to separate seats, all except for Mr. Strongarm who remained standing in the center of the ship. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright, now for the overview of your mission." He spoke, to which we all began to listen in. "As you all know, this is a simple reconnaissance mission located in the outskirts of Haven. It would usually take at least a day to reach this location, but the ship we are in should have us there in about three hours. Once we are close, I'll fill you all in the rest of the way. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" We all responded in unison.

* * *

3 Hours Later.

"Alright ONYX, the ship is coming up on our drop zone! I know that this mission has a very low chance of combat, but I still want all of you with weapons in hand, understood?" Strongarm yelled out.

"Yes sir!" We once again responded in Unison, each of us un-holstering our weapon to run final checks on them.

I almost feel the airship getting closer to the ground, the sound if its engines growing louder as the Earth beneath us grew closer. I had to admit that I was extremely nervous about this mission. I knew that it was practically one of the easiest missions we could have chosen, but I was still worried that something could happen. These thoughts must have been obvious, as I felt another soft touch on my shoulder by Naomi. I once again looked down at her, almost having to read her lips as I almost couldn't here her due to the rising volume of the airship.

"We're all going to be fine. Besides, we have a teacher with us." She spoke. I was barely able to make out the sentence however.

She had a point though. We did, after all, have a highly trained and experienced Huntsman in our presence, so the likelihood of something going horribly wrong was definitely on the lower side of the spectrum. However, I was sure that this was something a leader felt often...The feeling that your teammates depend on you to make the right decisions. This all being said, the alone feeling of Naomi's hand on my shoulder seemed to calm me. I looked into her eyes and watched as she released a small giggle, followed by a subtle yet meaningful smile. However, the small moment we were having was interrupted by the violent screeching of the airships heavy, metal doors flying open, revealing the ground under us.

"Well team!" Strongarm yelled out with a sort of excited tone. "At this point it is keep up or get left behind!"

With that, Mr. Strongarm leapt out of the hovering airship, landing on the ground with ease. This caught us off guard, as it surprised that a man of Mr. Strongarm's age was able to complete a task with such ease. We all glanced over at each other, each of us nodding with a small, excited smile upon our faces. We then exited the airship, sailing down onto the ground below.

I was the last to jump, not because I was scared, but rather because I wanted to make sure all of my teammates made it to the ground safely, which they all did.

Once we were all on the ground we began closely following Mr. Strongarm's footsteps. As we al walked, I began observing our surroundings. Our mission brief told us that we were in Haven, an area located on the lower outskirts of Mistral. The first thing I noticed was that this area was much warmer than our new home of Beacon. The next thing I noticed was that the area was lacking in vegetation, but not vacant of it. Instead of vegetation, this area seemed to consist more of large rock formations and mountains.

"Hey Xion, your from Mistral. Any information you can give us on the type of terrain we are going to be facing?" I heard Yeyrah say from off to my left.

"Well, your pretty much looking at it. We're gonna be dealing with mainly rocks, rocks, and bigger rocks." He responded, a small, sarcastic chuckle escaping from under his breath.

"Well, your not wrong." Strongarm surprisingly spoke from the front of our little pack. It seemed that he was already in his more friendly state now that it was just all of us. "Either way, good first step students. Assessing your terrain is always a good first step to a mission. Keep up that kind of stuff and I might throw in some good words for you guys when we get back." He chuckled.

We then all began wondering throughout the area, never dropping our guard in the process. We probably walked for at least two straight hours until Strongarm told us exactly what we were meant to be here for.

"Now students, we are here to gather information about an abandoned mineshaft that the people of Mistral have been wanting to rebuild to continue gathering resources." He said.

"Okay, but what's the catch?" I asked, my three teammates responding by snapping there eyes towards Strongarm.

"Exactly. No one is exactly sure why the people of Mistral abandoned the mine, and no one has bothered to check." He responded.

"Until now." Naomi cut him off.

"Precisely." He continued.

"Alright..." Yeyrah spoke up. "Then where exactly is the mine Mr. Strongarm? I haven't really seen you with any sort of map since we landed."

"Ha!" Strongarm loudly exerted. "Who needs maps when you have good old fashioned memory on your side?" He smiled, further showing his calmer, more relaxed side.

"So...Do you know where the mine is, or-" I spoke, but was also cut off.

"Of course I do! It's actually about twenty minutes from here!" He yelled out.

"Well if we are that close, Mr. Strongarm, shouldn't we start being, oh, I don't know...More quiet?" Yeyrah responded, her more regal and proper side showing.

"You may be right Ms. Delana, but..." Strongarm responded, jokingly yet playfully mocking Yeyrah's royal sound. "Nobody likes a smartass." He continued.

"Hmph." Yeyrah grunted. "Real professional." She said under her breath, but still managing to let a small smile appear upon her face.

We were currently slowly coming over a small horizon of the current cliff we were climbing, the ridgeline growing closer with every step we took. In fact, it wasn't long until we were able to see over the small hill, revealing the area below...Which happened to be the exact mine we were looking for.

"Well then, looks like my time of arrival was off." Strongarm smiled.

We began looking down the hill, observing the large entrance to the mineshaft that seemed to be carved into the large mountain in front of us. The mine seemed to be surrounded by smaller hills like the one we were one, making it rest in a kind of earthly bowl. However, we all noticed something resting at the entrance of the cave. Something that we thought were small rocks at first, but quickly realized that they were all far to similar and cleanly cut to be rocks.

"Mr. Strongarm, what _are_ those down there?" Naomi spoke, all of us responding with a small look of curiosity.

"Hmm..." He mumbled as he pulled out a pair of small binoculars from his pocket, then raised them to his eyes.

We all watched as he took a long, hard stare at the unknown objects below. However, we were all thrown off when we watched his face go from curious to worried in a near instant.

"Oh my." He spoke, his voice sounding highly worried.

I looked away from Strongarm's face and pulled EarthShaker from my back, switching it from it travel form into its railgun form, then raised the scope up to my eye to focus in on the objects.

What I saw was highly surprising and alarming. Something that sent a worried and shocked shiver down the entire length of my spine.

Apparently these objects were boxes...boxes stained with a very familiar looking symbol.

Resting on the boxes was an all to familiar symbol of a red, feral wolf head with three red slash marks resting in the background.

It was the all to familiar symbol of the White Fang.


	17. Chapter 13- A Mission Gone Wrong

Odin's Point of View.

I could feel everyone around me slip into a small panic as we all began to realize the now sudden seriousness of the situation. Even Strongarm seemed to be a bit worried about the new problem at hand as he was already on a call with Ozpin asking for reinforcements. However, I could tell that out of all of us, Xion seemed to be the most affected. His tail was still, the hairs on the end beginning to slow rise up. His eyes seemed to be stuck open, almost like they were refusing to blink. All this was wrapped up by the tight clenching of Ashbringer's claws, there metallic parts scrapping against each other. I began to walk towards him to at least attempt to figure out why he was acting in such a way, but was instead cut off by Strongarm's now quiet and subtle voice.

"Alright students." He whispered, pulling his weapon from his back as he hung up his scroll. "The situation has now become far to difficult for you all to handle. I have already got ahold of Ozpin, so I suggest you all return to where the airship picked you can all return to Beacon, understood?" He continued, his voice in a highly serious tone that we had all yet to hear come from Strongarm.

However, we all agreed to his order in our own way...except for Xion. He was still standing at the top of the cliff, easily in plain sight. An odd facial expression of a thousand yard stare mixed with anger was plastered on his face.

"Xion!" I whispered, just loud enough to get the point across. "We need to fall back to the airship now, we can't handle this situation." I spoke, Naomi and Yeyrah joining at my side in agreement.

The only response I received was one of vocal-less doubt and anger. I watched as he turned to look me in the eyes, listening as he uttered very unsettling words.

"Yeah...I'm afraid that's not going to happen." He growled as he began slowly advancing towards the cave.

"Young man! You return here this instant!" Strongarm shouted out, causing Xion to stop once more to face us.

"I am afraid that is not happening! I have some unfinished business to settle!" Xion yelled out with rage, easily loud enough to alert every single White Fang soldier in the area.

However it didn't matter how loud any of us yelled at this point, as Xion began to charge towards the old cave, ignoring every word we attempted to give him.

"Okay students. I'll go after Xion, all of you fall back to the airship ASAP!" Strongarm yelled, chambering a round into his massive machinegun.

However none of us knew bothered to follow these orders, as we were now more concerned with the safety of our teammate...Something that Strongarm was easily detecting. He looked all of us in the eyes as he slowly approached us with a look of sincerity.

"Look kids...I know your worried about your teammate, but we can't run the risk of something happening to all of you. So, this is your last chance to return to the airship-" Strongarm was cut off by the sound of an explosion arising from the direction of the cave. "And I highly suggest you take it."

He then waited for our response as he ran some last minute checks over his weapon. The three of us began looking at each other, wondering what we should do at this point. However I could tell that they were primarily resting this decision on my shoulders, letting me choose between safety or danger. They were letting me choose as a leader. I looked over at them once more, nodding to them to give them a heads up as to the decision I made, then looked back at Strongarm.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't leave our friend to fight alone, no matter the cost. So we are going down into that cave no matter the cost." I spoke with pride, Naomi and Yeyrah standing by my side with courageous smiles upon their faces.

Strongarm let out a small sigh, however not a disappointing one, then looked at us once more as he pulled his scroll from his pocket once more, Ozpin nearly immediately answering.

"Ozpin, hold the reinforcements until stated otherwise." He spoke, hanging up before Ozpin could even have a small chance to respond. Almost as if he knew that his request would be ignored. "Let's go get your friend back."

We then all began to charge over the only piece of land blocking our vision of the cave, following the fresh claw marks carved into the rocks by Xion's Ashbringer.

Small amounts of smoke were escaping from the caves entrance, two hopefully unconscious White Fang bodies already littering the freshly battle worn entrance. We could now hear small sounds of combat coming from the inside of the cave. We rushed inside in hopes to catch up with Xion, however it seemed that for every step we took Xion took two, as the distant sounds of combat slowly began to fade away, eventually coming to a complete silence.

"Hopefully that means he just got to far away from us...and not something else." Yeyrah spoke from behind me.

"Agreed." I responded.

The only trail we know had to Xion was to follow the bodies of defeated White Fang soldiers, the bodies seeming to grow in numbers the deeper we went into the cave.

"It seems your teammate is really cleaning house." Strongarm spoke from the front of our pack.

"Yeah...I'm not completely sure if that's a good thing though." I responded, allowing a sudden yet small gulp to run down my throat.

We then continued our search, the bodies eventually reaching into the double digits as we reached what seemed to be the end of the cave...which was far from what we all expected to see.

This section of the cave seemed to be the most opened up area, it was mainly a very flat area, however it's ceiling seemed to be around sixty feet high. This also caused the large room to be very dark, the only sources of light seeming to be a mix of large torches and lanterns scattered throughout the walls of the cave. It was also where all of the small buildings and shelters rested, each one bearing some sort of White Fang insignia. However, what struck odd about this area was not only the sudden disappearance of defeated bodies, but instead the sudden lack of Xion. This was the end of the cave, so he had to be in here somewhere.

"Everyone fan out!" Strongarm yelled. "We need to locate Xion and fast. If something happens, just be sure to alert the rest of us."

We all responded by simply following his order, each of us going off in our own direction to begin our search.

I was sure that each and every one of us in here were both concerned and nervous. The eerie atmosphere alone could be enough to break a normal man. Each step I took I grew slightly more nervous, and each second that went by made me more worried for my friend. Who's to say if he is even okay, or worse, alive? I'm not sure what I would do if one of my teammates were to be killed. These thoughts were causing me to shiver, the unsettling silence of the room not managing to help.

"You better be okay you bastard." I whispered to myself, as if I thought this simple sentence was going to help something.

I began to turn a corner around one of the small buildings, now finding myself facing directly out into the large opened up area of the cave. I immediately noticed that at the very end of the large room was a completely vertical incline among the rocky floor, rising up about ten feet into the air. A single building was resting upon its small flat of land. However this building was different from all of the others. It was larger, and it seemed that there were lights on inside the building...along with a pacing shadow figure within its windows.

"Guys! Over here!" I yelled out, waiting for everyone to come to my location. This didn't take long.

"What is it?" Naomi questioned as she ran up to me with Silver Divide in her hands, Yeyrah and Strongarm following directly behind her.

"Look up there guys, see that shadow?" I whispered, pointing up to the larger building.

"Is that...a person?" Yeyrah questioned.

"That's what it appears to be. Good find Odin." Strongarm spoke.

"But is it Xion?" Naomi added in.

I went to respond, but was interrupted by the sudden neck jerking movement of the shadow figure. I watched as it began doing...something. It then disappeared from the small window, seeming to walk towards the door of the building.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I muttered to myself as we all began to impatiently wait for this shadow figure to reveal itself.

Luckily, we didn't have to wait long, however what we received was far from what we wanted. We all watched as the door slowly began to open, a cloaked man walking out with a very familiar looking body slung over his shoulder...Xion!

I began to step forward, my weapon in hand. However I felt the strong grasp of a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"Wait just a moment. If you let anger take control then you'll be no better off than your friend!" Strongarm sternly spoke, to which I responded with an annoyed yet accepting grunt.

We then all looked back at the approaching man, watching as he jumped down from the small incline. He was now around twenty yards away. I could tell that the three of us were very eager to pound this guys face in, however Strongarm continued to hold us back every time one of us attempted to make a move.

The mysterious man took a few steps closer, eventually throwing down Xion's unconscious body as if to present it to us. Then he removed the cloak to finally reveal himself.

Not a single piece of skin could be seen on this man. Every last inch of his covered in, what looked to be, and improvised suit of armor that looked like it was made from nothing but the bone pieces of what I hoped to be Grimm. His face was masked with a standard White Fang mask, however it appeared to be smeared in old blood in the shape of a handprint. I also managed to notice a small yet bushy tail resting behind him, staring at a light tan and eventually fading into a black at the end. However this wasn't enough to pinpoint exactly what kind of faunus this man was. It was a truly menacing look however, and was definitely one that was going to be remembered no matter how this was going to end. This being said, his look was not the most menacing thing about this guy, rather his distinct laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He maniacally hissed out from under his mask while making insane and frantic movements with his body. The sound echoing throughout the cave as if to add dramatic effect.

"How about you explain yourself right now!" Strongarm yelled out, each of us directing our weapons towards the man.

"HAHAHA!" The man continued, eventually slowly calming down to speak. "Oh man! Who is NEXT!" He screamed, pulling a very distinct weapon from his back as if to return the favor.

The weapon appeared to be a custom built monster of a rifle. It had a very large revolving cylinder that appeared to hold something of a large sniper round, yet it seemed to operate off of a lever action system. The metal stock seemed to be carved to act as an axe head. All of this was wrapped up in a metallic grey with bronze detailing for the color.

"I am telling you now to drop your weapon!" Strongarm yelled in response.

"You just don't understand don't you!" The man violently lashed out. "You guys are responsible for wiping out my entire platoon! I started with this one-" The man paused, his body language suddenly switching over from insane to serious. "And I'm gonna end with you."

With that disturbing sentence the man shouldered his weapon and immediately began to open fire, his laugh somehow managing to still remain louder than his ear-piercing cannon of a rifle.

We all jumped to cover as the mans shots began flying passed us, each one growing slightly closer than the last. It was easy to say that if any of us would have been a single second late on our reaction time, we would have been hit.

However, we all managed to safely make it to a different piece of cover. Strongarm was the first to return fire, his machine gun seeing to be every bit as loud as our enemies, each shot managing to put a large hole in everything they touched. However, he somehow missed the enemy, who mysteriously managed to dodge each round with a sort of crazed finesse...still laughing all the while.

I glanced over at Yeyrah and Naomi, each of us making confused eye contact as we were lacking a plan. However I knew that our top priority should be to help get Xion out of this place. However if we were going to do this than we needed to establish a plan of sorts, but in order to do this we needed to be next to each other so we could actually speak. However the crazed gunman seemed to currently be blocking this option. However I noticed that whenever Strongarm opened fire, he managed to keep the madman distracted. Naturally, this was when I decided to make my move.

I began running across the battlefield to reach Naomi and Yeyrah, luckily managing to reach there location without being noticed by the madman.

"What do we do!" Naomi yelled out, her voice sounding very stressed and worried.

"Okay, look you two. I have an idea, but it is slightly crazy." I said, noticing that the only wall keeping us protected from the madman's rounds was starting to crumble from the shear force of the bullets. We didn't have much time.

"And what exactly do you suggest Odin?" Yeyrah responded, her Ice blade forming around her arm.

"Alright, listen. We obviously need to get Xion out of there, and it seems that the only time this guy is distracted is when Strongarm is firing on him." I quickly spoke, feeling another set of rounds striking the opposite side of our building.

"So I take it that's when we are going after him?" Naomi asked.

"Exactly. Were only gonna have about five seconds to do this, so we are gonna have to make this fast. I'll have to be the one to lift him, so you guys might have to help cover me. Once I get him back here I'll begin firing on this guy. That's when you two should fall back here. Yeyrah, it will then be up to you to heal Xion with your Semblance" I said, waiting for their response.

At first I was greeted with the response of nothing, but soon was gifted with an actual one.

"Alright...I guess it is far better than nothing." Yeyrah responded.

"Yes, it will have to do." Naomi added in.

"Alright then...on Strongarm's next firing run, we move." I responded.

With that we then waited for Strongarm to pop out from cover once more, something that didn't take long. We immediately began bolting towards Xion, something that Strongarm noticed as he began to slowly walk forward as he provided suppressive fire for us. Luckily Xion wasn't far from us, however it seemed to take an eternity to reach him. I could practically feel rounds flying passed us, the only thing keeping them from successfully landing was Strongarm. We managed to reach Xion, so I quickly hoisted him up and slung him over my shoulder. I nodded at Naomi and Yeyrah as I began to run back to our wall, signaling for them to keep him busy for a small amount of time.

Once again, it didn't take long to run back to the building, however it still managed to feel like an eternity. I could hear the intense sounds of combat behind me, but I was currently not in the position to help out. However I managed to safely reach the wall, placing Xion up against it on the area of the wall with the most amount of cover. He was still alive, but I could tell that his aura was completely depleted...and then some. I then went over to the corner of the wall as I noticed that the sounds of combat were beginning to cease, telling me that my teammate's were needing help.

I quickly went over to the corner of the building, giving myself just enough space to fire on the madman. I shouldered EarthShaker and then began to provide burst of suppressing fire to allow the three of them to fall back. To which each of them did. I continued lying down fire until all three of them made it back to the building, Strongarm now joining us at our side.

"Yeyrah! Start healing!" I yelled out as I re-peaked the corner of the building, immediately snapping my neck back as a round came flying by my face, followed by more maniacal laughter.

I didn't watch, but I could here Yeyrah's semblance activate. The small ringing noise echoing throughout the cave. I wanted to return far on this guy, but her currently had all five of us pinned behind this building, unable to move out of cover without being nailed by a round.

Luckily, we managed to hold out long enough for Yeyrah to get Xion at least back to a dazed consciousness.

"Odin! He's awake!" I heard Yeyrah yell out from my right.

I managed to shuffle over to Xion without being spotted. I knelt down next to him and got close to his face. He began to utter small, incomplete sentences.

"I...I'm...not done." He mumbled, his eyes slowly opening as his aura began to slowly recharge.

"Yeah buddy, don't blame you. Were gonna have to talk about this later though." I lectured, loading a new earth dust crystal into EarthShaker.

"Yeah...I...figured that much." He responded, his voice slowly beginning to return.

"How is he?" I heard Strongarm ask as he attempted to return fire, immediately having to return to the cover of the building.

"He's gonna be up and moving shortly. Just give him a few more seconds." Yeyrah responded.

We were expecting some more words from Strongarm, but instead were greeted by Xion slowly rising to his feet.

"Ha. Tough one, aren't you." Strongarm chuckled.

"Yeah...let's go with that." Xion responded.

We were then greeted by the sudden sound of...silence. All sounds of combat immediately ceased. Each of us falling into a pool of confusion.

"Is...Is it safe?" Naomi questioned, slightly clinging to my side.

"Students, stay here." Strongarm quietly said as he cautiously peaked around the corner of the building.

We were all surprised when he wasn't immediately shot at. He turned to face us with a look of concern as he pulled his scroll from his pocket.

"I'm sending a distress call to Ozpin now. We are leaving now! No questions asked." He spoke, sounding angered yet also concerned for our safety.

We then all began to bolt towards the exit of the cave, each of us running as fast as our feet could take us. However...something very bad was to follow. Our running was silenced by a single shot echoing throughout the cave, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. We all turned to see something that must have put each of us in shock.

There was a familiar body lying face first on the floor, a quickly forming pool of blood beginning to surround the body. I didn't want to know who it was, but there was one thing that managed to immediately give away who it was. it was Yeyrah. One of her frost blue wings were lying a mere two feet away from her bleeding body. We all watched as she attempted to slowly stand, a look of instantaneous pain appearing on her face as she collapsed to the ground. I yelled out in anger as I ran up to he, kneeling beside her as I held her up in my arms.

It appeared that the shot went directly through her aura, the massive bullet seeming to have entered through her back directly where her wing used to be attached, the exit wound leaving a massive hole peering into her chest. She was still alive, but I could tell that she was going into shock.

I looked up from her as Xion, Naomi, and Strongarm ran up to my side, lying eyes on the madman now standing in the center of the room, once again laughing maniacally.

I could feel the anger building up inside me. I slowly handed off Yeyrah to Xion and Naomi, then grasped EarthShaker within my hands as I switched it into its greatsword form. I was now ignoring all words spoken to me from any person. This man just horribly injured one of my teammates...and I now had plans to do the same to him. However, it now seemed that the only person wanting to stop me was Strongarm...but even he failed at this point.

"Oh! A new challenger?" The madman laughed. "How exciting! Maybe I'll take your shiny arm? It looks like a decent trophy." He busted out.

I wasn't going to respond. I didn't think he deserved it. I was dragging EarthShaker behind me, its blade scrapping across the ground. However, the madman was simply standing there as I approached, holding his weapon by the barrel to enable him to use the axe head carved into the stock.

Once I was close enough, our weapons clashed.

"Not talking? You no fun!" He smiled as our weapons bounced off from each other.

Our weapons clashed once more. I noticed that even I wasn't able to brake his defense. However I wasn't going to give up...at least not by choice. However, he managed to get one good hit in, and one that managed to knock me flat onto my back. He then landed a very sudden strike directly to the side of my skull with enough force to brake my aura, immediately causing my ears to ring and my vision to blur...this eventually led to me passing out.

The last thing I remembered was being rushed onto the airship, noticing the madman was not far behind as I herd rounds pinging off of the airship walls. I also remember hearing a young, female voice.

"The girl is alive, but she is in shock. The male has a major concussion. I'm sedating them now." It spoke.

I then remember feeling a sharp pain in my left arm. The last thing I saw before I officially passed out was Naomi's worried face hovering over me.

Then everything faded to white.


	18. Chapter 14- Returning Home

Naomi's Point of View

No.

This wasn't happening.

The entire mission went to hell just like that.

It took one man to do this.

One...man.

Who was he?

Why did he go to this extreme?

Many questions like this were echoing throughout my head. My heart was pounding, and I could bet money that the state my nerves were in was not helping. I wanted to ask Mr. Strongarm some questions, but he seemed too pre-occupied with helping the female doctor aboard the aircraft attempt to keep Odin conscious and Yeyrah from succumbing to the foul outcome of death. Xion was the only one here that I was able to speak to, however even he seemed to be in a moment of shock and surprise as I was unable to get him to speak.

I slowly glanced out of one of the small windows of the airship in a petty attempt to calm myself, watching as a second identical airship flew at our side. This airship was holding the reinforcements that Mr. Strongarm had called for, who had promised that they would at least tail us back to the school to ensure that no one attempted to chase after us. The team it held was a senior team at Beacon known as Team TRBL, or Treble. If it wasn't for there help I doubt we would have made it out of there alive.

I wish I could help.

I wanted to help out in any way I could, but every time I attempted to walk towards my injured teammates I was pushed away by Strongarm and the doctor. However, even if they were to let me, I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to do anything. Hell, I wouldn't even know what to do. Odin was still alive, but was constantly drifting in and out of consciousness. Yeyrah on the other hand seemed to be unresponsive to everything the two adults tried to do, however I could tell that she was at least still breathing. That being said, the steady flow of blood escaping from her chest and back seemed to never stop. The metallic floor of the airship was beginning to become filled with a small puddle of blood. I wasn't exactly sure how the man who did this exactly accomplished this, in fact, I was pretty sure that we all had this thought. Yeyrah's aura was practically full when this happened, yet the shot from the madman's rifle seemed to completely ignore her aura, and instead went completely through her without a problem.

It was a truly horrifying thought if you really thought about it. What weapon had the power to do this in a single shot? Or was it even the weapon that did this? Maybe it was a semblance off some sort...be it a very cruel one.

The remainder of the ride back to Beacon was filled with thoughts like this, however my worried thoughts seemed to speed up time as we were apparently already close to Beacon and preparing to land. I wasn't sure what I was going to do once the doors to the airship opened. Would I just follow Strongarm and the doctor? Would I simply return back to my dorm? My mind continued to wonder, however as I felt the ship begin to descend for landing I noticed Strongarm turn to face Xion and I.

"Look you two. I know all to well that you are either nervous or scared right now. You can either follow us to the Emergency room or you can go back to your dorm and we will call you down once we have everything under control. Your choice." He quickly spoke, turning back around to apply pressure to Yeyrah's gaping wounds.

Xion and I slowly glanced over at each other. Without words, we both came to an obvious conclusion. However, I wasn't able to give Strongarm an answer. I was still unable to make words as my brain simply wasn't allowing it right now. However, Xion seemed to notice this, as he finally spoke.

"Were following you to the Emergency Room, no question about it." He strongly spoke, his voice sounding slightly off compared to his usual happy go lucky tone, but rather sounding like a guilty one. However that didn't matter at the time, as Strongarm responded back with a stern nod anyway.

I guess that was what we were doing. Reporting straight to the Emergency Room.

At this point we were all simply waiting for the airship's doors to open so we could get them both into the schools infirmary. This moment seemed to take the longest however, as I knew that the longer these two went without proper treatment the worse. So, naturally, time felt slowed...and that's coming someone who can forcefully slow time.

This all being said, the doors eventually opened, revealing that we were actually towards the back of the school. It must have been a quicker way to the infirmary, much like how normal hospitals have separate entrances for emergency rooms. This thought proved to be correct, as I watched as two male doctors, whom were dressed differently from the female doctor on the airship, came bolting out from two large doors connected to the school.

It wasn't long until we were all exiting the airship, and it wasn't much longer until we were all running through the school. We would occasionally catch a quick, horrified glance from both passing students and teachers alike as we sprinted through the hallways.

"Please tell me we are close to the infirmary!" I yelled out, hoping for someone to give a response.

"Yes! It's right around the corner." The female doctor from the airship calmly spoke.

As she said, that was exactly where it was. I didn't know as this wasn't an area of the school we checked out on our first day here. We burst through the double doors leading into the infirmary, a burst of white light invading my eyes as we walked in.

The room was set up almost like an orphanage. It was one large room, beds lined up along the walls about ten feet away from each other. A small room labeled supplies was off to the right of the main room. Almost the entire room was colored in the classic hospital colors of white's and tans. It was surprisingly underwhelming for a place such as Beacon, but it only took one final glance at my injured friends to convince me that this was far better than nothing.

The doctors seemed very professional. I quickly began to notice that the female doctor from the airship seemed to be the one in control, as she was not only working but also dishing out orders to fellow doctors, to which they happily followed. Luckily Odin and Yeyrah were the only ones in the infirmary, so they were the only ones receiving medical attention right now. Something about how these doctors worked seemed to put me at ease. Even Xion seemed to be slightly more relaxed than what he was on the airship, at least I could get him to speak now.

"You think they're gonna be okay?" He quickly asked, his voice sounding deep and concerned.

"Yeah...these doctors seem like they know what they're doing." I responded with a slightly relieved sigh.

"They better." Xion simply responded as he took a seat close to the bed that Yeyrah was currently being operated on.

I did the same, but instead took a seat between Odin and Yeyrah's beds. Odin seemed like his injuries were very easily fixed, as the doctor's mainly propped his head up a certain way and gave him an oxygen mask. I overheard the doctors say that the only major injury he had was a concussion, and that he should be awake within the next few hours. Yeyrah however was still unresponsive other than her breathing. I didn't know if the injury itself was lethal, but I knew that she was at least running the risk of bleeding out. In fact, it wasn't long until the doctor's were patching the wounds and filling her with IV's. I would even occasionally see the female doctor use some sort of injecting gun to give her large and rapid doses of painkillers.

The operating on Yeyrah continued for hours, however they were eventually able to get small verbal responses in the form of painful grunts and mumbles...at least she was conscious. Odin, however, was just now starting to become aware of his surroundings. I walked over and sat on the corner of his bed, slowly taking his limp hand within my own. He eventually looked up at me, a small smile of what I thought was relief appearing upon his face before he attempted to speak.

"I-Is everyone...okay." He spoke, his voice barely able to keep his slurred words together.

"Yes Odin...Everyone else is okay." I responded, small tears of joy beginning to role down my face.

"And...What about...Yeyrah." He tensed up as he put his free hand over his forehead in an attempt to ease the pain he had to be feeling.

"Well...she could be better." I slowly responded, pointing over at her doctor surrounded bed.

Odin slowly turned his neck to face her bed, his expression once again turning to a worried one as his eyes fell into view of his teammates bed.

"But I overheard one of the doctors say that she was stable at least, so that's good." I continued as he slowly turned to face me once more.

"What about Xion?" He quietly questioned, even his voice sounding like it was in slight pain.

"He's behind the mass of doctors, you just can't see him." I responded, a slight giggle escaping.

"How's h-he doing?" He asked.

I took a quick glance around the mass of operating doctors to catch a quick glimpse of Xion resting in a chair, simple staring at Yeyrah and the doctors, his tail still instead of its normal rapid movements.

"Well." I sighed, sitting back on the corner of Odin's bed. "He could also be doing better."

"And why is that?" He asked.

I went to respond, but was instead cut off by the same female doctor from the airship.

"Ah, Mr. Longbow. You seem like your recovering with great speed." She spoke, her voice calm and soft as silk.

I was finally able to get a good look at the lead doctor. I noticed that even her mannerisms were very calm and regal. Everything from the way she spoke to the odd nurse-like outfit she wore seemed to be very classy to say in the least. It was a white, long, multi-layered, flowing dress that had red, intricate designs towards the bottom under layer of the dress. Her outfit also consisted a white, cloth-like hood that was folded back starting around an inch above her forehead, giving the hood a sort of nun look. Even her heels were white with red detailing. The only thing on her that wasn't either white or red was a tan, cross-shoulder medical bag that had a red cross stitched onto the side. I was unsure what exactly the bag contained, but it was easy to assume that it was simply medical supplies.

As I further observed her, I noticed that there was something slightly off about her. Her eyes were a dark brown with small black circles around them. Coming off of the outside of the black circles were two, slim, black lines that ran down her face to the tip of her nose in a perfectly symmetrical pattern. Her hair was a sandy blonde that had small black spots randomly scattered throughout. These were traits that humans more than likely would never have, so naturally I was confused...That is until I really thought about it. She was a faunus, and one that resembled some sort of cat. However it didn't look like your average cat faunus, but rather that of a cheetah or lion.

"My name is Doctor Esther Demeter, but Doctor Demeter is preferred." She spoke, her voice flowing like fine wine. "I will be the doctor in charge of getting all of you back to perfect health, no less." She continued.

"Thank you." I simply spoke as I extended my hand to shake hers, but instead received a sort of nod that was easily distinguishable as something with far more meaning than a simple handshake.

"So...what's the damage Doc?" Odin slurred from his bed.

"You seem to only have a decent concussion and should be up and moving within the next two weeks thanks to your strong aura. Just make sure you get very little sleep, as sleeping with a concussion can lead to a longer recovery period." She gestured to Odin with a smile. "Ms. Delana, however, is in far worse condition than one would like." She sighed, her hands remaining behind her back as she slowly approached Odin and I.

"Lay it on me." Odin continued, his eyes attempting to stay focused on the doctor.

"Well...She obviously has an entrance and exit wound from a large caliber rifle which caused her to go into a form of shock due to both intense pain and blood loss. The bullet entered directly above her right lung and exited where her shoulder blade should be. With the way the shot was placed it is pretty obvious that it detached her right wing from her body which, sadly, cannot be reattached." She spoke as if she was apologizing, almost as if she thought it was her fault in a way.

I went to speak, but was instead cut off by Xion, whom I must have not noticed standing behind me.

"Will she be okay?" He growled, sounding like an odd mix of angry and guilty.

"She will make a full recovery, but it will require both surgery and rehabilitation. Luckily her Aura and unique semblance will greatly speed up the process." She spoke.

"So what are we looking at in recovery time?" Xion continued.

"We do not have exact numbers, but I can estimate at about six months." She responded.

Xion did not respond verbally, but instead let out a small snarl mixed with a sigh of relief as he walked back over to the chair next to Yeyrah.

"Is he going to be alright?" Doctor Demeter sais as she glanced back over at Odin and I.

"Umm..." I pondered. "I think he's just worried...that's all."

"Hmm..." She mumbled. "He is a wolf faunus...so anger at a time like this is to be expected." She spoke, showing some of her true knowledge on medical subjects.

Her eyes then switched directions over to Yeyrah as she began to cough and twitch in her bed, the beeping machines hooked to her rapidly picking up in pace. I could overhear the other doctors saying that her levels were once again unstable, followed by them yelling for Doctor Demeter to come over. She quickly glanced back over at us.

"Now...I believe it is time to distribute more medicine to Ms. Delana, please excuse me." She said as she pulled out the same injection gun she was wielding early from her bag. However I was caught far off guard when she pulled out a small, silver canister of dust and slid it into the grip of the gun. A slight hiss escaped from the canister as she tightened it in. She then placed a tube of some sort of medical liquid into the top of the gun. She then walked over to Yeyrah and injected the liquid into her shoulder. It wasn't long until her body was once again still, and the beeping machines returned back to normal.

I glanced back down at Odin, who seemed as if he was falling asleep once again. Luckily, I remembered Doctor Demeter's words stating that it was bad for Odin to be sleeping for long periods of time. I leaned down next to him and continuously nudged him until his eyes once again open. He looked back up at me, then to Yeyrah, and then back to me.

"This...is going to suck." He spoke as he quickly reached out and took my hand within his own, squeezing it tightly. "But..." He continued.

"But...But what?" I responded, leaning in slightly closer to him.

"But...I think we're all going to be okay." He responded, his leader-like sound and characteristics causing this sentence alone to send a large message of relief throughout my body, calming my nerves in a way that almost confused me.

However...I believed him 100%. We were all going to make it through this.

All we need now is time.


	19. Chapter 15- Apprentices Pt 1

I slowly removed my mask from my face as my mind began to wonder as I watched the two airships take off with there precious huntsmen loaded up inside. I walked closer to where the airships left, a fresh pool of faunus blood surrounding my feet. I looked down at the puddle as I began to ponder as to why exactly these huntsmen came here, my mind drawing nothing more than a blank. I truly wanted to know as to why exactly they came, however I had a deep gut feeling that I would know within a set amount of time. However, I knew I was going to need not only new, but far better men if I was planning on meeting these huntsmen again ... which I certainly was.

It was true that I did feel bad for all of the White Fang who were put to rest today, however I also managed to think that each and every last one of those men deserved their fates. In fact, it almost thrilled me to know that all of them were practically slaughtered by not only a Huntsmen in training, but one that is a member of the infamous Pyralis family. Indeed, I was almost frothing at the mouth in excitement over this. Of course, I didn't think this way simply because I was mad, which am usually highly aware of, but rather because it gave me an incentive to seek revenge. However, it was also a shame that someone like that managed to escape from my grips. If only it wouldn't have been for all of the other Huntsmen and Huntresses who showed up to help him. Then again, I did manage to leave one of the members with what will either lead to her death or at least a very nasty mental and physical scar. I would be lying if I said I wished she wasn't dead, as I would much rather there be one less Huntress I would have to worry about in the hopefully near future.

I continued to rest my eyes on the two airships until they eventually fizzled away in the distance. I then turned to face the entrance to my now practically destroyed base of operations. I wanted to be mad about all of this, however if anything I only felt slightly annoyed. Even then, it was only at the fact that those Huntsmen didn't attempt to finish the job. I honestly wanted to chase them down and force them all to make an attempt at my life, but something told me that not only were they not ready for me ... but neither was I. In fact, all of the prior events have caused me to debate something that I would have never have thought would even be a viable option for someone like me.

I need my own team.

However, I don't want any team. I want something more along the lives of an internship. I want to able to put these people in charge of my responsibilities once I'm dead and gone, whenever that may be. Of course, not any White Fang soldier, follower, or even degenerate would do for such a job. In fact, I didn't even care if they were faunus or not. I need someone that will follow my every order without question, someone that would gladly carry out all of the dirty jobs I simply don't have time for, someone ... like me.

However, I feel that an order like this will be a rather hard one to fill. After all, I will only accept the best for such a position. With all of this said, I had zero clue of how exactly I was going to go about recruiting someone of those standards. I suppose I could always set up a standard interview session, however I had a feeling that it would end up just being a colossal waste of time in the end.

I began wondering back towards by little hut set up at the end of the cave as I began to mentally weigh out my options. I could either do the interview like I stated before, or perhaps I could bring in some White Fang soldiers and simply put them to some sort of test to prove if they are worthy.

"Hmm ... The options are virtually endless on this decision." I spoke to myself, my voice quietly echoing throughout the now empty cave.

However, the more I thought about all of this, my choice slowly became more certain. I was leaning towards simply wandering around the world of Remnant and pulling in figures that seemed ... appropriate for the job as I noticed them. however, I felt that even this wasn't enough. I felt that even if I found some more than appropriate participants for the job, I would still need to test both there abilities and loyalty. Of course, this wouldn't be an easy task to do with subtly. Then again, subtly really wasn't my specialty.

"Yes, that will do nicely." I once again said aloud, small chuckles escaping from behind my lips.

With all of that said, I set out to do just that; Search. First things first however. I knew all to well that I couldn't walk around Remnant with my current attire. So, naturally, I needed some sort of disguise that was both believable, but also menacing. However, I also knew that I was highly lacking in casual clothing. So I supposed a friendly visit to one of Haven's clothing stores would have to be my first step to finding my new apprentices.

With that task in mind, I was forced to remove anything from my body that even slightly brandished the White Fang logo as it would surely draw unwanted attention. However, I wasn't going to simply leave all of it here. I rummaged around until I managed to find a fairly plain duffel bag that was large enough to store all of my armor and White Fang clothing. This sadly left me with nothing more than a pare of ridiculously torn and battered jeans and a white t-shirt that had very noticeable, dried up, red stains scattered throughout it. This outfit alone along with my scraggly hyena tail more than likely would look highly sketchy to any wondering bystanders. This gave me a much higher incentive to find some better clothes. With these thoughts in mind, I conjured up a decent plan to get my hands on a legitimate outfit, but I quickly realized that there was still the matter of Life Bender, my weapon.

Life Bender was appropriately named as such to match my semblance. My semblance was what allowed me to deal so much damage on the battlefield. My semblance was appropriately named Aura Stealer by one of the high ranking White Fang officers who trained me. The name alone told a lot about what exactly it did, but it didn't exactly describe it to its full extent. In its full glory, Aura Stealer allowed me to bond with Life Bender, charging up its already devastating explosive tipped dust rounds to do extraordinary amounts of damage. To make it simple, my semblance allows my weapons round to completely pierce through my targets Aura, causing the round to completely obliterate whatever, or whomever, it strikes. This is what allowed my to blow a nice hole in that faunus. However, a semblance of such power had its downsides. The primary one being that using this ability usually takes my full focus, which, in return, leads to me not only gaining a massive headache afterwards but also usually drains what amounts of energy I have left. This limits whenever I can use this ability, but the sheer firepower of Life Bender alone usually means that I don't have to use it entirely to often.

With this said, I still needed to find a way to either hide my weapon or at least find a way to carry the weapon without drawing any extra attention. The first idea that came to mind was to simply present myself as a huntsmen in training, but I more than likely looked far to old for that. Of course then I thought I could possibly pose as a combat school teacher, but that would lead to them asking for papers to prove this, which I obviously did not have. However, this led me to come up with the idea to simply pretend to by a wandering huntsmen. If whomever I told believed this, then it would give me the perfect excuse to carry around my weapon. And if the cards fell correctly, I could also use that to explain why my clothes appeared as such. Maybe say that I recently got into a fight with some Grimm?

"Yes ... That all might just work." I smiled as I began to once again exit the cave.

From there, I began to wander towards the closest town outside of Haven. Sadly, I had no means of transportation thanks to the White Fang's glorious system of distributing supplies. This meant that I was stuck with having to walk around twelve miles all the way to the nearest town. This meant I was stuck with my thoughts and nothing more. I began to wonder about what kind of apprentice, or apprentices, I might end up with. Perhaps a murderer? Or maybe a thief? Possibly some sort of degenerate maybe? So many juicy, exciting thoughts began to bang around in my mind. Before I knew it, it seemed that I could already see the distant lights of the small Haven village I was heading towards. I could feel the excitement roll over me as I approached the town. However, other then getting some new clothes, I honestly had zero intentions of finding a worthy apprentice on my first try, so I really had no reasons to get this excited as I would more than likely end up just getting my hopes up for no reason.

Once I was upon the towns entrance I noticed that there were exactly two guards armed with simple swords and shields standing in front of the entrance. I, preferably, wanted to avoid any unnecessary quarrel with them. Then again, this would be a very good opportunity to test out my so called disguise. With this in mind, I began walking towards the guards as casual as I possibly could. I knew that they could see me as I could feel their gazes. They still seemed fairly calm though, as they were simply looking back and forth from each other to me in an almost pattern like sequence. I noticed that as I grew closer this pattern began to get slightly more sporadic. I quickly realized that I needed to say something soon, otherwise this might just turn into an incident that would surely play out wrong for both the guards and me.

"No need to be nervous!" I yelled to the guards as I continued to slowly approach. "Just a traveling Huntsmen in search of a place to rest for the night!" I continued, hoping for the best.

It took a few seconds for a response, but they still seemed fairly calm enough as I have yet to be stopped. However, eventually one of the guards spoke up in a tone that almost alerted the others.

"Were going to need proof sir!" The guard yelled out, the others slowly bringing they're weapons to a defensive stance as I was now within twenty feet of them.

I needed to think quick one how exactly to react to this. I didn't exactly have any papers saying that I was what I was pretending to be. However, I did manage to get a single idea in my head. Hopefully it would be enough to persuade these guards.

"Is the weapon not proof enough?" I simply stated as I drew Life Bender from my back, holding out in a way that practically presented it to the guards.

There was once again another long, dramatic pause that even seemed to cause my nerves to slightly spark. I was beginning to think that they weren't falling for it as I watched them all begin whispering to each other. I slowly pulled my weapon back to me, subtly placing my hand on the trigger as I prepared for some sort of search or conflict. However, I was slightly put back by there response.

"You may enter the city Huntsmen. It's fairly small, so it shouldn't be hard to find what your looking for. Also, sorry for the scare." The lead guard spoke as all of his men sheathed there weapons and began opening the gate.

Looks like I was free to enter.

"Thank you gentlemen. I promise not to cause any trouble." I spoke as I walked through the large wooden entrance into the small town.

Once inside, I began to observe the new surroundings. One thing was for sure, this town definitely was small. I could already see everything this town had to offer. To my right was what seemed to be nothing but simple living quarters. To my left appeared to be where they kept all of there animals for, what I could easily assume, they used for both trade and resources. There also appeared to be some sort of saloon style building resting at the end of the town. I supposed this would be the best place to start as I could already tell that a small town like this will definitely be lacking in any sort of spare outfit that I would dare brandish. This was okay for now however, as I knew that if the guards of this town didn't second guess my attire, then certainly none of the citizens would.

I began walking through the town until I reached the small saloon that was appropriately named _The Wooden Barrel_ for very obvious reasons. Once inside, it almost seemed as if the quiet, calm tone of the town changed into a much more familiar tone of drunken violence and babbling idiots. It seemed that this town consisted of a very solid mix of both faunus and human. This was a good thing, as it meant that I more than likely wouldn't have to deal with any intolerable idiots who wished that I didn't exist.

I approached the bar and calmly took a seat at the only seat that seemed to be lacking of other people. I plopped by armor-filled duffle bag down on the floor directly next to me, wrapping the straps around the bar stool leg to act as a sort of defense against any possible thieves. It wasn't much longer until the bartender came up to me. Naturally, I went ahead and began observing ... as if my primary task of finding some apprentices had already started.

He seemed to be a rather small individual for a place like this. Even though he appeared to be in his mid twenties, he lacked muscle and seemed as though being a simple bartender was the only job he had ever done. This alone was enough to turn me away from him as a possible contender. However, I still dug up enough tolerance to attempt conversation with him.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" He asked, his voice oddly light and calm.

"Umm ... sure. What's the strongest thing this town has?" I asked.

I received an odd lock from both the bartender and anyone else who heard my sentence.

"Well?" I continued.

"Ah ... sorry sir. You just caught be a bit off guard asking for something like that." The bartender responded.

"With a response like it better be some very strong stuff." I quickly chimed in as I toyed with the empty, metal mug sitting in front of me.

"Indeed it is sir! Double distilled moonshine mixed with multiple spice herbs shipped in from Atlas! I've yet to see a man drink a full mug without falling out of there stool.!" The bartender laughed, the rest of the bar residence beginning to listen in on our conversation.

"And what to you call such a drink?" I asked, slightly leaning back in an unimpressed state.

"Well, there's no official name for it, but the locals of taking a liking to calling Jet Fuel." The bartender stated. "But trust me sir, you don't-"

"Give me a mug." I cut him off.

"But ... sir-"

"Trust me kid, I'll be fine." I chuckled, the remainder of the bar now listening to my every word.

With that said, I went ahead and paid the bartender in advance for the drink as he brought it to me. I lifted the mug to my mouth, feeling the eyes of all of the residence resting on me as it grew closer. However, what they weren't expecting was that a drink such like this would be nothing to someone the likes of me. I downed the drink in a matter of seconds, slamming the mug down with a firm thud. I then looked up at the bartender who appeared to be in shock.

"Didn't even burn the throat." I chuckled as I slid the empty mug across the table back to the bartender.

I then stood up from my bar stool, grabbed my duffle bag, and prepared to leave the saloon. I listened as the men and women within the bar began cheering as if they just saw something completely unbelievable ... all except for one.

It appeared to be a girl, however I was unable to tell whether or not she was human or faunus do to the large leather hood that draped over her head. She appeared to be very small in stature, even on human standards. If I could guess she was around 4'6 at the very most. Something about her intrigued me though, so I decided to approach her rather than leave the bar. However, it seemed that she was very unaware of my rather quick approach. She just remained sitting at her table with her eyes facing the wooden top. I lightly knocked on the table to get her attention, but it seemed as if she was caught highly off guard judging by her sudden reaction of nearly jumping out of her chair.

"Sorry for the scare." I said, attempting to keep a calm tone to keep her from becoming cautionary.

"What does someone the likes of you want?" She spoke, her voice sounding as if she was holding in a light sob, her head still facing downwards, hood covering her face.

Her words made me assume that she was human, as I merely thought she said this to me due to my faunus nature. This, of course, almost made me reconsider talking to her ... but why not make sure?

"What do you mean by the likes of me?" I asked.

This seemed to slightly set her off.

"Your a Huntsman! Your a no good, self centered, lying, deceiving excuse of a good soldier!" She burst out, finally lifting up her head to reveal her very notable features.

The girl was, indeed, a faunus of what appeared to be fox like origins. I could now assume that from her size and facial features that she could only be around sixteen years old. She had reddish colored eyes paired up with very large, dark colored fox ears resting atop her head, small tufts of dark grey fur coming out of them that perfectly matched the shade of her short cut, yet still stylish hair. However quickly noticed that one of her ears, the left one to be exact, had a decent sized chunk taken away from the top in what appeared to be a very clean looking cut.

I was now slightly taken back by her response. For one, how exactly did she already hear about that? However, she did now have my attention.

"Who told you I was a huntsmen?" I questioned, remaining standing at the base of the table.

"It doesn't take long for word to get around in a town like this." She explained, her head going back down to the table and voice returning to what sounded like the beginning of a sob.

"And I'm assuming you believe that then?" I continued from my previous statement.

"Of course I do! Why else would you have such a weapon?" She explained as she gestured to Life Bender.

I didn't know where to go from here in the conversation, but I had to admit that I was interested to hear what she had to say.

"Tell you what miss. Would you like to talk for a little while? You seem like you have something on your mind?" I asked in an attempt to keep her from walking away from me.

At first I received a very stern _I don't think so_ type of look, but it seemed that she eventually crumbled and decided to allow me to sit.

"Just make it quick Huntsmen. Ask your questions and try not to take to long. I can only bare talking to your type for so long." She explained as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Fair enough." I responded. "But first things first. Why that hate for Huntsmen?" I questioned, still playing the part of a legitimate Huntsmen.

"Isn't that kind of a personal question?" She responded.

"Once again, Fair enough." I continued. "But I really wish to know. I don't wish to change your mind if that's what your thinking." I went on.

This seemed to catch her attention as her ears slightly perked up under her hood upon hearing this.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"I mean that I only want to hear your thoughts. I have no desire to change your views or opinions on huntsmen, I only wish to know why." I said.

"Uhh..." She stuttered. "Well ... I guess it all started when I was little. I grew up in a small town that used to not be to far from here. One day it was attacked by a larger group of Grimm. Naturally, a team of Huntsmen was dispatched to the area ... but they didn't exactly help the problem. They ended up completely destroying the town and ... killing a decent amount of the people living there. My parents included." At this point she began wondering off as if bad memories began coming back to her. This was something I was all to familiar with.

However, this gave me an idea on something to ask her.

"Okay, then what's your stance on the White Fang?" I asked, hoping for a decently positive answer.

At first there was a pause followed by a look a deep thought.

"Well, they're better then Huntsmen in my opinion. At least they fight for what they believe in." She explained.

"Then why not join up with them?" I asked, expecting to get a very straight forward answer.

"Because I know they can't win." She explained, this time fully catching me off guard.

I needed to really think about this now. This girl seemed to be very intelligent and willing to fight ... however she seemed to think that no matter how big the White Fang grew, they would still fall in the likes of a Huntsmen. I wanted to get this girl on my side, I was just blind on how exactly to go about doing it from here ... at first.

"Miss ... you believe that I am huntsman, correct?" I asked, deeply awaiting her response.

"Of course I do! And I gotta say, your time for talking to me is almost up." She explained, her voice now beginning to sound slightly angry.

At this point I did not give a verbal response, but rather lifted up my duffle bag and placed it on the table. Then pointed at it to tell her to look inside. I received a very odd look, but she still began to open the bag with caution after a brief pause. It wasn't long as her eyes shot open as she quickly zipped the bag shut, her eyes then turning to face me.

"Are these-"

"Mine? Yes they are." I cut her off.

"But how did you-"

"Before you respond, I would like to ask you one last question." I continued.

"G-Go ahead." She spoke. I, without a doubt, had her attention now.

"You recently thought I was a huntsman. You also think that the Huntsmen are far better than the White Fang in terms of power. Now, if a White Fang Lieutenant like me can pose as a huntsman with such ease ... Then why exactly can't the White Fang be better than a huntsman?" I claimed, now awaiting for her response once more.

There was a very long pause that consisted of silence and deep thought. I could feel my nerves grow in excitement as I awaited her comeback to such a statement.

"What exactly is someone like you doing here then?" She asked.

I took this as a chance to ask the big question I have been waiting to ask since the beginning of the conversation.

"I am wondering around the world of Remnant in search of apprentices that would gladly follow me. You happened to catch my eye." I explained, but this time she cut me off before I had the chance to finish.

"So your asking me to join you?" She cut in.

"Indeed I am." I responded with a smirk.

We once again fell into a long silence as I awaited her response for what I was hoping the last time.

"Well then ... I'm in." She smiled, reaching her hand out to shake my own.

I let out a small laugh as I grabbed her hand. "First things first then! We need to get you some better attire! I was planning on making my way up into one of Haven's main cities to grab some clothes for myself, I will be happy to get you an outfit of your choice, no matter the price!" I explained as we both began to exit the table.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her voice now sounding excited like a little kids.

"I am miss ... " I didn't know where to go from here.

"Oh! Sorry!" She jumped. "My name is Sivir Vryheid. Yours?"

"Where's my manners." I laughed. "I am Cabron Maximus. Welcome to the White Fang."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I would like to deeply apologize for the massive wait on this chapter. I have been very caught up with not only a new work schedule, but also theater for the last few months. However, theater is now over and my work schedule is beginning to slow down, so I will once again be able to update more frequently. Also, I would like to say something that I have been having a problem with. Don't worry, it's nothing bad.

I have been having a large amount of people commenting on my stories (they are commenting very positive things, so no worries). However, these people have been using guest accounts, which means I am unable to respond to them. I really want to respond to these people, but this website does not allow actual users to respond to guest profiles. I highly encourage these guest accounts to normally sign up for an account on this website (which is free) so I can properly respond to them. I do see your guy's comments, and I really like it when I can actually respond to you.

Otherwise, I than you all for reading. Until next time.


	20. Chapter 16- Apprentices Pt 2

Cabron's Point of View.

The girl was nothing less than exceptional. From the passed few hours I have been travelling with her I have noticed that her fighting skills were superb, and her wits even better. Indeed, she was a bit of an annoying wise cracker, but I had a feeling that this was something I was neither wanting nor going to change. Like I was saying before, I want apprentices, not slaves. This means I not only want someone who who won't be scared to question my orders ... but also someone who isn't afraid to be themselves around me. However, I wasn't going to settle for only a single student. Indeed, I wanted more than one. I wasn't completely sure if I'd settle for two to be completely honest. I guess it would all have to depend on whether or not the second person I find surpasses my expectations.

But, only time would tell.

"So Cabron. Exactly how long do you think it will take to walk all the way to Haven?" Sivir spoke up.

"In all honesty, I'm not to sure." I responded. "I know that it will easily take a few days on foot."

She sighed in response. "Why exactly can't we get a vehicle?"

"Well, the White Fang aren't exactly happy that I left my post. So a vehicle request isn't exactly an option."

"Then why exactly can't we just take one?" She asked.

"As in a car jacking?" I looked at her with surprised eyes. "Well, as much as I like that idea, I can't exactly say it's a good one at the time. We need to keep as low of a profile as possible to avoid getting caught by police."

"Well then, a car is obviously out of the option." She said, a look of deep thought almost immediately coming across her face. "Unless, that is, we can find a town where police isn't exactly an issue?"

As she said this, I almost instantly was granted a smile upon my face.

"See, now you're thinking like a true White Fang operative." I smiled, looking off into the distance.

"Oh? So I'm an operative now? Not just an apprentice?" She said.

"Well, to truly earn the title of apprentice, you still need to prove your worth to me in combat."

With these words, it almost seemed as if her spirits had been shot.

"Unless ... that is a problem." I continued.

There was almost a long pause as a look of deep, intense thought came across her face.

"No ... It's not a problem." She spoke.

"Then why the long pause of thought?" I added on.

"It's just ... how exactly do you plan having me prove myself?" She questioned.

"That is not for me to know young one. It is simply something that will come in time."

The next few hours of the trip where rather silent, however it wasn't an awkward one. It was rather a type of silence that encouraged deep thought and curiousness. I could tell that Sivir definitely had further thoughts and ideas on her mind, but I could also tell that I shouldn't disrupt her current thoughts, as it would only encourage a distrust between us. This was something that honestly frightened me. If it were up to me, and it is, I would find ways to get each and every one of the soldiers put under my command to legitimately trust me. Most would expect someone like me to gain such trust over fear, but I beg to differ. I always put in an attempt towards every single individual who falls under my command. If I can tell that they will never trust me, then the individual is simply not meant to be positioned within the same group as me.

Now I was in deep thought. However, rather than thinking of questions to ask my new recruit, I was rather thinking of ways to gain her trust. So many different scenarios and events were popping into my head, but it almost seemed as each one was harder than the last. Hell, I didn't even truly know this girl for who she actually was. All I knew was her backstory ... and that was far from enough.

I was now glancing over at her, almost involuntarily it seemed. I noticed that I was further taking in her facial features features ... more importantly, her ear. I could now see the gory story behind what exactly happened. I could only imagine the pain ... even though I've both willingly and knowingly inflicted far worse on others. However, judging from Sivir's views, the pain that she felt that day was, without a doubt, rather emotional than physical.

This was something I could easily relate to. I knew far to well what it was like to have a deep emotional pain. The loss of my entire platoon to those Huntsmen swine was enough to prove that. Even though it was only only a little over a day ago, I could already tell that the weight of all of there lost potential was going to be resting on my shoulder for an unbearably long time.

With these new thoughts in mind, I looked over at Sivir once more and began to speak, but was rather interrupted by the girl stopping dead in her tracks, her rather large ears twitching as if she heard something that I obviously didn't.

"Hold still!" She whispered in a still stern and seemingly loud tone.

"What is wrong?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Shh!" She hissed.

There was brief pause of true silence as I attempted to listen to a sound that I was completely unaware of. Unsurprisingly, I heard nothing.

"Sivir, what seems to be the issue?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

I received a strong glare as she firmly grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Just follow me and stay quiet."

With this said, she began to lead us off the trail. Eventually, she released my hand.

"Just keep up and stay as absolutely quiet as possible." She said.

She then bolted off into the woods with tremendous speed. If it wasn't for her leaving behind tracks, I guarantee that I would have lost her in the depths of the woods. However, it wasn't much longer until I could physically see her again.

She was kneeled down behind a very thick patch of brush, seemingly peering through at something that I currently couldn't see. However, my ears were finally picking up on something ... a snarl, and a very familiar sounding one at that.

I cautiously approached Sivir, eventually kneeling down at her side. I attempted to look through the thick brush, but was still unable to see through ... apparently she could.

"What do you propose we do?" She questioned.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid I'm not seeing what you're seeing." I responded, still remaining quiet at her discretion.

"What are you talking about? You don't see the beowolves?" She questioned.

Now she really had my attention. Not only could she hear things I couldn't, but if what she is saying is true, then she also has far superior vision than even the average faunus. However, even with this said, I still put in another attempt to see the beowolves ... but with no luck.

"So, what do you think we should do?" She asked once again as I pulled my head from the brush.

"In all honesty Sivir ... I cannot make a plan against something I cannot see. So, with this said, what to you propose we do?" I responded, receiving what appeared to be a mix of surprised and confused facial expressions, followed by almost immediate deep thought.

And it wasn't long until I got a response.

"Well, I only see three of them. It also appears that they are just stragglers, as there is no Alpha in current sight. The three seem like they are surrounding something, but I still can't tell what that something is. I think we should just go in and quickly, yet quietly, deal with the problem. We probably don't want to attract any more." She paused, looking up at me for conformation. "How does that sound."

Rather than telling her what she wanted to hear, I told her what was going to help her.

"Your the boss here currently. If that plan sounds good to you, then follow through with it." I grinned.

Sivir looked forward to see the lurking beowolves once more, letting out a deep breath before she reached into her boots, pulling out a rather large, yet still concealable, red-hued knife out of each boot. She looked up at me as she readied her blades.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side then." She said as she ran off into the brush in a mixture of swiftness and silence.

I drew pulled Life Bender from my back, loading a few standard rounds into the cylinder. I then began to listen for sounds of combat as I attempted to get myself into a position where I could both attack ... but also observe. In fact, I knew that I wasn't going to attack unless Sivir ended up in danger. Of course, she obviously didn't know this, and I truly didn't want her to. In my mind, this was one of the ways she was going to have to prove herself. I wanted to see the basics of her combat capabilities in a non-controlled environment.

Luckily, I ended up finding the perfect spot in the brush for just this. It had just enough space for me to conceal myself, but also finally allowed me to see what Sivir was seeing ... and more. I could not only see the three beowolves, but also what they were surrounding.

It was a wooden, horse drawn supply cart. However, it's passengers seemed to have been gone for a decent hour now, as the blood surrounding them was dry, but there wounds were still fresh. Even the horses were left to the wrath of these wild beowolves. However, not for a second did I believe these wanderers would have stood a chance against a creature the likes of the wild beowolf. At least I can confirm there deaths were swift ... for a beowolf attack.

I only hoped that Sivir could see this wherever she currently was, as I needed something to fuel her to make the first move. However, it wasn't much longer until I heard something that fully convinced me that I didn't need to force her to make the first move.

I watched as one of her knives came flying out of the brush on the opposite side of the field as me. It implanted itself into the unaware beowolf's neck. It began to let out what would have been an ear shattering yelp, but it was instead silenced by Sivir finally reveling herself. She came running out of the brush with what seemed to be greater speed than the first time she took off. Before the beowolf could even release its yelp, Sivir already had her hands on the blade she threw. I watched as she swiftly pulled it out, slitting the creature's throat in one solid motion. It then slumped to the ground without a single sound. The remaining two beowolves were still completely unaware of her presence ... and I could tell that she knew this.

Sivir knew all to well where the other two were, however she wasn't attacking quite yet. Instead, she began to creep up towards the supply wagon. I wasn't completely sure what her intentions where ... but that was the reason why I wasn't helping.

Once she was at the wagon, I watched as she peeked her head around it to get a good look at the two remaining Grimm. I could practically see the idea pop into her head as she creeped back behind the wagon. It wasn't much longer until I saw a rock fly towards the Grimm. I could already tell what she was trying to do here ... but I didn't like the fact that she happened to throw the rock what seemed to be directly in my area.

Of course, the rock landed almost directly beside me, causing the Grimm to begin heading towards me.

"Damn that girl." I thought to myself as the Grimm began to come towards me.

I wasn't scared, but rather annoyed that I was now going to have to help with this issue.

I stood up from my spot, the two Grimm lying eyes on me almost instantly. As I shoulder my weapon the began to charge. They were only fifteen feet away from me when I heard the blades implant themselves into there backs. Sivir then came hurling over the two Grimm, her knives once again in hand. As she landed in front of the Grimm, they had slumped down in pain. Sivir then turned to face the Grimm, smirking at me in the process. Her knives then went flying out of her hands. However, this time the blades looked different. As they flew through the air I noticed that a dark purple energy was emitting off of them. I also noticed that Sivir seemed to be putting very deep focus into the blades. Sadly, I didn't have time to observe this for very long as the blades eventually found there targets, which happened to be deep within the wailing Grimm's throats. They fell to the ground with a faint whimper. Once they were officially lifeless, Sivir walked over and retrieved her blades.

Now I was intrigued. I wasn't exactly sure what ability I just witnessed, but I wouldn't be a bit surprised if whatever I just saw had something to do with her semblance. I slung Life Bender over my back as I approached Sivir.

"So ... what did you think of the throw?" She spoke, her normal sarcastic tone seeming to have returned.

"Well, other than the fact that it was stupidly close to me, I respect your thought process." I responded.

"Did it scare you?" She laughed.

"Afraid not. Your gonna have to try harder than that to scare me off young one." I smiled in response.

"Well you could at least tell me that you didn't know that I knew you were there." She said, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow, her ears twitching along with them.

"I knew you knew the exact moment you threw the rock." I grinned. "Anyway, now I need to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I noticed a purple-ish glow coming from your blades when you threw them to finish off those two beowolves. What exactly was that?" I questioned.

"Well, if you didn't guess it already, that was my semblance. It allows me to make the mass of select objects have either more or less mass. Or, in simple terms, it can pretty much control the weight of an object as long as it stays withing a decently small size. Turns out that if I pare this ability with my knives, I can either make them hit someone and it feel like a feather grazing them ... or I can make it feel like the force of a semi truck was just unleashed into there body." She informed me, all the while keeping a smug grin one her face.

"Well then. That definitely sounds like a useful ability you have there Sivir. Hopefully it will come to a better use in the future. Who knows, you may even figure out ways to improve it. Or maybe even control large objects." I responded.

"Well, that's my goal actually. If I can make knives hit someone with the force of a truck, whose to say I can't make a truck hit someone with the force of an airship!" She exclaimed, her voice sounding overly excited and filled with pride.

"Nothing wrong with having big goals Sivir." I smiled. "However, let's move on here. Maybe we should search the wagon. It could have some valuable information on where to go next."

"Good thinking." She said.

We then both turned and walked to the practically destroyed wagon. Sivir and I both began taking in the scene. Decently fresh blood was splattered everywhere it possibly could around the wagon. It was hard to tell if the majority of the blood was coming from the two dead horses that were pulling the cart or from its passengers, but it was safe to assume that it was simply a mixture of both.

"So, what do you think happened? Maybe they were running from those Grimm?" Sivir spoke up.

"Well, that's very easily a possibility. However I think they were running from something far worse and ended up just being down on their luck." I responded.

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"Well, look at the wood on the cart. There's small holes here and there throughout it. Judging from past experiences, they seem to be small caliber bullet holes. If I had to honestly take a guess at what happened here. I would have to say that they were definitely running from something, but it wasn't Grimm. I'm thinking that there Horse's got spooked by the Grimm while they were running away. And ... well we both know what happened after that." I sighed.

"Where do you suppose they were coming from?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I paused as I pointed at the ground behind the wagon. "But how much do you wanna bet that if we follow those tracks that it will lead us to it?"

We glanced over at the long set of fairly fresh mix of wagon and horse tracks that rested upon a dirt path.

"I suppose it's a start." She said.

We then began to walk down the path, watching closely for any signs of a struggle or holdout. However, everything about the tracks seemed perfectly normal. No signs of being in a rush. No signs of a struggle. We even branched off from the trail to see if there were any separate tracks that could have hinted that whomever was in the wagon was being followed, but even that was simply a waste of time as we never found anything.

However, within the first three hours of following the trail, Sivir and I could smell smoke off in the distance. Within three and a half hours, we could see the smoke in the distance. And within yet another half an hour, we could see the physical source of the smoke ... and our wagon tracks were coming directly from it.

Our eyes were now resting upon that of a village that was currently up in flames. Naturally, we decided to investigate. With weapons in hand, we entered the practically demolished village. We almost instantly could hear the source of this destruction ... and it wasn't much longer until we could see it, or rather, him.

We both immediately noticed three things about this man. One being that he was very tall and muscular, easily hitting 7'0 and around 260 pounds of muscle. The next being that he had no right arm from the shoulder down. Last but not least was something the was atop his head: A rather large horn attached to the mans forehead.

This man was definitely a faunus.

A rhino to be exact.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I would like to deeply apologize for the stupidly long wait for this chapter. I completely understand if I lost a few readers because of this massive, unannounced hiatus these passed few months. However, I would still like to say that the main reasoning for this was due to three things: School, work, and severe writer's block. However, I know have two people helping write this story rather than one, so hopefully this will greatly improve update times.

Otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, especially after such a long wait.

Please leave comments, all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	21. Chapter 17- Apprentices PT 3

Upon lying my eyes on this beast of a man, I could tell only one thing about him: He was carrying a heavy burden. Sivir and I weren't that far away from him, in fact, I could make out facial features. He appeared to be heavily breathing, as his mouth was wide open and his chest was rapidly rising and lowering, each heavy breath allowing the escape of an exhausted sounding snarl. He had a mixed look of anger and violence resting in his brown bloodshot eyes. His clothes were shredded and stained with a red substance ... as was his horn.

He appeared to be armed with nothing more than the rather large handgun that was gripped in his lone arm.

I know knew, without a doubt, that this was the man the left this town in smoking ruins. He somehow managed to, seemingly, single handedly destroy this town. And while his reasons my were unknown, I still had a good feeling about this one.

"What is this! More Huntsmen come to try to stop Rhino!?" He yelled out, his speech very broken and incorrect, yet loud and powerful. "Well Huntsmen do not work against Rhino! They have tried, but they cannot beat me!" He boasted, gesturing over to a charred, lifeless body that must have been the protector of this town.

Sivir lightly glanced over at me. "What do you plan on doing about this one?" She questioned.

"Hmm ... I say we entertain him for a bit. See what we can learn." I responded as I checked to make sure Life Bender was loaded.

"You sure about this? I've never even seen a rhino faunus before, let alone fought one. I'm not exactly sure what were up against here." She said, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Exactly the reason I have for wanting to see how he fights." I grinned.

"Why does huntsmen wait so long! Rhino want a fight now!" He exploded, taking a heavy step towards us.

Our heads turned to face him once more.

"Alright then. You want a fight, I suppose we don't exactly have a-" I was cut off by a greeting of buckshot. "Ah ... so that's how it's gonna be!"

Just like that Sivir and I went in our separate directions so we could engage the enraged faunus from different angles.

The rhino charged towards me with heavy footsteps that sounded as if he was wearing iron-clad boots. I allowed him to close the gap as I positioned myself to prepare for a counter attack. However, I seemed to have more time than I thought, as he didn't approach me with the speed I was expecting. Instead, his charge seemed to have more of a force behind it rather than speed. This gave me far more time to prepare as the yelling faunus grew closer.

Once he was withing touching distance, I quickly side stepped the brute right before he would have been able to make contact. Now that I had the drop on him, I attempted to use his momentum against him by trying to take his legs out from under him with the axe end of Life Bender. However, the attempt was quickly put to rest as the blade simply bounced off of his shins.

I was confused at first, but then it quickly hit me that he was very obviously wearing very thick metal armor underneath of his large, baggy clothes.

He let out a bellowed chuckle as he turned to face me, his size alone allowing him to tower over me.

"Ha! Your weapon cannot harm-" He was interrupted by a flurry of knifes striking his back.

This attack from Sivir caused the faunus's aura to flash with a dark green energy. Judging from the brief look I got at his aura, it appeared is if his was extremely strong. This was rather impressive considering that his aura was still at this level of strength even though he had spent his past few hours single handedly plundering this town. In fact, it seemed as if this attack didn't even harm him, however it definitely got his attention as he turned to face the direction the blades came from.

"Try harder puny huntsman!" He laughed as he repeatedly took heavy strikes from Sivir's blades without a single reaction.

He must not have been very intelligent, is it seemed as if he had already completely forgotten that I was here as well. I took this chance and crept up behind him, landing a swift attack to his back with the axe end of my weapon. He slightly bounced forward, then turned to face me with anger in his eyes.

"Huntsmen attacks are weak!" He screamed as he attempted to fire at me with his hand held shotgun.

However, my speed was to fast for him to properly hit. The only damage I took was the occasional pellet or two from the buckshot bouncing off of my aura.

"Sivir! Come join me by my side!" I yelled out.

"Understood sir!" She rapidly responded, dodging a powerful punching attack from the faunus in the process.

"You talk to much! Shut up and fight Rhino!" He complained.

Once Sivir was by my side, we then ran off to take cover behind a large jersey barrier. I then began to think of a plan.

"Come out from hiding and fight Rhino face to face!" He yelled as he pelted the barrier with round after round. I could tell he was slowly making his way towards by the sounds of his heavy footsteps.

"Okay, I know I didn't want him harmed, but I have a feeling that this guy is going to be perfectly fine if we use excessive force." I said.

"So what exactly are you telling me to do?" She questioned.

"I think you know exactly what." I smirked as I placed a full cylinder of explosive tipped rounds into Life Bender.

Sivir then just responded with a simple nod. She then vaulted over the barrier and pulled out her special throwing knives. I peeked the corner of the barrier and took aim at the faunus, but held my fire so I could witness the damage Sivir's attack did.

I watched as Sivir dodged the faunus's attacks until she had a clear shot. It wasn't long until she let once of the blades fly. Just like I had witnessed earlier, the blade began glowing with a dark purple energy as Sivir charged it with her Semblance. This was the same devastating attack she used on the Grimm not to long ago, and I knew all to well that if it could bring down a Grimm at full health in a single hit, then this would at least severely harm this mere faunus.

But was I wrong.

I watched as the faunus quickly nabbed the knife out of the air. He grabbed it directly by the blade, the immense weight of the knife pulling him downwards ... but not knocking him down. With Sivir's still charged blade in hand, the faunus turned and laughed as he violently threw the blade back at Sivir. She quickly reversed the weight of the blade and let it fall to the ground almost like that of a feather.

Judging by my thoughts and the look on Sivir's face, we were both in shock that this had just occurred. However, I know had one final idea in mind ... and if it didn't work ... then I was going to have to take extreme measures.

"Huntsmen are weak! Huntsmen cannot hurt rhino!" He boasted as he fired off more shotgun rounds at Sivir.

However, this time he managed to land a few shots on her, and I could tell that her aura was getting low. I needed to step in and quick. However, before I could manage to get a good shot on him, he took a sprinting, horn first charge at Sivir. His speed was quicker than before. It seemed as if he was giving this attack his all. I wasn't able to get the shot, so he landed a very heavy hitting strike on Sivir. This stunned her ... her aura was almost depleted. I stood up from the Jersey barrier and took aim. However, as I went to pull the trigger, he turned his head and made direct eye contact with me. His eyes then flashed, turning from a dark brown to a demonic blood red.

I was then unable to move.

I could only watch, I was frozen in place like that of a statue. It seemed as if I could now only think, blink, and breath.

I wasn't sure what he did to me ... but I could only assume that it was simply his semblance.

It was as if he wanted me to witness what he was about to do.

He then trudged over to Sivir. She had to have been extremely low on aura, as she attempted to throw another knife at the tank of a man but was unable to get the same force into it as usual. Sivir attempted to turn and run off, but she was interrupted by a single round of buckshot hitting her directly in the spine. Her aura was not yet depleted ... but she only had a sliver left.

She fell to her knees as the shot made impact. She was unable to stand now ... and I was unable to save her from whatever was about to happen.

As the tower of a man approached Sivir, I could feel my sanity begin to slip away. I knew that it was only a matter of time before this would happen. My blood began to boil as the faunus grabbed Sivir by the throat and lifted her up to his demonic eyes. She struggled to escape, but his grasp was victorious as she fell unconscious within his hands. He then glanced over at me, let out a small smirk, and then reeled his head back.

He then headbutted Sivir directly with his horn. Her neck snapped back as her last sliver of aura exited her body with a purple flash. She was then thrown to the ground with a thud. Her forehead then began bleeding as she laid hopefully unconscious on the charred concrete.

It was then when I felt my sanity leave ... and my fingers twitch.

The faunus approached me with a sort of brutish swagger. I was still fairly frozen, but I could feel my muscles begin to slowly retake control as my blood grew in heat.

The faunus was now face to face with me. His blood red eyes rapidly blinking as he began to violently speak.

"You see! Puny huntsmen cannot harm the rhino! The rhino is stronger! He is always stronger! That is why rhino can beat huntsmen! Rhino always beats the huntsmen!" He began ranting on and on about how he could always win.

Little did he know that the longer he ranted, the looser my muscles began to get. So I allowed him to keep ranting ... I had a plan.

"Little man thinks he can beat Rhino!? Ha! Rhino will always be victorious!" He then struck me in the side with his iron fist. I wanted to react, but was still unable even though the pain was there.

"Rhino never loses!" He then struck me again, this time in the stomach.

This repeated several times. Each time the pain grew, but my muscles loosened. In fact, I could tell I was able to move now ... but I wasn't going to let him know that just yet. Instead, I just held my frozen stance until I saw a good opening.

And that opening came.

"I can sense your fear huntsmen." He then unsheathed his handheld shotgun and pointed it at my forehead. "So, does the huntsmen want to tell rhino his last words?"

I let out a small chuckle ... which rapidly evolved into my maniacal laughter.

The bad side of Cabron had officially taken over.

"What is so funny to huntsmen! Why is huntsmen no longer scared!" He yelled with massive amounts of anger.

"You see ..." I paused. "I'm not a huntsmen!"

With that said, I quickly pulled the trigger. The shot was point blank, impacting directly in the center of the faunus's stomach. He lightly heeled over with a loud grunt. I then lifted Life Bender into the air, pulling the trigger to fire a round into the air. I used the recoil to firmly plant the stock of the weapon into the back of the faunus's skull. He then fell to the ground, finally letting out a sound of pain.

I stood over him as he rolled over to face me. He attempted to point the gun at me again, but i quickly batted it away before he could get a shot off. I then pointed the barrel of Life Bender directly up against his horn.

"You have two fucking seconds to tell me who you are you arm-less freak of nature!" I yelled out, the insane side of Cabron still fresh and present.

However, I was surprised to not get a response.

"You better start talking damn soon before I end you right here!"

He looked at me with confusion ... and fear.

"H-How did you do this! How did you beat rhino?" He questioned, his eyes reverting back to there original brown color.

"I told you, I'm not a huntsmen." I snarled, applying more pressure to his horn with the barrel of my weapon.

"Then what are you?" He said.

Rather than answering him, I simply flashed the White Fang insignia that was hidden under my jacket. He had a brief look of disbelief at first, but it quickly turned into a look of relief.

"Now that you know who I am, I have heard enough questions from you! You tell me your purpose." I grinned, feeling my eye involuntarily twitch.

"I came to this village because they-"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED!" I exploded with anger as I rammed the barrel into the side of his head.

"Rhino is confused! What are you asking rhino?" He stuttered.

The hunter had become the hunted. The slave had become the master. I knew I had him under control now, so my sanity slowly began to drift back.

"I want to know why you are here. Why are you on your planet ... what is your purpose?" I questioned.

There was a brief pause as the faunus tried to think, eventually giving me the best response someone of his ... intelligence could.

"Well ... Rhino's purpose is to fight. That is all Rhino know's how to do. Ever since Rhino was little, I had to fight. The kids would tease Rhino about his one arm. So Rhino would hurt the kids until they would stop teasing Rhino. Rhino has always had to fight. That is why Rhino came to this town. The town didn't want Rhino here, so I fought my way into the town. Now that there is nobody left in the town, Rhino is allowed in!" He explained.

"Is that really your purpose? Just to fight?" I asked.

"Yes. Rhino is a good fighter." He said. "But you are a better fighter ..." He trailed off.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means that Rhino respects you. It means that Rhino wants to fight with you!" He smiled.

"Is that so?" I began to ponder, but was then interrupted by the sounds of moaning and grunting off to my side. I glanced over and saw Sivir slowly attempting to rise to her feet, her hand placed firmly on her forehead. I glanced back down at the faunus.

"Don't you move a damn muscle!" I yelled as I got off of him to help Sivir, simply receiving a firm nod of confirmation.

I then ran over to Sivir to help her up, throwing Life Bender over my shoulder as I reached for her. I placed one hand on her back and grabbed her hand with the other.

"Easy Sivir ... How are you feeling?" I asked as she slowly rose to her feet, her large ears slumped backwards.

"Ugh ... The big bastard packs a punch." She moaned.

"How's your head?" I said as I wiped away the still fairly fresh blood from her forehead.

"I'll be okay. I can feel my aura heeling it. Just give me a few-" Her ears then twitched and snapped towards the direction of rhino.

She must have heard him. Her neck snapped towards the brute, and her face turned to anger.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you didn't kill the bastard?" She yelled out, pulling her knifes from her sheath.

"Whoa! Easy there ... I got him calmed down." I said, attempting to lower her hands.

"You think I give a shit! That one armed brute almost killed me!" She exclaimed.

I noticed rhino take offence to this, as he let out a loud puff from his nostrils.

"Sivir! I'm aware of what he attempted to do ... but what exactly dis you think my plan at the very beginning of this was?" I tilted my head.

This sentence took a minute to resonate with her, but it wasn't long until she got the memo.

"You ... You can't be serious." She sighed.

"Oh yeah ... I am." I smirked.

"You want him?" She questioned with doubt.

"I believe so." I smiled.

"Uh ... Can Rhino stand up now? Rhino wants to hear what you two are talking about." He jumped in.

"Actually, Rhino, yes you can. But I believe Sivir here want's an apology first." I said, crossing my arms.

"Who is Sivir?" He responded, struggling to pronounce her name as he rose to his feet.

"That would be me you hulking idiot." Sivir yelled out with annoyance behind her voice.

"Ah, yes. Rhino is sorry. Rhino is not himself when he is angry. But just think, you may have lost to Rhino, but you last longer than all others rhino fight! So you are strong!" He smiled.

Sivir then glanced up at me. "I take it that's the best apology I'm gonna get, huh?"

"Yep." I grinned.

"And your still wanting to take him with us, don't you?" She continued.

"Uh huh." I chuckled.

"Ugh! Fine then!" She turned and began to walk back towards where we entered the town.

"Wait ... So does this mean you want Rhino to travel with you and big eared girl?" He said in what sounded like disbelief.

"Indeed it does. But first, let me introduce myself. I am Cabron Maximus, and I am inviting you to join me on my travels. This will make you an official member of the White Fang, and since you will be serving under my command as a personal bodyguard, you will instantly be given the rank of lieutenant. Do you accept this offer?" I asked, sticking out my hand to shake his.

"So this means Rhino will get to fight under your name, right?" He questioned.

"Indeed it does." I then slightly extended my hand further.

"Then yes! Rhino will follow you!" He exclaimed with excitement as he rapidly and violently shook my hand, eventually releasing it.

I pulled my hand back and grabbed it. As expected, the faunus had a helluva grip.

"Uh ... So, what is your name?" I asked.

He simply let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Silly Cabron! Rhino has already told you my name!" He laughed.

"And what exactly is that? I seemed to have not heard you say it." I said.

"Rhino's name is Rhino! Duh!" He laughed as he began to follow Sivir, mumbling to himself.

I simply let out a small giggle. "Of course it is."


	22. Chapter 18- The End of the Beginning

Its been such a long time since the incident, about half a year to be exact. It has been a rough recovery process for all of us, whether that be mentally or physically ... or, in some cases, both. In all honesty, my injuries were the least of my worries. Naomi was probably doing the best out of all of us, and she knew that. With that said, she has also been the most helpful and caring in the past few months ... something I envied. Xion was doing relatively well. In fact, he seemed to be focused more on Yeyrah ever since the accident. None of us really minded that though. While it was rather unspoken, Naomi and I knew all to well that the two of them had formed a rather special bond over the past few months. So, if it helped Bring them piece and comfort, who were we to interfere.

Then there was Yeyrah. While she was now completely responsive and conscious, she was still in a great deal of mental pain due to literally losing a piece of herself. Sure, her physical rehabilitation was working to great success, and her aura and semblance was helping greatly with her wounds ... but rehab isn't something that can heal mental scars. Luckily she was aloud to leave her hospital bed as of about a month ago and return back to the dorms with us. But, we've all noticed an emotional change in her. She was rather down and depressed most of the time now. In fact, Xion seemed to be the only one who really calmed her down anymore when she was feeling depressed or useless. We even suggested she start going to see the school counselor, which has has done at least one time according to our knowledge.

Then there was me. While yes, my injuries where rather minor, I couldn't help but think this was all my fault, that I could have done better to help save my team from such hardship. Hell, all of them tell me I shouldn't feel this way, that there was nothing I could have done to prevent this ... but I really just don't know what to think at this point.

I've even considered going to the counselor myself, seeing what all he has to say. According to Naomi, his name is Shinron Shimada. I guess he's a rather calm soul. An Old huntsmen who's devoted his time as some sort of mental health specialist and guidance counselor to the students of Beacon. I guess he stays rather quiet, as you never really hear much about him around the school. Especially compared to someone the likes of Professor Strongarm. Hell, you can't go a single day without hearing stories about him throughout Beacon's hallways.

"Yeah ... Maybe I'll go see him." I thought to myself as I quietly sat at my desk, about halfway listening in on what Professor Port had to say as he rambled on with yet another one of his _daring_ stories.

" ... And so there I was." Professor Port exclaimed. "I was surrounded. I had nothing more than my wits, good looks, and a piece of dried up drift wood. I laughed as the feral Ursa growled, awaiting for its vicious lunge! It was long until ..."

*RING*

The class suddenly sprung to attention as the bell signaling the end of the day echoed throughout the classroom. We all stood up, and began to exit the classroom.

"Ah ... it seems I mistimed that one as well. Oh well, we will have to continue this lecture next time students!" Port's voice boomed. "And Mr. Longbow, Would you mind coming and speaking to me before you leave?"

I turned and looked at Xion and Yeyrah. "Shit ... I'll see you guys back at the dorm. Hopefully I won't be long."

"Take your time man." Xion smiled.

"Yeah, we can wait here for you if you'd like?" Naomi added in.

"No, it's fine. Just go on ahead, I'll meat up with you guys later. I'll call one of you or something." I responded.

They gave me a slight pause.

"Well, alright then man. We'll see you later." Xion said as he gave me a quick fist bump, Naomi and him then exiting the room and heading into Beacon's halls.

I then sighed as I turned and walked down towards Professor Port. Eventually standing directly in front of him.

"You wanted to talk tome Sir?" I asked.

"Indeed I did Odin. You see, I've noticed ever since your mission that you all have been suffering. Your grades are diminishing, in fact, your grades are the worst out of all of your teammates. And it seems that you're even losing your social touch with your friends."

"And?" I sighed. "What exactly would you do in this situation. With all due respect, I almost lost two teammates that day. You think it's easy to live with that guilt sir?" I responded, attempting to keep my voice from raising.

"I see ... " He pondered. "Odin, it's not exactly unknown around the school as to what happened to your team that day."

"Gee thanks." I cut him off.

"Let me finish." He grunted, his voice showing some powerful pipes that echoed throughout the room. "Odin, what happened that day was horrible, yes. But have you not listened to the word around the school lately about your guy's incident?"

"I don't need to listen to what people have to say to know what they're saying. We're the laughing stock of the school right ... "

"Silence young man!" He boomed. "I'm going to stop you right there. Odin, the entire school thinks that you guys are not only extremely brave for what you all did that day, but you are also one of the most respected teams currently on campus. You have the respect from students and staff alike. Young man, you have even caught attention from the Atlas military themselves! So, what exactly make's you think that you are all the laughing stock of the school?"

"Sir, I understand what you're saying. But even if that is true, I am a failure to my team!"

"I'm going to have to stop you once again Odin." He grinned this time. "Odin, when was the last time you really sat down and spoke to your team?"

"Umm ... I really don't know sir." I responded, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

"Well Odin, I can inform you that I have spoken to each member of your team, including Ms. Delana. I can confirm for you that, despite what they have all went through, each and every single one of them highly respect you for that day."

"And why exactly is that?" I doubtfully said.

"Listen to my reasoning Odin. You should not need a reason to believe that your team respects you as not only a good leader, but a good friend. If you are truly so scared about losing their respect as a leader ... then maybe you should focus on returning to being a good friend as well."

That was the sentence. That right there was the sentence that really opened up my eyes. I realized that what I have been doing, everything that I had thought, was wrong.

"So Odin ... What say you go talk with your teammates ... your friends?" He then pointed up towards the exit.

Standing in the doorway was a total of seven figures. Seven very familiar figures.

I quickly shook Professor Port's hand and then confidently walked up to the Seven of them.

I was greeted by a multitude of smiling faces coming from both my teammates, as well as the members of Team OPAL.

They were all staring at me, Yeyrah of all people eventually being the one to break the silence.

"So Odin, what do you say we make this team official again?" She smirked.

"Yeah man! Let's get this band back together!" Xion howled.

I then looked down at Naomi, awaiting her words. However, she instead was the one who remained silent, giving me a stern look as if she was awaiting my input.

"Guys ... " I paused. "We have a lot of catching up to do!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES.

Well, there it is everyone. The long awaited ending of Volume One of Team: ONYX. The wait was long, and admittedly, we all feel bad for the hiatus. However, this horribly long wait was put towards putting together an actual writing team by the name of Mangy_Mutt_Studios!

We will all be working hard to get chapter one of Volume Two up by the reveal of the Season 5 RWBY premier!

We have tons of plans for the future of Team ONYX, and we hope that you all stick around to see what all we have in store.


End file.
